SPOUSE -Pasangan Hidup-
by Park Beichan
Summary: Repost! Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau dia yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa. GS, Chanbaek, slight : Kaisoo, hunhan, sulay, kristao, chenmin
1. Chapter 1

**SPOUSE – PASANGAN HIDUP-**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Slight : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Sulay, Chenmin, Kristao**

 **GS of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, Zitao**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **Cerita fiksi yang terinspirasi dari MV Mama, Wolf**

 **Cerita menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama^^**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Kegelapan malam menghias relung langit tanpa bintang yang menyertai. Deru napas tercetak jelas pada pelapis kaca tebal yang telah tertempel dibingkai jendela rumah ini puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan tahun. Gelegar guntur menyapa gendang telinga setiap denting jam berdetik. Gemertak kaca yang semakin menderu menandakan kegilaan angin yang tengah terjadi diluar sana. Guyuran hujan yang semakin lama semakin mendera seakan ingin menyapu habis seluruh permukaan bumi ini. Tak heran jika malam ini, kota ini—yang telah menjadi saksi mati bahwa aku lahir dan tumbuh disini—bagaikan kota mati yang tak berpenghuni.

 _Latent_ —Kota kecil yang tengah berada dibawah kekuasaan aturan-aturan lama yang entah kapan akan menghilang. Kota yang lebih pantas menjadi museum daripada tempat tinggal. Kota yang telah berdiri sejak masa kegelapan merajalela. Dilihat dari sudut bangunan dengan pilar-pilar tinggi yang menjulang dengan kesan _gothic_ yang khas berjejer rapi merentet di sepanjang jalan setapak yang telah diubah menjadi lebih lebar. Kesan seram dan kusam telah melekat di setiap bangunan gaya _gothic_ ini.

Sesungguhnya berpijak diatas tanah kota ini, bagai melihat selubung yang mengukung bagaikan sebuah kutukan yang tak terpatahkan. Larangan, kepercayaan, simbol, adat, tradisi, dan ritual masih sangat kental di kota ini. Namun, hidup dan tumbuh besar di Kota Latent dengan beribu-ribu tradisi yang harus dilakukan setiap hari tak mampu membuatku kehilangan pikiran rasional dan logika sehingga percaya akan keberadaan iblis, makhluk jejadian, atau apapun itu. Namun, aku masih memiliki kepercayaan akan keberadaan Tuhan.

Di dalam kota kecil yang terkucil dari kehidupan liberalism ini, aku tinggal bersama keluarga besarku. Kakek, nenek, ibu, ayah, serta adik perempuan, dan adik laki-lakiku. Tak hanya aku yang memiliki keluarga besar yang turun temurun di kota ini. Sebab penduduk disini tak akan bisa keluar kemana pun karena tetua yang mengatur kota kecil ini memiliki syarat dan prasyarat yang mustahil untuk penduduk yang ingin mengeluarkan diri dari kota kecil ini. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau malah sebaliknya menjadi penduduk di kota kecil ini..

Dalam ketukan jari yang terlantun dengan gelisah, "Sepertinya upacara penyambutan bulan purnama tidak akan dilaksanakan ya, mom?"

"Sepertinya Mr. Court tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, honey." Ucap ibuku yang saat ini masih tetap setia dengan buku tebal lusuhnya.

Ku putar badanku untuk menghadap kearah ibu, "Apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Court? Dia akan menghentikan badai seperti ini menggunakan boneka-boneka _voodoo_ nya?" salah satu alis ibu terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaanku, "Kau seperti tidak pernah menyaksikan ritual yang selalu ia lakukan, honey."

Aku mendengus geli, "Oh, ayolah mom. Kita saat ini hidup di zaman postmodern. Kita telah hidup di teknologi. Mengapa kita masih terperangkap dengan adat dan symbol aneh–aneh seperti ini?" jemariku menunjuk beberapa symbol yang terlukis jelas dengan deret rapi di dinding yang terletak di samping kanan ku.

"Untuk saat ini kau tak akan pernah memahami semua ini, honey." Ibu menjeda ucapannya dengan menutup buku tebal lusuh kesayangannya dan menghampiriku. "Nanti, jika ritual kedewasaanmu telah terlaksana. Dan kau akan menerima takdir yang kau jalani, kau akan memahaminya, honey."

Sungguh aku semakin tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mengapa takdirku ditentukan dengan ritual aneh Mr. Court? Mengapa aku tak bisa menentukan takdirku sendiri? Sesungguhnya, semua ini memuakkan. Di kota kecil ini, kau terlahir bagaikan tidak terlahir. Karena kau tidak memiliki hak akan hidup mu sama sekali.

"Selama 16 tahun 9 bulan ku ini, aku tak melihat hal yang menakjubkan dari ritual itu, mom. Semua gadis yang telah menjalani ritual akan menikah di usia yang begitu muda dengan nama pria yang telah tertulis pada abu kayu tempat ritual." Ku genggam kedua tangan ibuku, "Kita tak mengetahui apakah tulisan itu benar-benar hasil dari ritual atau mungkin itu hanya akal muslihat Mr. Court, bukan?"

Salah satu tangan lembut ibu mengusap kepala ku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Well, tak perlu surat tertulis untuk meyakini kasih sayang seorang ibu, bukan?

"Honey, Mr. Court tak pernah menulis di abu kayu itu. Asal kau tau, honey. Yang menulis nama di abu kayu ritual itu adalah jiwa pria yang menerima tarikan dari ritual tersebut, honey."

Ku tatap lekat mata ibuku, "Mom, aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang percaya akan kekutan magis. Aku telah tumbuh remaja dan saat ini semua itu tak masuk akal. Apalagi dengan cerita tentang penyambutan rembulan untuk mencegah para manusia serigala mengambil gadis-gadis yang berusia 17 tahun." Ku tegakkan tubuhku, "Manusia serigala itu tak ada kan, mom? Itu hanya cerita dongeng untuk menakuti kami agar cepat menikah dan memiliki keturunan agar kota kecil dengan penduduk sedikit ini dapat menjadi kota dengan banyak penduduk bukan?"

Hembusan napas berat dikeluarkan ibuku, "Sesungguhnya, terdapat cerita dibalik ritual kedewasaan itu dilakukan, honey. Mungkin selama ini kau berpikir semua yang kita lakukan sia-sia dan tak masuk akal. Tetapi, sebenarnya—"

 _Kengerian malam menghias kota kecil yang terselimut pohon rimbun disekitarnya. Angin menderu seakan menandakan akan terjadi musibah besar. Gemerisik daun seakan-akan juga ikut mengingatkan bahwa bahaya akan datang saat ini juga. Sekejap terdengar lolongan serigala saling bersautan. Entah mengapa, malam ini lolongan-lolongan tersebut terasa berbeda. Lolongan yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka murka_

 _Derap langkah manusia semakin terdengar jelas mengelilingi lapangan luas yang telah menjadi tempat ritual penduduk kota kecil ini._

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat ini, Mr. Court?"_

 _Mr. Court memandang pemuda yang berada disampingnya dengan pandangan gelisah yang tak dapat diterka apa yang digelisahkan, "Mereka murka, karena aku tak memberikan gadis muda dan tersegel untuk dihadapkan kepada mereka."_

 _Pemuda yang berada di samping Mr. Court mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mengapa anda tak menyerahkan gadis itu, Mr. Court? Toh, jika mereka tak menyukai gadis yang kau berikan, mereka akan mengembalikan gadis itu dengan keadaan yang utuh dan hidup."_

 _Tatapan Mr. Court menjadi tajam dan kabut mata nya terselimut kemarahan yang kentara, "Aku tak sudi menyerahkan anak gadisku untuk mereka."_

 _Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk paham, didalam benaknya ia mengutuk keegoisan Mr. Court yang tak mau menyerahkan anak gadisnya. Padahal setiap bulan purnama muncul, Mr. Court dengan seenaknya menitahkan anak gadis para penduduk untuk menjadi penyerahan kepada 'mereka'_

" _Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk mencegah kemurkaan mereka, Mr. Court?"_

 _Ketukan pelan terdengar dari jemari Mr. Court yang saling beradu, " Aku akan melakukan perjanjian kepada mereka. Aku akan melakukan ritual pemanggilan jiwa kepada pria yang menjadi takdir dari sang gadis setiap bulan purnama. Ritual itu akan mencegah mereka mendapat gadis yang telah terikat dengan pria lain. Karena aku tau, mereka tak akan menyukai gadis muda yang telah bersuami atau yang telah rusak segel miliknya."_

 _Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Karena membantah pun akan percuma. Mr. Court adalah tetua di Kota kecil ini. ucapannya tak akan terbantahkan._

"—itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya, honey." Ujar ibuku

Tanpa sadar, kedua alisku terangkat, "Mereka? Siapa mereka itu mom?"

"Werewolf"

"Apa yang dilakukan para werewolf itu kepada para gadis yang diserahkan Mr. Court?" penasaran yang membuncah dalam diriku seakan membludak. Bukan karena aku percaya,-Well, aku tak tau harus percaya atau tidak dengan kejadian yang diceritakan ibuku—tetapi karena aku hanya penasaran saja dengan cerita misteri yang mustahil itu.

"Entahlah, honey. Menurut cerita yang beredar, para gadis yang telah diserahkan kepada mereka hanya beberapa saja yang tidak kembali ke kota ini. Kata para gadis yang kembali, gadis-gadis itu telah menjadi santapan para werewolf tersebut."

Gluk. Spontan aku meneguk ludah ku dengan kasar. "Sebenarnya, perjanjian ritual kedewasaan yang dilakukan Mr. Court dengan 'mereka' itu tejadi kapan, mom?"

Ibuku mengajak ku keluar dari ruang baca kami, "Menurut nenek, perjanjian itu telah lama terjadi. Umm, saat nenek buyutmu masih kecil."

Belum sempat ku menjawab, "Lihatlah, honey. Badai telah berhenti, mari kita segera bergegas untuk menyaksikan ritual kedewasaan teman-teman mu."

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku dan seluruh keluargaku bersiap untuk ritual kedewaasaan teman-temanku. Well, seluruh penduduk kota tanpa terkecuali harus menyaksikan setiap ritual yang dilakukan Mr. Court. Seandainya ada yang melanggar, maka Mr. Court akan mengutuk satu keluarga dari orang tersebut menggunakan boneka voodonya. Entah keluarga itu akan dikucilkan dari kota ini, terserang penyakit, usaha yang dikelolanya bangkrut seketika, atau bahkan setiap anggota keluarga akan meninggal setiap harinya

Mengerikan bukan?

Itulah mengapa aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa ku hanya untuk mencoba benarkah kutukan yang dilakukan Mr. Court akan tetap berlaku bagi orang yang tak percaya kepadanya.

-.-.-

Bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang. Warna sinarnya sangat indah, bergemilau bagai hamparan emas menyelimuti kota kecil ini. Saat menatap langit, terlihat bintang-bintang mengelilingi rembulan yang bulat tersebut dengan susunan yang tak ku mengerti. Entah hanya halusinasiku atau apa aku melihat susunan bintang yang membentuk kepala serigala. Astaga, mungkin cerita ibu masih membuat otakku berimajinasi. Sungguh menggelikan.

Ku dekatkan langkah kaki ku menuju ke gadis-gadis yang telah berbaris rapi untuk menunggu giliran mereka melakukan ritual yang dilakukan Mr. Court

"Kak Luhan." Panggil ku saat ku melihat sosok gadis cantik dengan badan semampai yang memiliki kulit putih mulus dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat terang.

"Hai, B." Terlihat jelas, senyum paksa yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya. "Apakah kau sedang gugup, Kak? Sehingga wajah cantik mu berubah mengerikan seperti saat ini?"

Kak Luhan menundukkan kepala, "Entahlah, B. Aku merasa setelah ritual ini, hidupku akan berubah total." Mendengar itu, kutepukkan tangan ku ke pundak kak Luhan dengan pelan. "Well, bukankah kita pernah membicarakan hal ini, Kak? Selama 16 tahun 9 bulan ku ini, aku bersaksi bahwa kau akan bertemu takdir mu, menikah dan memiliki anak. Seperti yang terjadi dengan gadis-gadis yang lain." Entah mengapa aku merasa wajib menghibur gadis canti ini. well, mungkin karena aku telah menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku sendiri.

"Semoga yang kau katakan itu benar adanya, B."

"Apakah Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok juga mengikuti ritual ini?" Kak Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tak biasanya saat penyambutan bulan purnama terjadi badai yang mengerikan. Petir dimana-mana, angin bagai tornado, dan hujan begitu deras. Ku sangka, jika penyambutan hari ini tak akan dilakukan." Aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kak Luhan. "Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Kak. Tetapi ternyata boneka voodoo milik Mr. Court lebih ahli dalam penghentian badai ini." ucapku

Kak Luhan menanggapi ku dengan senyum jenaka yang ia punya. Ia memahami bahwa aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan ritual-ritual aneh yang selama ini dilakukan di Kota ini. Kak Luhan pun satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rencana kabur ku saat ritual kedewasaan ku kelak. "Aku berharap, jika rencana konyol mu itu tak pernah kau lakukan, B." Ku iringkan kepalaku kearah kanan

"Aku tak ingin melihat mu berlari terbirit-birit dikejar boneka _voodoo_ Mr. Court yang terkenal menyeramkan dan penuh kutukan itu." Tambah Kak Luhan dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Mau tak mau aku ikut terkekeh karenanya. "Tenang saja, Kak. Aku akan balik mengejar boneka itu kelak." Candaku

Aku dan Kak Luhan mengobrol hingga tak mengenal waktu. Nama pria-pria yang berada di kota kecil ini telah banyak tersebut di dalam kobaran api yang telah mereda. Meskipun aku tau sebagian dari pria-pria itu memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis lain. Ya, seperti hal nya beberapa pria yang telah terpilih itu sebenarnya memiliki perasaan kepada Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan sahabat ku yang lain. Aku yakin mereka kecewa berat karena bukan mereka lah takdir dari para sahabatku.

Ku langkah kan kakiku untuk menjauh dari barisan para gadis yang akan melakukan ritual itu. Karena aku telah mendapat banyak teguran dan tatapan tajam dari pengawal setia Mr. Court

Gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang tengah berada di samping Mr. Court. Tak perlu mendekati gadis itu untuk mengenalinya, karena aku tau itu adalah sahabatku. Kak Minseok. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersungging saat melihat wajah pucat pasi Kak Minseok. Entah mengapa itu sangat lucu. Karena selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya ketakutan dan gugup seperti itu.

"Demi roh para leluhur kami yang bersemayam dan menyaksikan ritual kami. Gadis suci nan tersegel ini telah terikat dengan takdir yang telah menanti. Wahai Pria bernama Jongdae. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi takdir sah gadis bernama Minseok ini. Ikatan kalian akan tersimpul selamanya."

Jongdae?

Sangat asing. Siapa itu? Sepertinya aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti nama pria yang berada di kota ini. Aku mendengus geli melihat takdir yang dibuat Mr. Court, bagaimana ia menjodohkan orang yang tak saling mengenal? Mengapa Mr. Court begitu yakin jika mereka akan selamanya bersatu dalam hidup dan mati? Entahlah, kita saksikan saja siapa pria yang akan mendapatkan Kak Luhan dan Kak Yixing. Apakah pria itu aku mengenal nya atau tidak.

"Kak Yixing ya." Sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang teruarai dengan indahnya, terlihat badannya gemetar dari tempat aku berdiri. Semengerikan itukah ritual ini? hingga gadis yang berada disamping Mr. Court harus bergidik ketakutan? Entahlah. "Semoga dia mendapatkan pria yang sabar dan baik." Aku terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat keluguaan dan kepolosan Kak Yixing. Well, bukannya aku memiliki pikiran yang mesum. Tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja kepolosan Kak Yixing membuat jiwa jahilku terpanggil.

"Demi roh para leluhur kami yang bersemayam dan menyaksikan ritual kami. Gadis suci nan tersegel ini telah terikat dengan takdir yang telah menanti. Wahai Pria bernama Joomyeon. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi takdir sah gadis bernama Yixing ini. Ikatan kalian akan tersimpul selamanya."

Angin semilir mengalun lembut malam ini. Terang bulan tetap gemilau dengan indahnya. Sungguh suasana yang berbeda dengan ritual kedewasaan yang lalu-lalu.

Lagi-lagi dahiku mengernyit heran mendengar nama pria yang terucap dari Mr. Court.

Joomyeon?

Astaga. Tadi Jongdo, jong siapa itu yang menjadi takdir Kak Minseok. Sekarang pria yang tak tau siapa dengan nama aneh pula yang menjadi takdir kak Yixing. Oh God, mengapa aku tak mengetahui pria-pria yang ditakdirkan dengan sahabat-sahabatku?

Angin mengalun menggerakkan ribuan daun untuk bergemerisik secara bersama. Seakan angin itu ingin mengalunkan melodi indah untuk malam ini. Mengantarkan berpuluh gadis menemukan sang dambaan hati. Saat menatap sang rembulan, entah mengapa mataku terpaku dengan indahnya sang rembulan.

"Demi roh para leluhur kami yang bersemayam dan menyaksikan ritual kami. Gadis suci nan tersegel ini telah terikat dengan takdir yang telah menanti. Wahai Pria bernama Sehun. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi takdir sah gadis bernama Luhan ini. Ikatan kalian akan tersimpul selamanya." Mendengar ucapan Mr. Court, ku gelengkan kepalaku dan berdecak sebal. Sungguh. Aku tak mengenal nama-nama pria yang dari tadi ia sebutkan. Siapa pula Sehun itu.

Ketika langkah kaki Kak Luhan telah menapak di luar lingkaran tempat ritual, gemerlap bintang telah tertutup dengan gumpalan awan columbus. Cahaya sang rembulan pun seakan tertelan secara perlahan.

Jdar

Gemuruh petir tiba-tiba menggelegar di seluruh pelosok kota kecil ini, seakan menyambut gadis yang akan melangkah mendekat kearah Mr. Court untuk melakukan ritual kedewasaan. Teriakan ketakutan, kaget, dan histeris membuat suasana semakin riuh dan tegang. Apakah penyambutan hari ini benar-benar tidak direstui? Atau jangan-janagan ritual pencegahan badai yang dilakukan Mr. Court tidak menangkal apapun? Entahlah, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi

"SEMUA TENANG!"

Suara menggelegar Mr. Court mampu membuat seluruh penduduk Latent terkesiap dan berdiam diri selayaknya patung. "TIDAK AKAN TERJADI APAPUN! KITA AKAN TETAP MELANJUTKAN RITUAL KEDEWASAAN PARA GADIS INI!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Court mempersilahkan salah satu gadis melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia adalah gadis terpopuler. Banyak pria yang mengincarnya. Chaterine. Sosok gadis berambut ikal panjang dengan warna pirang dan kulit kecoklatan. Memiliki bibir penuh yang sexy, dengan bagian menonjol yang tepat di badan miliknya.

"Apakah cuaca buruk ini menjadi suatu pertanda bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang terpilih untuk penguasa mereka?"

"Kurasa seperti itu. Tak mengherankan Chaterine adalah sosok gadis ideal yang sempurna. Tak ada pria yang tak tertarik dengannya. Pasti penguasa mereka juga tertarik dengan gadis ini."

"Tak kusangka, ia akan menjadi salah satu pendamping penguasa mereka"

Mendengar bisik-bisik itu membuat ku ingin bertanya. Tapi aku tau, jika aku langsung ikut alur obrolan mereka. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun dan tata karma.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa maksud dari pendamping penguasa mereka? Bukankah ritual kedewasaan ini untuk mencegah kaum werewolf itu untuk mengambil gadis di kota ini? apakah cerita tentang mereka memiliki beberapa versi hingga mom salah menceritakannya?_

Angin berhembus kencang, sangat berbeda dengan angin sepoi yang ku rasakan tadi. Gemuruh petir mengitari Latent dengan kepekatan yang menyeramkan. Sinar rembulan telah tertutup sempurna, seakan-akan ia takut untuk menyinari bumi kembali.

Hembusan angin semakin kencang sehingga api yang berkobar dengan tinggi tiba-tiba hilang. Seakan tersapu mengikuti arus angin yang berhembus. Abu-abu kayu yang seharusnya menuliskan nama pria takdir Chaterine ikut bertebangan melingkupi seluruh kota Latent

"Gadis itu! Dialah yang terpilih! Lihatlah, abu-abu itu tak menuliskan sebuah nama tetapi bertebangan melingkupi Latent" teriak salah satu penduduk yang mana mampu menyedot perhatianku dan penduduk yang lain

"Penguasa mereka telah memilih gadis itu."

Dalam benakku, perasaan konyol melekat dengan erat. Penguasa apa yang memilih pendamping hidup dengan menerbangkan abu? Sungguh menggelikan. Tentu saja abu itu bertebangan. Abu hanya partikel-partikel kecil yang telah berubah dari proses pembakaran. Tentu saja partikel-partikel itu sangat mudah untuk diterbangkan angin yang begitu besar dan kencang seperti ini. Sungguh tak logis sekali.

Dalam hentakan angin kencang, aku mendengar geraman dibalik semak-semak yang menjulang tinggi diantara pohon rimbun yang lebat di sekitar tempat ritual.

Serigala?

Konyol. Tentu saja ada serigala di sekitar sini. Tempat ritual ini kan hampir memasuki wilayah hutan yang menurut cerita penduduk lain, hutan penuh misteri sehingga tak sembarang penduduk bisa memasuki hutan belantara itu

Geraman-geraman serigala semakin terdengar jelas. Ku akui karena geraman para serigala itu bulu kudukku meremang seketika. Pikiran negative melayang mengitari otakku. Bagaimana jika serigala-serigala itu kelaparan? Bukankah hewan hanya memiliki insting bukan pemikiran seperti manusia? Meskipun kita dan hewan berada satu kingdom. Tetapi family, genus, spesies kita telah berbeda. Penyerangan besar-besaran itu menakutkan. Lebih mengerikan dari boneka _voodoo_ milik Mr. Court.

Terlihat jelas, pucat pasi tercetak di wajah para penduduk. Ku tebak bulu kuduk mereka juga meremang karena geraman serigala. Meskipun aku tau, pikiran mereka bukan takut diserang serigala karena kelaparan. Pasti pikiran mereka bersangkut paut dengan ritual kedewasaan dan penguasa mereka.

"Demi Tuhan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat ritual kedewasaan yang begitu mengerikan seperti ini." mendengar gumaman halus yang berasal dari samping kiri, sontak membuatku memalingkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang mengikal hingga pinggang. Dengan hidung mancung sempurna. Serta tubuh mungil. Aku tau gadis ini. Sangat tau malah. Kyungsoo. Salah satu sahabat baikku. Kyungsoo melangkah lebih dekat kearah ku dengan pasti, ia menyapaku dengan senyum cantik yang ia miliki.

"Apakah ritual ini tak bisa dihentikan? Apakah geraman serigala dibalik semak-semak itu tak mampu menghentikan semua ini? Well, aku tak ingin mati muda karena tewas diterkam serigala kelaparan omong-omong," ucap ku

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yakin Mr. Court tidak akan pernah menghentikan ritual ini meskipun segerombol serigala itu memangsa seluruh penduduk Latent. Kau tau sendirikan, B. Jika kota ini terikat dengan roh-roh leluhur. Jika ia menghentikan ritual yang telah ia mulai karena geraman serigala, ia atau mungkin seluruh penduduk Kota Latent menghadapi kemurkaan roh leluhur yang mengikat kota ini."

Kepercayaan Kyungsoo akan alam roh, manusia jejadian, dan apapun itu sangatlah kental. Tetapi ia sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang ketidakpercayaanku akan semua itu. "Lalu, menurutmu apakah gadis popular dengan berjuta pesona itu telah terikat dengan penguasa mereka seperti ucapan para penduduk yang lain?"

Sungguh tak habis pikir. Manusia ditakdirkan dengan manusia serigala. Bagaimana cara mereka menghasilkan keturunan?

Pertanyaan terpentingnya. Bagaimana wujud asli manusia serigala itu? Jika mereka memang nyata. Jika mereka bisa berubah dari manusia menjadi serigala sesungguhnya, bukankah itu tak masuk akal sama sekali? Manusia yang memiliki anatomi, system pernapasan, system pencernaan, dan seluruh system yang mengatur tubuh manusia dapat berubah menjadi serigala yang memiliki anatomi dan system yang berbeda dari manusia.

Aneh.

 _Impossible_.

Mustahil

"Entahlah, aku tak tau akan hal itu, B. Tetapi tak mengherankan jika penguasa mereka tergoda untuk memiliki gadis sempurna seperti Chaterine itu," Ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau, Kak Luhan, dan yang lain lebih sempurna daripada gadis popular itu, Kyung," Bantah ku

Mulut Kyungsoo telah membuka ingin menjawab perkataan ku, sebelum Mr. court menyela, "Wahai, para penguasa hutan. Apakah gadis inilah yang engkau inginkan? Apakah gadis inilah takdir yang engkau nantikan?" ucapan lantang Mr. Court menggema seakan terpantul dengan dinding tak kasat mata.

Gemuruh petir semakin bersahutan seakan menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Court. Geraman-geraman serigala telah berubah menjadi lolongan yang saling bersahutan. Sungguh mencekam. Alam seakan berpihak kepada keberadaan 'mereka' yang semakin terkuak. Alam seakan ikut menyuarakan bahwa 'mereka' menginginkan gadis itu. Sekelebat aku melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Chaterine. Sejujurnya, aku tak memahami mengapa ia berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin dia sudah tak waras. Atau mungkin dia tersanjung telah terikat dengan penguasa mereka. Itu pun jika 'mereka' nyata dan keberadaannya dapat diakui secara paten dan tertulis, atau mungkin tergambarkan. Intinya, gadis itu sinting

Dalam hitungan detik, hujan mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Badai besar kembali datang. Dan aku sangat yakin jika ritual penangkal badai yang dilakukan Mr. Court tidak berhasil.

Meskipun hujan telah mengguyur dengan hebatnya, meskpiun semua penduduk Latent telah basah kuyup. Tak ada yang berani meninggalkan tempat ritual. Karena Mr. Court tidak memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkan tempat ritual tersebut.

"Apakah kita akan mati beku disini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Selama daya tahan tubuh kita kuat, B."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, aku mendengus tanpa sadar. Well, sejujurnya aku ingin kabur dari tempat ini dan segera menggulingkan badanku di bawah selimut tebal dan boneka-boneka berbulu milikku.

"Wahai para penguasa hutan. Apakah ini jawaban yang engkau berikan? Jika benar gadis ini yang telah engkau ikat. Kami. Para penduduk Kota Latent akan memperlakukan gadis ini selayaknya hingga engkau menjemput gadis ini untuk menjadi pendapingmu kelak," Ucap Mr. Court

Jdar

Petir menggelegar dan menyambar salah satu pohon besar di dekat tempat ritual hingga membuat penduduk Latent yang berada di sekitar pohon tersebut terjengit kaget dan berhamburan menjauh dari robohan pohon besar itu. Namun, Mr. Court menginstrupsi penduduk agar tenang. Karena dengan petir yang merobohkan pohon tersebut merupakan pertanda bahwa Chaterine telah benar-benar diikat oleh penguasa werewolf.

Pikiranku berkecamuk, semua yang terjadi saat ritual kedewasaan Chaterine membuatku semakin mempertanyakan kenyataan tentang werewolf tersebut. Gemuruh petir, angin besar bagai tornado, hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras nya. Dan tak lupa pula, petir menyambar sebuah pohon besar adalah jawaban dari penguasa mereka? Konyol sekali, bagaimana cara Mr. Court menafsirkan semua kejadian alam itu sebagai jawaban penguasa werewolf bahwa penguasa werewolf itu benar-benar telah mengikat Chaterine? Bagaimana jika penafsiran yang dilakukan salah total? Entahlah, kurasa semua ini hanya kebetulan saja. Gadis popular. Serigala. Ritual kedewasaan. Penguasa. Kecantikan. Takdir. Pertanda. Cuaca buruk.


	2. Chapter 2

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Sisa-sisa pekatnya badai masih menyelubungi Latent dengan pergerakan langit yang konstan. Secerca cahaya matahari hanya mampu menembus beberapa titik gumpalan awan yang telah mengikis. Kurasa, badai belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Kebisingan-kebisingan mulai mengusik ketentraman Latent dengan perlahan. Penghormatan. Pengabdian. Penyerahan. Itulah yang dilakukan penduduk Latent kepada gadis yang telah terikat oleh penguasa werewolf sesuai yang diutarakan tetua kota ini—Mr. Court.

"Seorang putri yang telah menerima takhta. Takdir sungguh berpihak kepadanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Zitao. Gadis dengan tinggi yang melebihiku dengan rambut hitam lurus hingga pinggang, mata tajam dengan ciri khas warna hitam di sekitar matanya. Gadis cantik yang mampu mengikat siapapun yang melihatnya."Apakah kau ingin menjadi seperti Chaterine, Zi? Menjadi takdir penguasa _werewolf_?"

Zitao mengetukkan jemarinya ke dagu lancip miliknya, "Kurasa itu keren. Memiliki pasangan penguasa werewolf dengan berjuta pesona dan kekuatan." Aku terkikik mendengar jawaban Zitao, "Berjuta pesona?" Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku untuk menggodanya, "Apakah kau telah mengetahui wujud mereka yang sebenarnya? Apakah kau juga yakin jika mereka memiliki pesona yang mematikan? Bagaimana jika mereka berbentuk mengerikan?"

"Aku sangat yakin jika para _werewolf_ itu keren. Kau ingat Jacob, manusia serigala di film twilight? Bukankah dia tampan, memesona, kekar, dan sexy?" Mendengar itu aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas, "Oh ayolah, Zi. Itu hanya film yang diproduksi oleh khayalan manusia."

"Kita hidup di Latent pun masih dikelilingi dengan kepercayaan seperti itu, B. Perubahan. Tradisi. Roh. Ritual. Kita semua hidup disini pun bukan hanya sekedar khayalan omong-omong. Jadi tak mustahil bukan jika manusia serigala itu benar-benar ada dan memiliki pesona yang mematikan?" bantah Kyungsoo

"Tapi itu tak masuk akal, Kyung. Bagaimana serigala berubah menjadi manusia atau sebaliknya? Selama hidup di Latent, aku hanya melihat boneka _voodoo_ milik Mr. Court dan ritual-ritual yang dilakukan Mr. Court yangmana sampai saat ini, aku tak mengerti apakah itu berguna atau tidak." Aku menjeda ucapanku, "Dan lagi jika _werewolf_ itu benar-benar ada. Bukankah ritual kedewasaan yang selama ini dilakukan merupakan ritual untuk mencegah para _werewolf_ mengambil gadis di kota ini? lalu mengapa yang terpilih menjadi takdir penguasa malah dipuja seakan telah menjadi ratu di kota ini?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu, B?" Kyungsoo memandangku.

"Tentu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan kiriku dan lengan kanan Zitao untuk menuju ke tempat duduk yang tersedia di kafetarian sekolah kecil kami—John Lether.

"Apakah kalian telah mengetahui jika sebelum adanya ritual kedewasaan ini, para gadis di Kota Latent ini diserahkan kepada para _werewolf_ itu?"

"Semua orang mengetahui cerita itu, Kyung. Hingga sampai saat ini para orangtua gadis yang tak ingin anaknya diserahkan kepada kaum werewolf itu berterimakasih dan berjanji akan mengikuti apapun perintah Mr. Court." Ujar Zitao, "Hanya saja aku tak mengetahui isi perjanjian Mr. Court dengan penguasa _werewolf_ itu."

"Menurut cerita dari nenek buyutku, isi perjanjian itu adalah mengubah penyerahan gadis kepada kaum _werewolf_ dengan ritual kedewasaan." Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maksud dari isi perjanjian itu adalah kaum _werewolf_ tak dapat seenaknya mengambil atau mengklaim para gadis di Latent, karena dalam ritual kedewasaan telah mematenkan nama takdir sang gadis. Mr. Cort mengatakan kepada penguasa bahwa gadis yang telah dipatenkan dalam ritual kedewasaan, kesegelannya muthlak milik nama yang tertera."

"Lalu, apakah para penguasa _werewolf_ menerima persyaratan dan perjanjian yang diajukan Mr. Court dengan lapang dada?" tanyaku

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Penguasa itu mengatakan bahwa jika dalam proses ritual kedewasaan akan timbul keanehan yang sangat ekstrim. Entah itu cuaca buruk atau apapun. Maka gadis yang melakukan ritual saat itu merupakan takdir dari penguasa _werewolf_. Tetapi jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, maka gadis itu bukan takdir penguasa _werewolf_."

"Apakah maksudmu gadis yang telah terikat dengan sang penguasa merupakan calon ratu kaum _werewolf_ sehingga kita harus menghormati calon ratu mereka, begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku

Jika mereka benar-benar ada, rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan penguasa mereka. Ohh, bukankah aku akan tau penguasa mereka ketika Chaterine dan ia bersama? Aku sangat penasaran sekali. Bagaimana bentuk asli mereka? Bagaimana pesona yang mereka miliki, dan banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kemungkinan yang terlintas di benakku saat ini

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" teguran halus mampu mengagetkan kami bertiga yang sedang serius mengobrol dan tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar

Dengan spontan kami terjengit kaget dan menghentikan napas seketika. Jantung kami berdegup kencang karena kekagetan yang kami alami, "Astaga Kak Lu. Mengapa kau datang seperti hantu?" Runtut Zitao

"Maafkan aku, salah kalian sendiri yang mengobrol sangat serius hingga tak menyadari keberadaan kami sama sekali." Ucap Kak Luhan

"Pasangan Chaterine lebih menarik daripada kalian kak. Sungguh." Celetukku yang mampu membuatku mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Kak Minseok

Setelah mendapat jitakan manis dari Kak Minseok, tanpa basa basi kembali Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok pun ikut bergabung dalam obrolan yang kami lakukan, "Pasangan Chaterine ya. Seperti apa ya wujud dari sang penguasa? Apakah ia sempurna? Mengerikan? Mengagumkan? Atau menyeramkan?" gumam Kak Yixing

"Entahlah, itu yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan. Toh, nanti saat Chaterine memperkenalkan pasangannya, ia akan menunjukkan bagaimana wujud asli sang penguasa tersebut, bukan?" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Well, jika ia benar-benar takdir sang penguasa. Kalau seandainya 'mereka' tak nyata, berarti Chaterine akan menjadi perawan tua." Mendengar celetukkan ku, kelima sahabatku hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Usia penentuan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mendampingimu hingga ajal menjemput. Perasaan. Jiwa. Pikiran. Akan menyatu saat pertama kali mata bertatap. Tak mengherankan jika mereka tak terpisahkan. Karena mereka adalah sepasang yang tak terpisahkan. Kau dan dia. Entah itu mereka atau kita. Entah itu kita atau kita. Dan entah itu mereka atau mereka. Hanya takdirlah yang dapat mengungkap._

Keheningan terjadi ketika terdengar alunan suara. Suara yang menyuarakan pengungkapan seakan bagai mantra pengingat. Suara yang tiba-tiba terlintas tanpa ada seseorang yang menyuarakannya. Suara lembut yang seakan telah terhafal sejak kita menghirup bau alam untuk pertama kalinya

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Pengabdian kepada mereka telah membelah menjadi dua. Mereka telah memilih. Mereka telah mengikat. Tak mampu melepas. Tak mungkin berlari. Hadapi. Perjuangkan. Takdir. Penentuan. Cinta. Kesetiaan._

 _Mereka telah memilih_

 _Mereka telah menginginkan_

 _Mereka telah menentukan_

Angin berhembus semilir mengantar suara tanpa penyuara tersebut,"A-apakah kalian mendengar suara itu? W-well, siapa yang menyalakan radio?" tanpa sadar, suara yang ku keluarkan tergagap

Kelima sahabatku menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Kurasa bukan benda elektronik yang bersuara, B. Kurasa roh di sekitar kitalah yang menyuarakannya." Ucap Kyungsoo

Roh? Yang benar saja? Kita tidak berada disebuah ritual pemanggilan roh, omong-omong. Dan juga, boneka _voodoo_ Mr. Court tidak berkeliaran disekitar kita. Lalu bagaimana kita dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas seperti ini?

"Kau yakin, Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pasti. Melihat kesungguhan yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuatku mau tak mau terjerembab dalam lingkaran kepercayaan antara dunia roh dan dunia fana. Akal sehat yang semakin mengikis sejak rumor keberadaan _werewolf_ itu membuatku memiliki rasa penasaran yang semakin memupuk, "Lalu apa yang dimaksudkan suara tersebut?" tanyaku

"Ku rasa alunan suara tersebut memberitahukan kepada kita tentang ritual kedewasaan." Ujar Kak Luhan yang mampu mendapat anggukan sepakat dari Kak Yixing, Kyungsoo, Zitao dan Kak Minseok, "Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Namun ada yang mengganjal dalam benakku, siapa yang dimaksudkan dalam kalimat 'entah itu mereka atau kita. Entah itu kita atau kita. Atau entah itu mereka atau mereka?'" tambah Kak Yixing

"Entahlah, apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahukan hal ini kepada Mr. Court?" Tanya Zitao. Dengan cepat Kak Minseok mencegahnya, "Kurasa tidak perlu. Entah apa yang terjadi nantinya, tetapi firasatku seakan mengatakan jika kita memberitahukan kepada Mr. Court maka akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengetahui arti kalimat-kalimat yang terlantun tadi?"

"Kita akan menyelidiki dan mencari tau setelah Luhan bertemu dengan pria bernama Sehun." Ucap Kak Minseok

Seakan tersadar dari mimpi, kami lupa akan kenyataan jika Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok juga telah memiliki pasangan untuk mendampingin kehidupan mereka kelak. "Omong-omong tentang Kak Luhan yang belum bertemu dengan pasangannya. Apakah kalian telah bertemu dengan pasangan kalian, Kak?" Zitao bertanya dengan antusias

Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok mengangguk dengan semburat merah menjalar di wajah putih dan bersih milik mereka, "Bagaimana kesan pertama kalian terhadap pasangan kalian?" Tanya ku

Kak Yixing menutup kedua pipinya yang telah memerah dengan kedua tangan nya,"Well, Joomyeon merupakan pria yang baik. Ia memiliki warna mata biru tua bercampur hitam. Rambut nya sedikit gondrong berwarna hitam. Ia memiliki paras tampan dan menenangkan, ia memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Entah mengapa dalam sekali pandang aku telah menyukai nya." Jelas Kak Yixing yangmana mampu membuat ku dan yang lain menggoda nya dengan bersiul atau meneriaki wajah Kak Yixing yang semakin memerah.

"Kalau Kak Minseok? Bagaimana kesan pertama dengan Jongdo?" Tanya ku

"Jongdo?" Kak Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, "B, seingatku nama pria yang tertulis diabu adalah Jongdae, bukan Jongdo." Bantah Kak Minseok

"Oh, siapapun namanya sudah."

"Um, dia memiliki rahang yang tegas dengan bola mata berwarna coklat terang bercampur hitam yang tegas. Entah mengapa, rambut yang ia miliki juga sedikit gondrong berwarna coklat tua. Dia memiliki senyuman yang mematikan. Dia membuat ku sesak napas." Jawab Kak Minseok

Ku tatap Kak Minseok dan Kak Yixing secara bergantian, "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan penduduk yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu di kota ini. apakah mungkin ia penduduk baru yang belum pernah memperkenalkan diri kepada kita?" gumamku

Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Mereka satu keluarga, tetapi tak sekandung. Joomyeon mengatakan kepadaku jika mereka adalah penduduk asli Latent. Hanya saja, selama ini mereka selalu menutup diri hingga tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka di kota ini."

"Ohhh." Ucap ku, Kyungsoo, Zitao, dan Kak Luhan secara bersamaan

"Apakah kalian tak berminat untuk mengenalkan mereka kepada kita, Kak?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Dalam dua hari kedepan, Joomyeon memiliki urusan penting. Tetapi aku tak bertanya urusan penting seperti apa." Jawab Kak Yixing, "Sedangkan Jongdae, dia akan menjemput kedua sepupunya. Jadi aku tak bisa mengenalkan dia terlebih dahulu kepada kalian." Tambah Kak Minseok

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Langit semakin membiru seiring berjalannya waktu. Gumpalan-gumpalan hitam telah mengikis menjadi gumpalan putih bersih nan indah. Namun aroma bau tanah basah masih setia menguar di setiap sudut kota, seakan tak dapat dihilangkan jika tadi malam terdapat badai yang begitu hebat.

Dalam derap langkah kami lakukan untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas spiritual. Kelas yang memberikan kita suatu pengetahuan non ilmiah dengan macam-macam penjelasan yang tak dapat dikaji secara jelas hanya karena dipatenkan dengan teori-teotri muthlak.

Mrs. Swart—wanita tua dengan bingkai kacamata berwarna hitam, gaun berwarna hitam, dan hiasan kepala berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan helai rambut dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ia lah yang memberikan kami segepok buku mantra yang harus dihafalkan dengan bait-bait makna yang tak dimengerti sama sekali. Ia juga mengatakan jika dengan menghafalkan mantra-mantra itu, kita dapat bersatu secara perlahan dengan alam sekitar.

Suasana kelas sangat riuh dan penuh sesak. Entah mengapa, siswa siswi kali ini sangat berminat dengan kelas spiritual. Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat subjek yang menjadi perhatian para siswa.

Gadis pirang dengan bentuk tubuh proporsional yang mampu membuat semua pria tergiur untuk menikmatinya dan membuat banyak wanita iri akan kemolekannya—Chaterine—tak mengherankan sama sekali

Dehaman keras mengintrupsi seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas spiritual. Sekejap seluruh siswa berada di tempat yang telah disediakan di kelas itu.

"Setiap peristiwa kecil hingga besar telah ku lewati dengan saksama. Namun, badai mengerikan yang menyelimuti Kota Latent tadi malam merupakan sejarah yang harus ku kenang sepanjang hidup." Mrs. Swart berjalan kekanan dan kekiri di depan papan tulis miliknya. "Seorang gadis muda dengan paras elok dan rupawan, kepribadian tegas dan berwibawa mampu menarik perhatian sang penguasa." Mendengar ucapan Mrs. Swart mampu membuatku melirik kearah Chaterine yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Gadis cantik itulah merupakan contoh yang harus ditiru. Karena aku memahami jika jiwa dan raganya telah bersatu dengan alam sehingga sang penguasa mampu tertarik kepadanya. Pengetahuan spiritual yang ia miliki telah melebihi seluruh gadis-gadis di kota ini, sehingga ialah yang terpilih untuk menjadi takdir dan pendamping sang penguasa." Mrs. Swart berjalan pelan kearah Chaterine dengan penuh rasa hormat

Hingga seperti itukah pengaruh takdir dari sang penguasa?

"Ceritakanlah penyatuanmu dengan alam hingga kau mampu mengeluarkan seluruh daya tarikmu, Lord." Ucap Mrs. Swart

Lord? Astaga.

Langkah anggun tercipta dengan lembut dari kaki-kaki jenjang milik Chaterine. Entah itu sengaja ia lakukan atau tidak.

Chaterine mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh siswa. Seakan dari tatapan matanya dapat diartikan 'Akulah sang ratu. Kalian tak mungkin menjadi aku.' Senyum manis ia lontarkan sebelum ia mengatakan, "Akulah yang terpilih. Akulah yang mereka pilih. Akulah yang bersatu dengan sang penguasa karena akulah takdir sang penguasa—"

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Pengabdian kepada mereka telah membelah menjadi dua. Mereka telah memilih. Mereka telah mengikat. Tak mampu melepas. Tak mungkin berlari. Hadapi. Perjuangkan. Takdir. Penentuan. Cinta. Kesetiaan._

 _Mereka telah memilih_

 _Mereka telah menginginkan_

 _Mereka telah menentukan_

Degup jantung berdetak semakin cepat, alunan suara itu kembali.

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Kemuslihatan terbentuk. Kemunafikan berselimut. Bukan. Bukan. Mereka telah memilih. Mereka telah berkehendak. Tak dapat ditafsirkan. Tak dapat dipaksakan. Bukan._

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Telah ditentukan. Hati telah memilih. Kau dan dia. Bersatu. Mereka atau kita. Kita atau kita. Mereka atau mereka. terikat. Terhubung. Satu. Tak terpisahkan._

Alunan suara yang tak ku kenal namun terasa tak asing di telinga pun terus mengalun dalam setiap napas berhembus. Ruangan di kelas seakan hampa, ucapan Chaterine yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di depan kelas terasa membisu. Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan sama sekali.

 _17 tahun. Telah terlaksana. Akan terlaksana. Tak mungkin diperdaya. Mereka memilih._

"—byun?" lambaian tangan tepat di depan wajah ku, membuatku dapat kembali mendengar seluruh suara di kelas. "Apakah selama nona Chaterine memberikan kisah spiritual yang ia miliki, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya?" pertanyaan menuntut Mrs. Swart membuatku tak dapat berkutik. Ini semua bukan keinginan ku. Pendengaranku tentang cerita luar biasa Chaterine tiba-tiba menghilang dan hampa. Bagaimana aku dapat tau apa yang ia ceritakan?

Chaterine. Ratu. Pendamping penguasa. pasti tentang itu semua yang ia bicarakan. Oh dan tak lupa tentang kecantikan dan kesexyan yang ia banggakan. "Chaterine—"

"Nona Chaterine, Byun." Sela Mrs. Swart, "Derajat yang ia miliki lebih tinggi daripada kau, Byun." Tambah Mrs. Swart

"Ohh, baiklah. Saya melupakan derajat itu." Ucapku penuh dengan penyesalan, "Nona Chaterine menceritakan tentang _werewolf_ yang tertarik dengan kecantikannya, karena ia memiliki kelebihan pemahaman tentang spiritual. Karena kelebihan yang ia miliki, entah itu kecantikan, kemolekan, kepintaran akan spiritual mampu menjadikan ia sebagai pendamping _werewolf_."

"Penguasa, Byun. Aku takdir sang penguasa, bukan sekedar _werewolf._ " Bantah Chaterine

Dengan perasaan yang entah mengapa membuncah ingin membungkam mulut beracun itu, "Maaf sang takdir penguasa. Pasanganmu itu adalah bagian dari kaum _werewolf_. Tak salah bukan jika aku hanya mengatakan _werewolf_?"

Kabut marah menyelimuti mata Chaterine. "Mengapa kau tak menghormati calon ratu mu ini, Byun? Derajat penguasa _werewolf_ sangat tinggi, derajat yang ia miliki melebihi derajat siapapun. Kau tak pantas mengatakan pendampingku hanya dengan sebutan _werewolf_." Mataku melotot, hampir saja tawaku tersembur dengan keras jika aku tak mengingat Mrs. Swart berada di kelas dan banyak manusia yang memuja dan menghormati Chaterine sebagai sang ratu disini. "Maafkan, hamba yang mulia. Atas perkataan yang hamba lontarkan. Namun, hamba akan lebih tersanjung jika pasangan anda benar-benar nyata. Ohh itupun jika mereka benar-benar nyata, hamba berharap penafsiran yang dilakukan Mr. Court tentang kau adalah takdir sang penguasa adalah sebuah kebenaran, Yang mulia."

Aku tau kemurkaan yang hampir Chaterine semburkan. Oleh sebab itu, tanpa perlu waktu lama segera ku bungkukkan badanku, untuk memberi hormat kepada Chaterine dan Mrs. Swart. "Maafkan saya, Mrs Swart. Karena saya sangat ingin bertemu dengan kaum mereka. Saya masih dilanda keterkejutan jika gadis cantik terpopuler di kota ini memiliki keberuntungan yang sangat menakjubkan. Saya tak sabar menanti Sang Mulia Ratu Chaterine memperkenalkan secara resmi Sang penguasa kepada kita."

"Kau iri kepada ku, Byun?" nada mengejek mengalun dengan mudahnya, ku tatap ia dengan senyum penuh sopan santun, "Ohh, Yang Mulia. Kau sangat mengerti sekali."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Kau gila, B." Rutuk Kak Luhan

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan hingga kau mengatakan aku gila, Kak?"

Ku tatap Kak Luhan, dan sahabatku yang lain, "Kau telah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada calon ratu yang telah disanjung dan dimuliakan penduduk Latent ini, B." Ucap Kak Luhan

"Tak biasanya kau mau berurusan dengan dia atau mengutarakan pendapat di kelas spiritual." Tambah Kyungsoo

"Entahlah, aku merasa perasaanku membuncah marah ketika Mrs. Swart menyangkut pautkan tentang derajat." Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan stabil, "Chaterine hanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan mendapatkan keberuntungan—well, jika menjadi takdir sang penguasa adalah sebuah keberuntungan—tetapi dia masih calon dari sang penguasa bukan. Nama terang diabu itu pun tak tertulis jelas. Bisa saja bukan, Mr. Court dan penduduk yang lain salah menafsirkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi dengan Chaterine."

"Kau benar." Ucap Zitao, "Tetapi sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu melamun hingga ketahuan kau tak mendengarkan cerita penting—menurut Mrs. Swart—yang diutarakan Chaterine?"

"Kalimat-kalimat 17 tahun dan suara yang mengalun itu seakan menyabotase pendengaranku. Apapun yang dikatakan Chaterine seakan tak dapat ku dengar sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku tadi juga mendengar alunan itu, tetapi aku tetap masih bisa mendengarkan cerita Chaterine." Ungkap Zitao yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan yang lain.

Kukedikkkan bahuku, "Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu malas dengan cerita Chaterine sehingga suara itu menyabotase pikiran dan pendengaranku."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Langit sore telah menampakkan diri dengan indahnya. Putih bercampur orange dan biru mampu memanjakan mata siapapun yang menyaksikan. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke sebuah tempat dengan semak belukar yang menghias dimana-mana. Tanaman merambat yang melingkup hampir semua bangunan yang tersembunyi di tempat itu. Halaman luas yang entah mengapa menjadi tempat favoritku sejak dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran-pikiranku yang mana tak ada satu pun yang tau bahwa aku sering berkunjung kemari. Ku dudukkan diriku di atas batu datar besar yang tersedia di tengah halaman itu dengan dilindungi pohon yang rimbun dan menyejukkan.

"Penguasa. Serigala. Manusia. Derajat." Mulutku mengumamkan kata-kata itu berulangkali tanpa terasa lelah sama sekali

"Ada apa dengan penguasa, serigala, manusia, dan derajat, nona Byun Baekhyun?" Suara berat yang khas mengalun lembut di samping kiriku. "Astaga, Tuan-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-kuketahui. Kau datang seperti hantu. Dan apaa-apaaan itu, bukankah sudah ku katakan kepadamu jika kita bertemu pakailah bajumu."

Senyum manis tercipta diparas tampan milik pemuda asing ini. ia mengaku penduduk asli Latent. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut dengan Mr. Court yang membawa boneka _voodoo_ nya, jadi ia tidak pernah menampakkan diri selain di tempat terpencil yang tak akan pernah ada penduduk yang mau menginjakkan kaki disini—Entahlah, aku tak tau alasan itu adalah alasan yang sebenarnya atau bukan. Ia memiliki mata indah berwarna emas bercampur coklat tua dan hitam. Rambut nya berponi menutupi dahinya, berwarna coklat kemerahan bercampur hitam. Sangat pas sekali dengan kulit yang ia miliki. Ia pun memiliki tubuh atletis yang indah yang sejujurnya mampu membuat setiap mata memandang tak mampu mengalihkannya.

"Maafkan aku, nona byun. Aku sedari tadi memanggil namamu, tetapi kau masih asyik dengan permainan putar kata yang kau lakukan." Ucap pemuda itu penuh penyesalan

Mendengar itu, aku mengumamkan kata tak apa untuk menjawabnya, ku geser tubuhku, untuk memberi ia tempat disampingku. Ku peluk erat kedua kakiku yang terlipat dan menompangkan daguku diatas kedua lututku yang berhimpit. "Kau berada dimana ketika ritual kedewasaan kemarin, Tuan?"

"Aku berada di tempat tinggalku, nona."

Ku hembuskan napas beratku, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tinggalmu itu?" Aku merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang menjalar dari sisi tubuhku yang bersentuhan dengan lengan kekar pemuda asing ini.

"Hanya berkumpul bersama sepupu-sepupu ku, menanti berhentinya badai yang mengerikan." Ucapnya

"Nona." Panggilan halus yang ia ucapkan mampu membuat bulu romaku meremang.

"Hm?"

"Aku mendengar bahwa gadis bernama Chaterine telah terpilih menjadi pendamping sang penguasa. Benarkah kabar itu?"

"Mr. Court mengatakan itu kepada kami saat badai menghantam ritual kedewasaan Chaterine." Ku jeda ucapanku, dan ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap kedua mata indah pemuda ini, "Menurutmu, apakah aku harus percaya keberadaan 'mereka'? Well, kau tau bukan selama ini aku sangat susah meyakini akan semua hal yang bersangkut paut diluar batas logika."

"Aku percaya akan keberadaan mereka, nona. Tetapi aku tak memaksakan kepercayaanku kepadamu, karena aku belum bisa membuktikan keberadaan mereka kepadamu." Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda asing ini membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau tau, nona. Aku berpikir, mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi pendamping sang penguasa? Kau lebih cocok daripada gadis bernama Chaterine itu."

"Jangan ngaco, jika penguasa itu benar-benar ada. apa pula yang ia lihat dari diriku." Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku, dan mengibaskan sebagian kotoran yang tertempel dicelana jins ku.

Malam mulai merambat, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti kota Latent. Pemuda asing yang tak mau memberitahukan namanya menuntunku hingga wilayah pusat kota yang cukup terang untuk ku lewati sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Tuan-yang-tak-kuketahui-namanya."

"Selamat malam juga, nona Byun."

Debaran halus mulai merambat di dalam relung hatiku. Sejak lama aku telah merasakan debaran itu. Tapi aku tak pernah menghiraukannya.

Bulan purnama yang masih setia menyinari malam, seakan memancarkan cahaya kuning yang sebenarnya. Cahaya rembulan itu seakan mampu menyinari seluruh Latent tanpa bantuan pijaran lampu yang bertebaran.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0**_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

 _ **Nyet : iya ini lanjut ya ^^**_

 _ **Jung : ku usahakan cari wifi terus ya, hahaha**_

 _ **Daebaektaeluv : iya ini lanjut ya^^**_

 _ **Yehet : dukung terus ya^^**_

 _ **Tempu : iya ini next^^**_

 _ **Keenz : makasih^^ iya ini lanjut ya**_

 _ **Intan : iya ini next ya^^**_

 _ **Intan954 : maaf ya gak fast updatenya :( semoga penasaran terus ya^^ hehe**_

 _ **Hyejin park : iya ini lanjut ya^^**_

 _ **Realvina : hehehe, semoga terbiasa ya. ditunggu chap selanjutnya ya^^**_

 _ **Rly : minta ditabok tuh baekhyun emangan, wkwkwk**_

 _ **chanBmine : iya ini lanjut ya^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

 _Aroma rumput basah tercium dengan kuat. Keheningan malam berhias kicauan burung malam menghantarkan ketenangan dalam jiwa. Sinar rembulan yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda menguar seakan menyelimuti hutan yang ku tapaki saat ini. Rimbunan daun yang saling bergesekan menimbulkan suara khas yang merdu. Menentramkan. Menyenangkan. Menenangkan. Perasaan senang dan rindu yang meletup secara bersamaan. Angin semilir menembus sela-sela kebimbangan yang ku tanggung._

 _Dalam dekap malam, kususuri setiap langkah dengan perasaan merindu. Tak peduli duri-duri tajam menggores kulit hingga berdarah. Sesungguhnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang ku cari. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku berlari begitu gelisah dan menyesakkan._

 _Semakin lama, semakin dalam kaki ku melangkah di dalam rimbunan pohon yang semakin mengerat. Ku hanya merasakan kesunyian dan kesendirian. Sinar rembulan menghias rimbunan daun yang sedang bergesek dengan sinar merah pekat, seperti darah yang menetes bagai embun di pagi hari. Ketenangan yang ku rasakan semakin pudar ketika mendengar lolongan serigala yangmana mampu menghentakkan seluruh kerja tubuh dalam seketika. Lolongan yang terasa berbeda dan merindu. Lolongan yang seakan dapat ku pahami. Lolongan yang seolah-olah tak ingin sang rembulan merah terus bergerak dan menghilang, seakan serigala itu memberitahukan kepada sang rembulan bahwa ia sedang menantikan takdir yang telah ia nantikan selama ini._

 _Degup jantung ku semakin bertalu dengan brutal. Kekakuan kaki yang semakin terasa seakan membuat seluruh kerja otot tubuh semakin melemas. Kesedihan. Kerinduan. Penantian. Lubuk hatiku, seolah ikut merasakan penantian sang serigala._

 _Menyesakkan_

 _Menyakitkan._

Tetes airmata mengalir saat ku kerjapkan kedua mata ku yang telah terbangun dari tidurku. Ku bangkitkan tubuhku untuk mengambil posisi duduk diatas tempat tidurku. Kuusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak ku, seakan dengan melakukan hal itu mampu membuat rasa sesak di dadaku menghilang.

Lolongan serigala yang begitu nyata, penantian yang begitu menyesakkan. Mengapa aku memimpikan dan merasakan hal seperti itu? Apakah ini karena otakku menstimulus kejadian bahwa keberadaan manusia serigala yang semakin terkuak hingga tanpa ku inginkan, alam bawah sadar ku menciptakan delusi seperti ini?

Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat jendela kamarku yang tak pernah ku tutup. Sinar rembulan yang begitu kuning dan terang. Seakan menyedotku dalam tarikan kuat yang begitu nyata. Semilir angin berhembus sepoi menyelimuti tubuh menghantarkan alunan nada dan suara yang beberapa hari ini mengusik kalbu

 _Tujuh belas tahun._

 _Sang rembulan semakin bergerak dengan cepat_

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Ingat. Tujuh belas tahun. Usia penentuan._

Ku turunkan kedua kakiku tuk melangkah ke jendela yang terbuka. Menatap sang rembulan dengan alunan yang semakin bertambah bait yang ku dengar.

 _Bukan dia. Tak terpilih saat penyerahan. Tujuh belas tahun penantian._

 _Bukan dia. Tak ditakdirkan dalam genggaman. Tujuh belas tahun kesengsaraan_

Dia? Siapakah dia yang dimaksudkan? Apakah itu aku? Apakah bait-bait yang ku dengar saat ini menceritakan tentang ritual kedewasaan yang akan ku lakukan tiga bulan lagi? Tapi mengapa?

 _Mereka menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Kita menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Tak berbeda. Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekat atau bahkan terlewat._

"Jika benar alunan suara ini adalah alunan para roh. Mengapa mereka selalu mengalunkan nya? Seingatku, Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok tak pernah mendengar alunan seperti ini saat akan melakukan ritual kedewasaan." Gumamku.

Ku melangkah kembali ke tempat tidurku, dan merebahkan tubuhku dengan terlentang. "Apakah alunan-alunan itu adalah sebuah peringatan bagiku karena jiwa dan ragaku tak menyatu dengan alam?" Ku acak rambutku gemas, "Bagaimana jiwaku dapat menyatu dengan alam jika selama ini aku tak pernah serius mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu?"

Dalam gelisah ku bangkitkan tubuhku kembali untuk melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ibuku menyimpan buku-buku yang ia koleksi.

Ruangan dengan bentuk yang unik. Memiliki berbagai ukiran disetiap dinding kosong dan terdapat pula tangga yang berbentuk spiral hingga ke atap tepat di rentetan rak buku yang berjejer membentuk pola di dinding yang tak terukir. Ruangan yang mendominasi warna-warna kuarter menghias memanjakan mata. Memasuki ruangan ini seperti memasuki dimensi lain. Entah itu karena apa, tetapi perasaan yang ditimbulkan dari ruangan ini bercampur aduk, antara misteri, ketenangan, ketegangan, dan perasaan-perasaan yang tak terdeskripsi lainnya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat judul-judul buku yang selama ini tak pernah ku minati sama sekali—Well, aku memiliki ruang penyimpanan tersendiri untuk buku-buku yang ku koleksi, jadi ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki ruang ini untuk mencari buku dan mempelajarinya—Ku ambil beberapa buku yang menurutku bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

 _Penantian_ —itu merupakan salah satu judul buku yang memiliki sampul coklat tua dengan tulisan latin. _Pengungkapan_ —salah satu judul buku dengan sampul hitam pekat tanpa ada hiasan yang lain. _Benang Merah_ —salah satu judul buku dengan sampul hitam berukir sebuah pola yang rumit dengan warna emas yang mencolok.

Ku bawa ketiga buku tersebut dan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sofa yang kuyakini sebagai tempat bersantai ibu saat membaca buku-buku koleksinya ini. Ku letakkan ketiga buku ini ke atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sofa unik yang saat ini ku duduki. Ku amati ketiga buku yang telah ku ambil itu, tanpa ragu tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil buku bersampul hitam dengan ukiran emas yang mencolok

Benang Merah

Buku yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar saat pertama kali melihat sampul yang terkesan mewah itu, dengan perasaan yang meletup ku letakkan buku ini di pangkuan ku. Ku buka perlahan sampul yang menghias indah melindung isi buku yang entah akan merubah cara pandang ku kelak atau tidak. Perasaan aneh muncul ketika mata mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di buku ini—

Benang merah.

Ikatan kuat yang menjalin secara erat.

Ikatan yang telah terikat sebelum darah menggumpal.

Kesaksian hati yang telah menjanji dalam sebuah takdir yang tak dapat dihindari. Kesediaan jiwa mengikat dalam sebuah jalin kasih tak kasat mata.

Ku buka lembar selanjutnya

Pengikatan tak memandang mata. Entah itu kaum manusia atau kaum yang telah hidup sejak dahulu kala.

Tak perlu ada ketakutan. Tak perlu ada kebimbangan. Jika kita, sang manusia bertakdir dengan salah satu dari mereka. Itulah perjanjian yang telah mereka lakukan dahulu. Perjanjian hati yang menemukan belahan jiwa dalam satu kali pandang.

Hitam Putih

Gelap Terang

Mereka mengikat kita. Mereka mengikat mereka. Kita mengikat kita.

Namun, Mereka dan kita berbeda.

Ketika mereka menemukan sang takdir. Maka mereka tak akan pernah melangkah jauh dari sang takdir. Karena ikatan yang telah mereka lihat telah sempurna.

Tetapi

Sang takdir tak akan tau jika sang takdir bukanlah mereka

Dalam kekuatan yang menyebar saat bulan purnama merah, mereka akan mengklaim sang takdir untuk menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Bulan merah penentu benang merah yang telah terikat sejak lama, menguak segala kebenaran sang takdir.

Kita takdir mereka. mereka takdir kita. kita tadir kita. mereka takdir mereka.

Ku buka halaman selanjutnya. Meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan semakin banyak di relung kepalaku saat ini. haruskah aku menceritakan kepada ibu? Haruskah aku menanyakan arti buku ini kepada ibu?

Ikatan sesungguhnya tak dapat memilih.

Ikatan—

"Honey, mengapa malam-malam kau membaca buku di ruangan mommy?"

Ku angkat kepalaku untuk menatap ibuku, "Ohh, ada suatu hal yang mengusikku beberapa hari ini, mom."

Ibuku melangkah mendekat ke arahku, dan mendudukkan tubuh nya di sampingku. "Penantian. Pengungkapan. Benang Merah. Mengapa kau membaca buku-buku ini, honey? Bukankah kau tak tertarik dengan semua buku yang mommy koleksi disini?"

Ku letakkan buku berjudul benang merah itu ke atas meja, "Sesungguhnya, aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku alami ini, mom. Tetapi, karena setelah ritual kedewasaan Chaterine yangmana terjadi badai mengerikan dan pengklaiman bahwa Chaterine adalah takdir sang penguasa, aku terkadang mendengar lantunan suara yang menceritakan tentang tujuh belas tahun. Takdir. Mereka. Dan kita—yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak ku mengerti apa maksudnya."

Ibu tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturanku, hal itu mampu membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. "Honey, lantunan itu adalah lantunan sacral roh-roh suci yang bersemayam di sekitar kita." Ibu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, "Para roh memberitahukan kepada kita bahwa takdir kita telah menanti."

"Tapi mom, yang mendengar suara itu bukan hanya aku. Kelima teman dekatku juga mendengarkan lantunan itu. Untuk Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok, bukankah mereka telah menemukan pasangan mereka? Lalu mengapa mereka juga mendengarkan alunan itu?"

"Benarkah?" Aku melihat mata ibu membulat tak percaya, "Ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh, mom. Kami mendengarkan lantunan itu kapanpun dan dimanapun kami berada." ucapku

Mom mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di atas pahanya, "Jika begitu, mungkin saja kau dan kelima sahabatmu adalah takdir dari para penguasa werewolf itu, honey. Sehingga para roh melakukan lantunan sacral yang sangat jarang atau hampir tak pernah untuk di dengar oleh penduduk Latent. Mom yakin, Mr. Court pun sampai saat ini tak pernah mendengar lantunan sacral dari para roh seperti kalian." Ibu menatap ku dengan serius, tetapi aku tau jika—

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan yang diungkapkan ibuku. Konyol sekali, "Tentu saja Mr. Court tidak mendengarkan lantunan itu, mom. Apakah mom lupa jika Mr. Court adalah pria sehingga tidak melakukan ritual dewasa seperti para wanita?" Mendengar itu, Mom menepuk dahinya, "Oh, maafkan mommymu ini, honey. Mom lupa jika Mr. Court adalah seorang pria tulen." Mau tak mau aku terkikik lagi mendengar ucapan ibu, tapi—

"Ayolah, mom. Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda terus. Dan apa pula takdir para penguasa werewolf yang mom maksudkan itu. Apakah mom rela, jika aku diserahkan kepada penguasa werewolf itu? Bagaimana jika aku bukan takdir yang sesungguhnya lalu aku disantap oleh mereka?"

Ibu mengusap rambut ku dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Itu berbeda honey, penyerahan para gadis sebelum ritual kedewasaan dicetuskan merupakan kemauan Mr. Court untuk membalas budi kepada para penguasa karena mengijinkan membangun kota Latent ini, tetapi Mr. Court pula yang melanggar dan merubah semua itu karena ia tak ingin anak gadisnya diserahkan. Tetapi karena saat ini terdapat perjanjian kuat yang tak mungkin akan dirubah seenaknya lagi di dalam ritual kedewasaan, maka jika takdir mengatakan diantara kita menjadi pendamping atau pasangan para penguasa maka sesungguhnya mereka yang terpilih adalah sang takdir secara sah."

Ku kernyitkan dahiku semakin dalam, "Tapi, mom. Setahuku, kapanpun terdapat kekuasaan dan dimanapun kekuasaan itu berada pasti hanya terdapat satu penguasa di wilayah itu." Ku tarik napas ku dengan perlahan, "Dan tak mungkin pula penguasa itu memiliki takdir enam orang sekaligus." Tambah ku

"Apakah kau tau, honey. Sesungguhnya, Latent ini berada di pusat hutan yang berbentuk segi enam?"

"Benarkah?" tanpa sadar mataku berbinar penuh rasa penasaran saat mendengar ucapan ibu

Ibu mengangguk pasti dan sangat meyakinkan. "Dahulu, terdapat buku yang menceritakan tentang hutan berbentuk segi enam ini. Tetapi sayang, buku itu dibumihanguskan oleh Mr. Court, karena Mr. Court tak mau percaya akan kebenaran di dalam buku itu. Dan Mr. Court juga tak mau jika para penduduk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sang penguasa yang selama ini diyakini penduduk Latent hanya ada satu itu, sesungguhnya ada enam. Dimana mereka berkuasa di setiap titik yang membentuk sudut segi enam ini."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa mom mengetahui tentang isi buku itu? Bukankah buku itu telah dibumihanguskan oleh Mr. Court?"

"Itu rahasia, honey. Kelak kau akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya."

Ku ketukkan jemariku diatas pahaku, ketika mommy beranjak mengambil ketiga buku yang ingin ku baca, "Tanyakan saja semua yang ingin kau ketahui pada mommy, honey. Karena membaca buku-buku ini jika kau tak mengerti, maka persepsimu akan salah menafsirkan dan semua itu akan berakibat fatal, honey."

Mau tak mau aku hanya mengangguk, menuruti nasihat yang diberikan ibu.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Kicauan burung menghias pagi dengan penuh semangat. Menghantarkan alunan kebahagiaan yang tercipta.

"Ku dengar kau kemarin bertemu dengan Sehun, apa itu benar?" Kak Minseok membuka pembicaraan dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tau yang sangat kentara. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kak Luhan mengangguk dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Menggemaskan.

"Apakah dia lebih tampan dari Lucas—lelaki paling tampan menurut para gadis di John Lether—?" Tanya Zitao dengan mata yang berbinar senang

"Kurasa Sehun lebih tampan dari Lucas." Kak Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah, "Dia memiliki kulit yang putih. Rahang tegas yang lancip, dan mata yang tajam. Mata indah berwarna hitam seakan memantulkan bayangan ku dengan sempurna, jika aku menatapnya. Dia tinggi dan sangat menawan. Daya tariknya seakan mampu membuat ku tak berpaling sedikit pun dari dirinya. Rambut indah berwarna abu-abu bercampur putih dan hitam yang berpadu dengan serasi"

Mendengar penuturan Kak Luhan, Zitao menghembuskan napas berat, "Sungguh, pasangan yang kalian dapatkan sangat membuat ku penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang kalian sebutkan itu tak mampu terendus oleh kelompok gadis pecinta laki-laki tampan nan keren di Kota sekecil ini?" Gerutu Zitao

"Itu karena keberuntungan menyertai kami bertiga, Zi." Ucap Kak Yixing

"Oh ya, omong-omong mungkin besok aku akan memperkenalkan Jongdae kepada kalian." Ucap Kak Minseok, "Aku harap kau tak menyukai pasangan ku, Zi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kak. Apakah pasangan mu itu mampu membuat ku tertarik atau tidak." Jawab Zitao

Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan antara Zitao dan Kak Minseok, Kyungsoo justru memerhatikanku secara seksama, seakan ada yang aneh didiriku, "Mengapa hari ini kau sangat diam sekali, B?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku, "Oh? Ah, Aku hanya berpikir tentang sesuatu, Kyung." Ucap ku

Ku merasakan tangan sebelah kanan ku diapit oleh sebuah lengan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Saat menanyakan itu, Kak Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Mom mengatakan, bahwa mungkin saja kita adalah takdir para penguasa werewolf. Karena kita telah mendengarkan lantunan sacral para roh." Ucap ku, "Kalian sangat tau bahwa aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu selama ini. Tapi semenjak kejadian saat ritual kedewasaan Chaterine dan semenjak mendengar lantunan itu, kepercayaan ku akan ketidak adanya makhluk seperti mereka mulai mengikis. Dan entah mengapa perkataan mom yang menyatakan bahwa mungkin saja kita takdir para penguasa itu sangat mengganggu ku."

"Serius? Bukannya sang penguasa 'mereka' itu hanya ada satu? Apakah mereka akan menjadikan kita sebagai selirnya? Dan kita harus tunduk dengan Chaterine karena dia adalah sang ratu?" Tanya Zitao

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membantah pertanyaan Zitao, "Kata mom, penguasa werewolf ada enam. Dan semua cerita tentang para penguasa dan hutan di sekitar Latent itu terdapat di sebuah buku yang telah dibumihanguskan oleh Mr. Court."

"Apakah kau yakin mommy mu tak bercanda, B?" Tanya Kak Yixing

"Aku harap ucapan mom sangat bercanda. Tapi meskipun bercanda, ucapan mom sangat mengganggu ku."

Kak Luhan merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku, "Aku, Yixing, dan Minseok kan telah bertemu dengan takdir kami. Bagaimana mungkin takdir kami seorang penguasa werewolf? Seharusnya jika mereka memang para penguasa werewolf, bukankah saat ritual kami berlangsung harus ada tanda-tanda seperti kejadian besar saat ritual kedewasaan Chaterine?"

"Luhan benar, tetapi daripada kita berdebat sendiri disini dan mendapatkan kesimpulan yang salah. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja kepada mom Byun sepulang sekolah nanti?" Usul Kak Yixing

"Usulan yang bagus, kak." Ucap Kyungsoo

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Riuh piuk sangat terasa sekali. Udara terasa panas seolah-olah oksigen tak tersedia banyak di ruangan ini. Sesak. Sempit. Panas. Tak berselang beberapa menit, Chaterine dan beberapa teman yang mengikut dibelakangnya memasuki ruangan dengan anggun, mereka melewati tempat dudukku dan kelima sahabatku dengan penuh kewibawaan.

Saat berada tepat di samping ku, tangan kiri Chaterine mengayun pelan dan entah sengaja atau tidak ia memperlihatkan sebuah tato yang mana membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang memiliki beberapa symbol yang melingkar, terukir di pergelangannya. Namun sayang, aku tak melihat jelas symbol-symbol pada tato itu

"Aku tak pernah melihat tato dengan symbol seperti itu," bisik Kyungsoo saat Chaterine dan kawan-kawannya telah menempati tempat duduknya, "Kau saja tak tau. Apalagi dengan ku." Jawab ku

Entah ini kebetulan atau memang inilah yang diinginkan Chaterine, "Tatto apa yang telah terukir indah di pergelangan tanganmu itu, nona." Tanya salah satu siswa yang berada di kerumunan itu dengan suara cukup keras

Chaterine tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan tattoo itu kepada siswa-siswi yang begerombol disekitarnya, "Tatto ini merupakan symbol kepemilikan sang penguasa akan diriku. Dengan symbol ini, dapat kalian semua ketahui bahwa sang penguasa telah mengklaimku dan mengukirkan symbol ini dipergelangan tanganku." Terang Chaterine

Mendengar penjelasan Chaterine—yang entah mengapa ia menjelaskannya dengan suara yang lantang sekali—mampu membuatku dan kelima sahabatku mengucapkan 'Ohh' secara serempak

"Lalu, apakah ada arti tersendiri dari symbol-simbol ini, nona?"

Chaterine mengelus tattoo itu dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kemenangan, "Kesetiaan. Kemurnian. Ketulusan. . Ikatan."

"Berarti, kau telah bertemu sang penguasa mereka, bagaimana wujud asli sang penguasa itu, nona?"

"Jika aku mengatakan wujud asli mereka sebelum mereka menapakkan kaki saat ritual pemanggilan sang penguasa yang dilakukan Mr. Court saat bulan purnama menjadi merah. Maka kalian tak akan terkejut lagi dengan sosok mereka."

Bulan purnama merah? Apakah ini bersangkut paut dengan buku yang berjudul benang merah yang tadi malam aku baca? Bukan kah dalam buku tersebut menyebutkan bulan purnama merah?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sekumpulan awan telah membentuk bagai kumpulan kapas yang tertumpah oleh cat hitam. Kepekatan langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap pun menghias kota Latent. Saat ini bukanlah langit gelap karena malam telah tiba, namun kurasa akan terjadi hujan lebat lagi di Latent. Angin mulai berhembus menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Dengan langkah cepat dan berlari, kami menyusuri jalan menuju ke rumah ku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Nuansa begitu menenangkan menyergap diriku saat kakiku mulai menginjak teras rumah yang mampu melindungi kami dari guyuran hujan yang akan jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Namun, saat akan membuka pintu rumah—

Jdar

Gemuruh dilangit menggelegar sangat keras. Kilatan petir berwarna merah muda tercetak jelas hingga membuat kami spontan berteriak kaget. Guyuran hujan berjatuhan keras hingga tak ada suara apapun yang mampu didengar kecuali suara guyuran itu. Namun—

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Tahun dimana semua akan berubah. Tahun dimana kebenaran akan kehidupan terkuak._

 _Kekuatan._

 _Kebenaran._

 _Kesetiaan._

 _Kemurnian._

 _Keagungan_

 _Semua itu akan muncul secara perlahan bersama takdir yang telah terukir rapi di dalam kertas tak kasat mata_

 _Berjalanlah dalam tuntunan kebenaran. Mereka telah menanti. Mereka telah menjaga dalam keterdiaman yang tak sia-sia._

 _Tujuh belas tahun, puncak penantian mereka akan sang takdir. Puncak penantian mereka akan penyatuan. Bukan dia. Bukan kita yang telah ternoda. Bukan kita yang telah berdosa._

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah menanti dan telah terjadi._

Jdar

Petir menyambar dengan suara kencang sekali. Mampu membuat kita yang terpaku mendengar lantunan para roh yangmana semakin lama semakin jelas, menguasai, dan menyedot pendengaran maupun raga ke dalam dimensi yang seakan telah terobrak abrik tersadar.

Dengan cepat ku buka pintu rumah, dan secepat itu pula kami memasuki rumah dan mengunci pintu dengan rapat-rapat

"Aku merasakan bulu romaku menegang hingga sekarang." Gumam Zitao

Aku mengangguk menyutujui ucapan Zitao, "Kau benar, entah mengapa petir yang menggelegar itu sangat mendukung alur suasana lantunan para roh itu."

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat kearah kami, secara kompak kami menolehkan kepala kami ke sumber suara, "Kalian mampir kemari ya? Mom buatkan coklat panas dulu untuk kalian."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Coklat panas mengepul dari cangkir yang telah berjejer rapi di depan kami, dengan berbagai biscuit pun berjejer rapi menghias meja ruangan buku ibu. Kami berlima duduk di sofa dengan mendengar suara petir yang masih menggelegar. Suasana badai yang sangat persis ketika ritual kedewasaan saat itu akan dimulai.

"Mom." Ibu menoleh kearahku dengan senyum penuh arti yang selalu ia perlihatkan jika ia telah mengetahui semua isi otak dan hatiku. Sebut saja insting seorang ibu. "Apakah ada hal yang mengganjal, honey?"

"Sejujurnya aku mengetahui jika mom tidak serius mengatakan bahwa kami adalah takdir para penguasa." Ku telan ludah ku yang entah mengapa sangat sulit, "Namun, entah mengapa perkataan mom sangat mengganggu pikiran ku sepanjang hari."

Ibu terkekeh mendengar ucapanku, "Apakah kalian tau, para gadis-gadisku yang cantik bahwa suatu benang merah yang telah terikat tidak akan pernah tergantikan, hilang atau bahkan terhapus?"

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ibu, Ibu berdiri dan menyusuri rak-rak buku, hingga ia menemukan buku tua nan lusuh bersampul hitam dengan hiasan merah darah. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh ketelatenan, ibu membuka sampul itu.

Alunan suara yang selama ini belum pernah terdengar tetapi seakan telah terngiang ribuan kali bagai sebuah mantra yang telah mengikat di dalam benak. Lantunan sacral para roh suci yang telah berjanji kepada para penguasa untuk menjaga wilayah ini dan untuk menjaga sang takdir para penguasa.

Menjaga sang takdir yang telah bertemu penguasa atau bahkan masih dalam penantian.

Namun kedustaan akan menggoyahkan keseimbangan

Pengecoh

Akan ada kebohongan besar pada saat para penguasa berada di tahun puncak penantian yang sesungguhnya.

Lantunan sacral para roh suci akan mengalun di seluruh penjuru wilayah kekuasaan para penguasa. Hanya ada satu kebenaran yang terungkap. Entah kita yang telah berdusta. Atau kita yang tak ingin menyadarinya.

Kepastian

Kebenaran

Dalam penentuan besar ini, lantunan sacral para roh suci akan terus berteriak melindungi sang takdir dan wilayah ini dari kehancuran dan kegelapan.

Kekuatan lantunan sacral para roh suci akan maksimal ketika bulan purnama merah memancar. Membuka pintu gerbang kekuatan sang takdir. Membuka keagungan tertinggi sang takdir.

Hanya sang takdir yang mampu mendengar lantunan sacral para roh suci

Hanya sang takdir

Sang takdir

Ibu menutup buku itu setelah ia membacakan beberapa kalimat yang terkandung di dalam buku itu kepada kami, "Apakah mom yakin jika yang kita dengar adalah lantunan sacral para roh suci yang dimaksudkan dalam buku itu? Apakah mom juga yakin jika hanya kami yang mampu mendengar lantunan itu?" tanyaku

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir ibu, "Tanyakan pada hati kalian masing-masing, gadis-gadisku yang cantik. Jika hati kalian percaya. Maka percayalah. Namun jika hati kalian meragu bahkan tidak percaya, maka jangan percaya." Ucap Ibu

"Tetapi, mom. Bukankah takdir sang penguasa adalah Chaterine? Lalu bagaimana bisa mom mengatakan jika kami lah sang takdir?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Biarkan sang bulan merahlah yang menjawabnya." Ucap Ibu dengan pancaran mata penuh misteri, seakan banyak kebenaran yang tersimpan di dalam sana,

"Aku masih tak memahaminya, jika kami berenam adalah sang takdir dari para penguasa wilayah ini. Lalu siapa yang dimaksudkan sebagai penguasa yang menjadi takdir Chaterine?"Tanya Zitao, "Oh, dan juga, jika kami memang sang takdir para penguasa, lalu mengapa ritual kedewasaan Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok tidak ada kejadian besar yang menyertainya?"

"Sekali lagi mom katakan kepada kalian, gadis-gadisku yang cantik. Akan terjadi kebohongan besar yang menghancurkan ketika tahun puncak penantian para penguasa. biarkan hati kalian yang menuntun kearah kebenaran. Biarkan ikatan yang telah terjalinlah yang menarik kalian menuju kebenaran sesungguhnya. Karena kebohongan yang terjadi bisa dari ucapan yang mom katakan, atau bisa juga dari ucapan orang lain." Mom memandang kami dengan senyum tulus seorang ibu, "Biarkan hati kalian yang menuntun. Saat alunan suara itu mengalun, dengarkan dengan seksama. Dan jangan katakan kepada siapapun jika kalian mendengar alunan itu begitupula dengan percakapan kita saat ini. Luhan, Yixing, Miseok jangan dahulu menanyakan apapun yang bersangkut paut dengan hal ini kepada pasangan kalian. Karena banyak telinga yang terpasang dengan kurang ajar diluar sana, honey."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ibu menyarankan kami untuk menunggu makan malam siap di kamarku saja. Mau tak mau kami beranjak dari ruangan itu untuk menuju ke kamarku.

Kebingungan semakin melanda. Entah apa yang dimaksud. Lantunan roh. Takdir. Kebohongan. Bulan merah. Dan apalah itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kami? Bagaimana mungkin kami merupakan sang takdir? Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak memahaminya.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget, updatenya telat banget :(**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0**_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

 _ **Realvina : sabar sabara sabar~ sini aku tiup biar gak bingung, wkwk. ikuti terus chapnya ya, ntar gak bingung deh ku jamin, hihihi**_

 _ **Keenz : wkwkwkwkk~ semoga saja, soalnya banyak yang ambigu. Hihihi**_

 _ **Daebaektaeluv : ikuti yuk chap-chap nya, hihi, nanti ketahuan deh gimana ceritanya**_

 _ **Monster gege : yangmana? Yang dihatiku kah? wkwkwk**_

 _ **Park youngie : iya ini lanjut ya~ maksih. Semangat semangat**_

 _ **Ulyaadwn : iya ini lanjut ya~**_

 _ **Kajnx : semoga tetep keren~**_

 _ **Chanbaekssi : Duh, aamiin :') semoga tetep jelas penggambarannya dan bikin penasaran juga. Hihii**_

 _ **ChanBmine : Chanyeol mah si-tuan-yang-tak-bisa-ku-miliki atuh. Hihihi, yuk ikuti aja yuk**_

 _ **Rly : emanga nyebelin tuh Chaterine, aku juga sebel sama dia -_-**_

 _ **Phantom d'esprit : hihi, iya ini next ya :')**_

 _ **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS : iya ini lanjut ya~ yang lagi ngomong sama baek? rahasia dong *kedipin mata. Maaf ya lama update**_

 _ **Byun Jaehyunee " Si baek mah sok tau emang~ wkwkwk semoga tetep penasaran. Hihi iya ini lanjut~**_

 _ **Zenbaek : Duh siapa sih tuan itu, wkekekek, mungkin si tuannya lagi gerah, belum mandi dianya. Iya terus pernasaran ya :) ini lanjut ya~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Kengerian malam semakin mencekam dengan berbagai guntur yang bergemuruh dengan kerasnya. Petir menyambar dimana-mana seakan meluapkan amarah kepada Kota ini. Angin pun berhembus hingga mampu menggoyangkan jendela-jendela yang telah tertutup rapat. Keputusan yang tepat untuk menginap dirumahku. Karena jika tidak, mungkin kelima sahabatku ini akan gosong tersambar petir

"Badai yang sungguh mengerikan." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang merapat.

"Kau benar, Kyung. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana kemarin malam yangmana rembulan memancarkan cahaya dengan lembut dan terang. Bahkan saat melihat sang rembulan, aku terasa tersedot oleh keindahannya." Ucap Kak Yixing menanggapi Kyungsoo sambil bergeser merapatkan diri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerbu.

Getaran dingin yang menusuk mulai merambat melingkupi udara di sekitar kami. Sehingga mau tak mau membuat tubuh kami semakin merinding dalam seketika, "Omong-omong, aku kemarin malam bermimpi aneh sekali." Kak Luhan menatap kami untuk memastikan reaksi ingin tau yang kami keluarkan saat ia mengucapkan hal itu, "Mimpi aneh seperti apa yang kau dapatkan, Kak?" Tanya Zitao

Kak Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai menceritakan mimpinya—

 _Seberkas sinar merah menembus tempat gelap yang ku tapaki dengan malu-malu. Bagai tetes darah yang turun membasahi bumi. Merah darah bercampur dengan kegelapan malam yang menggetarkan jiwa. Menakutkan dan mengerikan itulah yang ku rasakan. Bulu romaku menegak tanpa ku pinta. Namun, angin semilir menyapa tubuhku dengan lembut seakan ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan aman bersamanya._

 _Dalam langkah kecil yang ku lakukan,hanya kegelapan yang ku merah itu seakan hilang tertelan lubang hitam yang tengah menganga. Hingga ku mendengar alunan angin yang menyatu menggesekkan rimbunan daun yang melingkupi tempat ku berpijak._

 _Dalam keheningan malam, ku mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan asing yang mampu menuntun ku untuk masuk semakin jauh ke savanna luas berwarna merah bagai darah pekat yang membanjiri tempat ini._

 _Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk menyaksikan seberapa besar dan seberapa bulat rembulan yang saat ini menghias langit dengan sinar merah pekat yang ia pancarkan. Degup jantungku bertalu, darahku berdesir dalam tarikan kuat sang rembulan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ku rasakan saat ini. dalam hati ku merindu, tetapi dalam jiwa ku bergejolak dalam panas yang tak ku mengerti mengapa._

 _Saat kebimbingan yang ku rasakan, ku mendengar gesekan diantara ilalang yang menghias savanna ini. Ku turunkan kepalaku untuk melihat sumber gesekan tersebut hingga ku melihat sosok dengan jubah hitam yang menutup ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya sedang menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang rembulan._

 _Bisikan-bisikan asing yang terdengar samar saat ini mulai menjelas—_

 _Bulan merah_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Dia milikmu_

 _Bulan merah yang mengantarkan_

 _Jiwa dan ragamu telah menjadi miliknya secara utuh dalam balutan sinar merah sang rembulan. Tak pantas jika dirimu melangkah menjauh dari sang takdir._

 _Kau miliknya kau miliknya kau miliknya_

— _Bisikan yang seolah olah mengikat ku dalam ikatan yang sacral. Dalam keheningan yang menyeruak, ku mendengar lolongan serigala yang entah mengapa membuatku tersadar bahwa sosok berjubah hitam itu tak lagi ada. Ia menghilang dalam terangnya sang rembulan merah_

 _Tetapi, saat mendengar lolongan serigala yang entah mengapa mampu membuat hatiku berdebar, seakan lolongan itu telah menyatakan kepada sang rembulan bahwa ia telah menemukan pasangan yang telah ia nantikan._

 _Lolongan yang begitu berbeda di telingaku, karena lolongan itu mampu membuatku tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah ia dapatkan._

"—Kemarin malam, itulah mimpi yang ku dapatkan." Ucap Kak Luhan yang mana membuat Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok mengerutkan dahi mereka dan berseru bersamaan, "Mengapa bisikan yang terjadi di mimpi ku sama dengan bisikan yang berada di mimpimu?" mendengar seruan itu, mau tak mau kami berenam melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Kak Minseok dengan suara yang pelan

Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk menatap kelima sahabatku secara bergantian, Sungguh aku tak berharap jika ucapan ibu adalah suatu kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya, "Apakah mimpi kalian memiliki alur yang sama persis dengan alur mimpi Kak Luhan, Kak?" Tanya ku

Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok menggelengkan kepala mereka saat mendengarkan pertanyaanku. Rasa penasaran semakin melanda ku, Kak Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao

Sehingga tanpa perlu meminta untuk menceritakan alur mimpi yang mereka dapatkan. Kak Minseok dan Kak Yixing pun bersepakat untuk bergantian menceritakan mimpi yang mereka dapatkan.

Dalam gelegar guntur yang belum mereda sama sekali, Kak Minseok mulai menceritakan mimpi yang ia dapatkan—

 _Ku meringkuk diatas tempat yang gembur dan bergeronjal. Ku pejam eratkan kedua mataku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tengah kurasakan. Saat ini, ku merasakan sesak yang sangat hebat melanda rongga dadaku hingga aku tak mampu untuk bernapas. Seakan-akan cekikan kuat menekan leher ku dan beban berat menindih dadaku dengan kuat. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku saat ini. Gelap. Suram. Menyeramkan. Itulah yang ada di dalam benak ku. Ketakutan menyergap ku tanpa ragu-ragu. Hingga ku mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan yangmana mampu membuat rasa sesak didadaku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Angin yang semula berhenti mengitari diriku saat ini mulai menerpaku dengan lembut dan penuh penyesalan._

 _Perlahan ku kerjapkan kedua mataku yang terpejam berulang kali hingga ku melihat kobaran api menjulang tinggi melingkupi tempat ku berpijak. Kobaran api yang sama persis dengan kobaran api saat dilakukannya ritual kedewasaan. Hanya saja kobaran ini lebih besar, menakutkan, dan sangat terasa panas._

 _Apakah aku akan mati dalam kobar api yang begitu besar ini?_

 _Jilatan api mulai ku rasakan menyentuh tangan kiriku dengan ganas. Ingin ku berteriak kepada siapapun untuk meminta tolong, tetapi entah mengapa suara ku seakan tercekat diantara kerongkongan ku._

 _Pasrah_

 _Putus asa_

 _Menyerah_

 _Itu yang ku lakukan saat ini. ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk meresapi kehidupanku untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi mataku menangkap hal yang berbeda ketika ku melihat gumpalan asap yang mengelilingi sang rembulan berwarna merah. Aku tak menyadari jika lingkaran yang terbentuk karena kobaran api ini berselimut cahaya merah pekat dari sang bulan bercampur dengan merah nyala dari kobaran sang api._

 _Semakin lama gumpalan asap yang mengepul mengelilingi sang rembulan merah itu semakin membentuk wujud serigala besar yang utuh. Dan saat itu pula, ku mendengar geraman halus yang berada di luar kobaran api ini yangmana ku yakini sebagai geraman serigala pun seakan menghantarkan bisikan-bisikan halus yang sempat menghilang—_

 _Bulan merah_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Dia milikmu_

 _Bulan merah yang mengantarkan_

 _Jiwa dan ragamu telah menjadi miliknya secara utuh dalam balutan sinar merah sang rembulan. Tak pantas jika dirimu melangkah menjauh dari sang takdir._

 _Kau miliknya kau miliknya kau miliknya._

"—Setelah mendengar kalimat 'kau miliknya' berulang kali, kedua mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan aku merasakan rasa panas dari kobaran api yang begitu besar itu masih menyelimuti tubuhku." Kak Minseok menatap kami, "Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika mimipi aneh itu memiliki bisikan yang sama dengan mimpi Luhan dan Yixing."

"Apakah kulitmu ada yang terbakar, Kak?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kak Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu kan hanya mimpi, Kyung. Tak mungkin sampai kulitku benar-benar terbakar karena mimpi itu." Ucap Kak Minseok.

"Tetapi, karena mimpi aneh yang ku alami kemarin malam, aku mendapatkan goresan yang cukup panjang dan cukup parah di punggungku." Sela Kak Yixing

"Goresan? Seperti apa?" Tanya ku penasaran

Dengan berhati-hati, Kak Yixing membuka kaos yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan goresan yang ia dapatkan. "Astaga! Itu buka goresan. T-tapi, Itu adalah tebasan sebuah pedang." Teriak Zitao dengan nada ketakutan yang luar biasa, "Apa yang menyebabkan kau terluka seperti ini, Kak?"

"Mungkin dengan ceritaku mengenai mimpi yang ku dapatkan. Kalian dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku." Kak Yixing mulai membenahi kaos yang sempat ia buka tadi dan mulai menceritakan mimpi yang membuat punggungnya terluka—

 _Ku berlari kencang menembus semak belukar yang menghadangku saat ku berlari. Tetes keringat bercucuran begitu derasnya, kakiku mulai melemah, napasku mulai memendek dan tak beraturan. Aku tau, aku sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Tetapi sungguh aku tak mau mati terlebih dahulu._

 _Teriakan memekakan menggaung diseluruh pelosok hutan belantara yang tak ku kenali ini. Aku takut. Sungguh aku sangat takut. Mata merah yang mengejarku sangat gesit dan menakutkan. Aku yakin sekali, ia berniat untuk membunuhku Karena ia membawa sebilah pedang panjang dengan warna merah seakan pedang itu telah di panaskan oleh api yang sangat membara._

 _Siapapun tolong aku._

 _Dalam langkah cepat yang telah kuupayakan hanya terhenti sia-sia saat hentakan keras menghalangi jalanku untuk berlari_

 _Sosok wanita itu._

 _Dengan mata merah yang memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar, melangkah maju mendekat kearahku. Kakiku gemetar hebat. Ingin rasanya ku menangis keras saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi sehingga aku terbangun dan tak lagi bertemu dengan wanita yang tak ku ketahui mengapa ia ingin membunuhku._

 _Selangkah demi selangkah ku pijakkan kakiku untuk semakin menjauh dari perempuan itu, hingga aku berbalik badan dan berniat untuk berlari menjauhi wanita itu_

 _Namun sayang—_

 _Arghhhhh_

 _Tebasan panas mengenai punggung ku dalam sekejap. Sangat sakit. Tubuhku terasa membelah dan terbakar. Bibirku merintih dalam kesakitan yang mendalam. Darah bercucur deras dari punggungku. Air mataku menumpuk di kedua kelopak mataku. Sungguh menyakitkan. Sekujur tubuhku hanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ku gerakkan kakiku untuk melangkah meskipun aku tau aku tak mungkin melangkahkan kakiku, karena rasa sakit yang begitu menyayat ini. Perih. Sakit. Panas. Kepalaku pening, kegelapan yang semakin pekat menghambur dalam benak ku._

 _Teriakan kemenangan pun terdengar jelas dari bibir wanita yang menebaskan pedang ke arahku. Namun, dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis aku melihat cahaya merah pekat menyelimuti tubuhku. Bisikan-bisikan mulai bermunculan memenuhi pikiranku dengan begitu jelas dan melekat—_

 _Bulan merah_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Dialah sang takdir_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Dia milikmu_

 _Bulan merah yang mengantarkan_

 _Jiwa dan ragamu telah menjadi miliknya secara utuh dalam balutan sinar merah sang rembulan. Tak pantas jika dirimu melangkah menjauh dari sang takdir._

 _Kau miliknya kau miliknya kau miliknya_

— _ARGGGGHHHHH. TIDAAAKKKK! ARGGGHHH. HENTIKAANNNN!_

 _Teriakan kesakitan perempuan yang menebas punggungku mengalun menghantarkan rasa berat di kedua mataku._

"O-oh, astaga." Setelah selesai menceritakan mimpi yang mampu menimbulkan luka di punggung Kak Yixing, Kak Luhan menghambur memeluk Kak Yixing. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, saat Kak Yixing menceritakan tebasan pedang mengenai punggungnya, entah mengapa kami juga merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga tanpa sadar bibir kami merintih kesakitan.

"Entah mengapa saat Kak Yixing menceritakan wanita bermata merah yang menebas punggung Kak Yixing, dalam benakku membayangkan itu adalah Chaterine." Celetukku

"Ya, aku juga." Ucap Zitao dan Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Mau tak mau kami berenam terkikik karena membayangkan gadis yang begitu diagungkan dan dimuliakan di Kota Latent ini menjadi perempuan yang bengis, menyeramkan, dan mengerikan, "Well, apakah kalian bertiga tak memiliki mimpi aneh kemarin malam?"

Zitao mengetukkan jemarinya didagu lancip miliknya, "Aku bermimpi. Tetapi, didalam mimpiku, aku tak mendengarkan bisikan seperti kalian bertiga, Kak."

"Tak apa, ceritakan saja mimpimu, Zi. Mungkin saja sama dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mimpiku dan Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo. mendengar itu, aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Mengapa kau sangat yakin mengatakan hal itu, Kyung?"

"Well, dari kita berenam hanya kita bertiga saja yang belum melakukan ritual kedewasaan, B. Mungkin saja, para roh melantukan bisikan yang berbeda antara Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok dengan kita, B." Ujar Kyungsoo. mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, aku hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui nya.

Dalam dehaman ketiga yang dilakukan Zitao, ia mulai menceritakan mimpinya—

 _Waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Dalam kerjapan mata yang ku lihat hanyalah benda-benda yang menggantung di udara. Dalam lingkup yang tak ku mengerti, ku merasakan aku hidup terbungkus ruang hampa. Hatiku terasa tersayat. Hatiku merintih menginginkan kehadiran sosok yang ku rindukan. Aku tak tau siapa yang tengah ku rindukan. Tetapi aku tau bahwa aku sangat merindukan dirinya._

 _Setiap langkah yang ku buat, setiap napas yang ku hembuskan bagai menghilang tertelan dalam keheningan waktu._

 _Aku menunggu_

 _Aku menanti_

 _Selama waktu berhenti untuk melangkah, aku hanya dapat berputar tak tentu arah mengharap ketenangan yang tak terusik kembali_

 _Desiran angin mulai menerpa kulitku dengan lembut, seolah-olah ia menyapa ku dan memberitahukan bahwa waktu yang tengah berhenti mulai berjalan kembali. Rimbunan daun yang menggantung di udara mulai berjatuhan tertarik gravitasi yang seharusnya. Tanpa sadar kegelisahan dalam hati semakin berbalut kesepian. Aku belum menemukannya. Sosok yang sangat ku rindukan_

 _Hatiku bertanya, siapa gerangan yang ku rindukan begitu dalam?_

 _Gemerisik dedaunan mulai merindu meneriakkan berbagai gesekan yang begitu kuat. Dalam kebisingan yang telah ku rasakan, ku mendengarkan alunan yang sangat ku kenal. Alunan suara yang tak ku mengerti apa yang telah dimaksudkannya. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku untuk meresapi alunan yang melantun dengan lembut_

 _Tujuh belas tahun._

 _Sang rembulan semakin bergerak dengan cepat_

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Ingat. Tujuh belas tahun. Usia penentuan._

 _Bukan dia. Tak terpilih saat penyerahan. Tujuh belas tahun penantian._

 _Bukan dia. Tak ditakdirkan dalam genggaman. Tujuh belas tahun kesengsaraan_

 _Mereka menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Kita menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Tak berbeda. Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekat atau bahkan terlewat._

— _kegelapan yang ku dapati ketika ku pejamkan mata telah berubah menjadi campuran cahaya merah yang tak ku kenal. Dalam rasa penasaran yang membuncah, ku kerjapkan kedua mataku untuk menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kegelapan malam bercampur bisingnya gesekan dedaunan menyadarkanku bahwa sang rembulan telah menghias alam semesta dengan sinar merah pekat yang ia pancarkan._

 _Lolongan serigala saling bersahutan terdengar seakan menyambut sang rembulan dengan suka cita. Aku hanya terpaku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan_

"—Dan setelah aku merasakan kekakuan saraf pada tubuhku, dengan tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari mimpi ku yang aneh itu." Ucap Zitao.

Tanpa sadar, kuteguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Zitao, tubuhku terasa kaku dan menegang. Lantunan itu sama persis dengan apa yang ku dengar, tetapi yang membedakan aku mendengar dalam keadaan sadar bukan dalam keadaan bermimpi. Astaga.

"Lantunan itu. Aku sangat yakin jika di dalam mimpi ku kemarin aku juga mendengarkan lantunan itu." Ludah ku terasa semakin tersangkut ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu.

Ku persilahkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu untuk menceritakan mimpi apa yang terjadi padanya. Dalam hitungan detik berlangsung, Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan mimpi yang ia alami—

 _Merah_

 _Langit terlihat sangat merah bercampur hitam. Sang rembulan bagai membagi butiran-butiran darah untuk menerangi bumi_

 _Getaran hebat ku rasakan dengan begitu dahsyat. Suara binatang malam yang sangat memekakkan telinga saling bersahutan dikala malam yang menjelang. Gemuruh guntur saling bertabrakan seakan menandakan bahwa akan terjadi musibah besar. Ku melihat kobaran api menjulang tinggi dengan penduduk Latent yang mengelilingi kobaran api itu_

 _Ritual kedewasaan siapa yang sedang dilaksanakan?_

 _Lelaki tua berjubah putih dengan menggenggam erat boneka yang ku yakini sebagai boneka voodoo mengelilingi kobaran api dengan mantra-mantra asing yang sama sekali tak ku ketahui._

 _Mengapa ritual kedewasaan ini terasa asing sekaligus tak asing?_

 _Kedua mataku menyaksikan seorang gadis berbalut kain putih bergaya Yunani berdiri di dekat api dengan symbol lingkaran yang begitu jelas melingkar di pergelangan tangan miliknya_

 _Kekhusyukan menyelimuti ritual kedewasaan ini_

 _Lelaki tua berjubah putih itu merentangkan keduar tangannya dan berteriak, "Wahai sang penguasa. Sang takdir yang telah kau nantikan telah sempurna. Keagungan, kecantikan, kemolekan, kesungguhan, kebaktian, kesetiaan, kejujuran. Datanglah Wahai sang penguasa. Datanglah!" kalimat itu telah terucap berulang kali_

 _Namun sayang, entah beginikah cara sang penguasa kaum werewolf itu datang atau malah sebaliknya. Aku tak tau, ritual kedewasaan yang ku saksikan tiba-tiba luluh lantah ketika guyuran hujan turun begitu derasnya mengalahkan kobaran api yang begitu besar. Angin berhembus begitu kencang merobohkan seluruh pohon yang mengelilingi tempat ritual dilaksanakan. Teriakan-teriakan histeris mengalun menambah kesan mencekam yang begitu dalam._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Guyuran hujan yang begitu deras membasahi ku dengan warna pekat yang ia turunkan. Apakah saat ini hujan darah?_

 _Petir menyambar dengan begitu ganasnya tanpa memedulikan umat manusia yang bergidik ketakutan karena kengerian yang telah menyatu malam ini._

 _Dalam kepanikan, kengerian, ketakutan, dan kebisingan. Tubuhku seakan membatu hingga tak dapat bergerak seinci pun. Namun, dalam kehiruk piukan yang terjadi ku mendengar alunan berupa bisikan yang dihantarkan oleh angin malam yang berbeda._

 _Tujuh belas tahun._

 _Sang rembulan semakin bergerak dengan cepat_

 _Tujuh belas tahun. Ingat. Tujuh belas tahun. Usia penentuan._

 _Bukan dia. Tak terpilih saat penyerahan. Tujuh belas tahun penantian._

 _Bukan dia. Tak ditakdirkan dalam genggaman. Tujuh belas tahun kesengsaraan_

 _Mereka menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Kita menginginkan sang takdir_

 _Tak berbeda. Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekat atau bahkan terlewat._

"—Setelah mendengar lantunan itu berakhir. Suasana ritual kedewasaan benar-benar hancur. Petir, guntur, angin, dan hujan semakin mengamuk tak tentu arah, sehingga kegelapan semakin menyelimuti ku dan aku terbangun dari mimpi itu dengan napas yang memburu dan degup jantung yang semakin bertalu dengan kencang setiap detiknya." Jelas Kyungsoo

Tubuhku semakin menegang. Sungguh aneh. Tak mungkin bukan jika ini semua hanya kebetulan. Lalu alasan dan jawaban seperti apa yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang telah berputar-putar dalam benakku?

Semua ini sangat membingungkan, mengapa Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok mendapatkan bisikan yang berbeda dengan ku, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao? Apakah perkataan Kyungsoo benar jika bisikan dari para roh itu akan berbeda ketika ia membisikkan kepada gadis yang melakukan ritual kedewasaan dengan gadis yang belum melakukannya? Entahlah, aku tak tau.

Dalam hitungan detik berlalu, tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali untuk menceritakan mimpi yang ku alami kemarin malam. Ku menceritakan segala mimpi yang ku alami, dan saat aku mendengarkan bisikan itu ketika aku terbangun dari mimpi kepada para sahabatku ini. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ku memutar ulang bagaimana rasa sesak dan menyakitkannya lolongan serigala yang tengah menanti sang pasangan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hembusan berat ku luncurkan ketika ku selesaikan ceritaku. Pancaran kekhawatiran di mata Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas saat ini, sehingga mau tak mau membuat kami merasa ikut khawatir dan bingung, "Apakah ada yang kau khawatirkan, Kyung?" Tanya Kak Minseok

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku rasa, mom Byun benar. Jika kita sampai membocorkan apapun yang terjadi pada kita kepada orang lain, maka akan berdampak buruk dan mengerikan."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai ada yang mengetahui? Bukankah itu semua hanya mimpi belaka?" Tanya ku penasaran

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup, "Itu bukanlah mimpi belaka, B. Ini bukanlah hanya sekedar kebetulan belaka. Entah ini semua kebohongan besar untuk pengecoh yang terjadi dalam ucapan mom Byun ataukah ini hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tak tau. Tapi aku telah yakin bahwa bisikan yang kita alami bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Kita berenam telah benar-benar mendengarkan lantunan roh suci. Itu semua terbukti dari bisikan-bisikan yang sama dimimpi kita. Dan lantunan yang sama pula yang kita dengar beberapa hari lalu. Aku sangat berharap tak akan pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa kita telah mendengarkan lantunan sacral yang menurut Mom Byun hanya diperuntukkan untuk sang takdir." Tanda tanya besar semakin menggantung diotak kami berlima saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, "Mengapa?"

"Mr. Court telah menyatakan bahwa takdir sang penguasa adalah Chaterine. Jadi tak mungkin jika ia dan penduduk percaya bahwa kita adalah takdir sang penguasa. Karena sebelum bulan purnama merah yang dikatakan Chaterine tadi siang saat dikelas. Kita tak tau pihak mana yang sedang melakukan kebohongan besar yang mampu menimbulkan bencana yang sangat menakutkan."

"Bencana menakutkan? Apakah akan terjadi badai yang lebih menakutkan lagi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kak Yixing, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab bahwa mungkin saja akan terjadi bencana yang lebih menakutkan dari badai besar.

"Tetapi, bukankah kita telah memiliki bukti bahwa kita mendengarkan lantunan itu, Kyung?" Tanya Zitao

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa ucapan mom Byun tentang tak ada seorang pun yang mampu mendengarkan lantunan sacral para roh suci selain sang takdir adalah benar. Jadi kita tak mungkin memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa sebenarnya kita adalah sang takdir. Karena lantunan itu tak dapat di rekam oleh alat secanggih apapun"

"Kyungsoo benar, aku tak yakin kita tak akan menjadi sate bakar ketika kita nekat memberitahukan rahasia ini kepada orang lain. Karena penduduk Latent ini pun telah percaya dan telah mengagungkan Chaterine dengan begitu sempurnanya. Apalagi Chaterine telah mengaku bahwa ia telah diberi symbol kepemilikan oleh sang penguasa." Jelas Kak Luhan

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Sungguh, saat ini otakku terasa blank dan tak mengerti apa yang harus ku katakan untuk hanya sekedar menyanggah atau membantah. "J-jadi, kalian semua percaya jika kita adalah sang takdir para penguasa?" tanyaku

Anggukan pasti ku dapatkan secara cepat hingga mampu membuatku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar.

Tepukan lembut ku rasakan di pundak kiriku, "Aku tau, otak mu masih berperang dengan ketidaklogisan yang kita hadapi saat ini, B. Tapi percayalah semua pada hatimu. Tak semua hal di dunia ini dapat dilogiskan dalam sebuah teori-teori yang selama ini kau temukan dan kau jabarkan itu, B." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan,

"Mungkin memang inilah takdir yang membawa kita ke dalam ikatan benang merah yang sebenarnya, B. Toh, kita akan selalu bersama bukan?" Ucap Kak Luhan dengan usapan lembut yang ia lakukan di kepalaku

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar, B. Aku percaya dan sangat mendukung teori-teori mu akan suatu yang logis. Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong percayalah kepada kami, B. Tolong percayalah bahwa saat ini kau tetap menginjakkan kaki di alam sadar. Bukan hanya sekedar mimpi konyol yang berakhir tragis atau memalukan." Tambah Kak Minseok

"Toh, dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Kak Luhan, Kak Minseok, dan Kak Yixing tentang pasangan mereka. Mereka memiliki wajah yang ku yakini sangat tampan, rupawan, dan menawan. Mungkin karena merekalah para penguasa, sehingga dengan daya tarik yang mereka miliki secara alamiah mampu menarik hati kakak-kakak kita yang tak mau menerima ungkapan cinta para pria tampan Latent yang memiliki berjuta pesona yang memabukkan, B." Ucap Zitao

"Astaga, Zizi. Berkacalah. Setahuku kita berenam melakukan hal itu." gerutu Kak Yixing yang mampu membuat Zitao nyengir, "Oh iya, B. Seandainya kita bukanlah takdir dari para penguasa, kita tak akan mendapatkan kerugiaan apapun. Siapapun yang berbohong akan takdir para penguasa werewolf tak mampu merubah apapun di dalam diri kita hingga kelak. Jika benar berita itu tak terdengar oleh siapapun, kita akan tetap aman dan terlindungi. Kita akan tutup rapat mulut kita dan berpura-pura tidak pernah mengetahui ini semua hingga takdir yang sebenarnya berbicara." Lanjut Kak Yixing

Mau tak mau aku menganggukkan kepalaku menyetujui ucapan yang diutarkan Kyungsoo, Zitao, Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok.

Mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan dari mereka mampu membuatku melangkah jauh dari batasan logis yang ku bangun selama ini. Mau tak mau aku mempercayakan akan takdir yang kelima sahabatku percayakan saat ini. Takdir dari seorang penguasa kaum werewolf.

Meskipun aku tak tau, siapa yang berbohong soal sang takdir sebenarnya dari para penguasa werewolf.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget, updatenya lama banget :( udah mau satu bulan ya aku kagak update. Maafkeun :( tugas sangat menumpuk #halahalasan. Di kos juga kagak ada wifi, hahaha. Jadi ya harus ke kampus gotong-gotong laptop atau ke wifi id dulu biar bisa update, haha. Maka dari itu lama banget kalau updatenya. Maafkan daku :( :(**_

 _ **Oiya aku juga bawa ff oneshoot judulnya Never forget You #Numpangpromosiya, untuk tanda maaf lama update. Semoga minat. Thanks~ :* :***_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0**_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

 _ **Daebaektaeluv : hihihi syukurlah jika dirimu sudah mulai menangkap alurnya~ semoga tetap penasaran ya**_

 _ **Asmaul : terimakasih~ semoga tetap penasaran**_

 _ **Keenz : hihihii,,, semoga semua berjalan lancar ya…**_

 _ **Olifafuadah : hunter x hunter? 0.0 yang bagian mana ya?**_

 _ **Zenbaek : karena yaaaa… appa ya? aku juga bingung, wkwkwkk**_

 _ **Realvina : maaf banget ya gak fast update :( :( menyamarrr jadi apa ya? wkwk**_

 _ **Hhslupers : maaf ya gak fast update :( :( semoga tetep penasaran**_

 _ **Rly : wkwkwkwk enam ekor. Hihihi,ketika rumput-rumput tak lagi menangis… eaaa**_

 _ **YuRachan : hmmm, hanya ketika bulan merah semua terungkap yaa**_

 _ **Chanbaekhunlove : terimakasih~ iya ini next ya**_

 _ **Shallow lin : hihi, tak apa tak apa, yang penting kamu tetep review~ pengecoh gak ya? tergantung ritual nanti juga sih ya. wkwkwk semoga baekhyun gak kabur.. wkwkwk.. ihh aku tersipu, amin semoga keturutan sampai ending kayak novel klasik ya**_

 _ **Guest : hihi, baekhyun masih betah sama tuan-yang-tidak-ingin-diketahui-namanya.. tetep stay di ff ini ya**_

 _ **ChanBMine : karena gak percaya, dia denger bisikan rasa penasarannya itu lho yang tinggi. Wkwkwk, taka da yang tau ya sebelum ritual bulan merah**_

 _ **Danactebh : wahhhh, enggak, maafkan**_ __ _ **sebentar atu atu yang muncul**_

 _ **ByunJaehyunne : ihh aku juga pengen cepet liat lhooo, sungguh. Hehe semoga tetep penasaran dan mudeng sama nih cerita ya**_

 _ **Akaindhe : iaya ini next ya**_

 _ **Happy2810 : iya ini dilanjut ya**_

 _ **silentB : iya ini dilanjut ya. semoga tetep penasaran~**_

 _ **saneebs : hihi iya ini dilanjut ya, siapa ya pasangan baekhyunnnn… doooohhhh. Nantikan ya : )**_


	5. Chapter 5

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

Udara lembab nan basah masih terasa melingkupi Kota Latent ini. Selama hidup yang ku jalani di Kota ini, baru tahun inilah terjadi badai yang begitu besar dan mengerikan sebanyak dua kali. Namun meskipun badai menyerang begitu hebatnya, sinar mentari dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkan tak akan pernah menghilang untuk menembus gumpalan-gumpalan gelap sang badai.

"Tak kusangka, tidur yang kulakukan sangat nyenyak tanpa mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghias. Padahal tadi malam, badai besar sangat mencekam, suara petir dan guntur saling bersahutan." Gumam Kak Yixing dengan wajah cerah yang sangat cantik dan menawan

Mendengar gumaman itu, kami berlima yang entah mengapa juga tak mendapatkan mimpi aneh pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kak Yixing.

Sungguh tak terpungkiri jika lolongan serigala. Bulan merah. Lantunan. Bisikan. Sangatlah terlihat dan terasa begitu nyata hingga melekat disetiap saraf-saraf otak tanpa terkecuali, meskipun ku akui otak dan egoku masih tetap teguh untuk menyisakan ketidakpercayaan akan semua yang terjadi. Namun ketidakpercayaan itu tak mampu pula mencegah pendengaranku untuk mendengarkan lantunan sacral roh suci.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat betapa gelapnya para gumpalan awan yang tersisa. Angin semilir seakan membawa kebekuan abadi. Dingin menyergap dengan begitu ganasnya hingga mampu membuat karbon dioksida menggumpal menjadi uap dalam sekejap, "Omong-omong, mengapa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini Mr. Court memanggil seluruh penduduk Latent untuk berkumpul?" Tanya Zitao

"Mungkin badai besar yang terjadi tadi malam memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Mr. Court." Ucap Kyungsoo, "Bisikan. Perintah. Kepatuhan. Keterikatan." Tambah Kyungsoo

Dalam derap langkah yang kami ambil untuk berdesakan dengan penduduk yang lain mampu membuat napas kami terputus-putus. Tak ku sangka jika penduduk Latent telah berada di tempat ritual ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat situasi yang mungkin akan ku mengerti nanti.

Diatas tempat yang menjulang tinggi terdapat sosok pria dengan boneka voodoo yang bertengger erat di kedua tangannya, dengan menggunakan jubah hitam bercampur putih dibagian dada dan pergelangan tangan. Rambut abu-abu dengan ujung berwarna putih. Mata tegas berwarna abu-abu kelam. Menatap penduduk Latent dengan kemarahan yang membara. Kemurkaan pun telah tercetak jelas diwajah tua nan keriput yang telah ia peroleh.

"Mengapa ia terlihat marah?" bisik Kak Minseok yang berada tepat di sebelah kananku, mendengar bisikan itu aku mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tak mengerti. Semoga saja apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin tak menjadi topic kemurkaannya saat ini." Ucap ku dengan nada lirih yang nyaris tertelan

Semilir angin malam masih terasa menyengat ditubuh. Kegelapan bercampur sinar orange menghias langit dengan indahnya. _Sunrise_. Tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik ke atas saat menikmati keindahan yang telah disediakan dengan percuma oleh alam.

"Wahai penduduk Latent." Ucap lantang Mr. Court mampu membuat suara riuh menjadi hening seketika. "Betapa lancang kalian telah melalaikan kewajiban yang telah mengikat kalian dalam mengabdi kepada sang takdir. Sungguh memalukan dan menyedihkan. Betapa hina kalian yang telah memandang remeh kekuasaan sang takdir penguasa." suara lantang sirat kemarahan telah terlontar jelas dari Mr. Court. Tatapan tajam Mr. Court seakan mengincar seluruh penduduk yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan.

Sesungguhnya, jantungku bertalu-talu antara bergidik ngeri dan penasaran. Kemurkaan yang ia tunjukkan seakan menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Ada apa dengan Mr. Court? Apakah ada peristiwa yang telah menjatuhkan harga diri Chaterine? Ataukah Mr. Court mengetahui jika kami mendengar lantunan roh suci hingga ia berpikir jika kami telah meremehkan Chaterine yang telah ditetapkan sebagai sang takdir olehnya?

"Hentikan raut penasaran mu itu, B. Mr. Court akan bertambah murka jika mengetahuinya." gumaman pelan terdengar lembut dari sisi kiriku. Mau tak mau aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menuruti ucapan dari Kak Luhan

"Saya mengerti, jika sebagian dari kalian tak menerima takdir yang telah terpampang secara nyata akan tingginya derajat sang takdir penguasa. Iri. Dengki. Ketidaksanggupan. Sadarlah kalian yang meremehkan sang takdir. Terkutuklah kalian para pembangkang aturan alam."

Mendengar kutukan-kutukan mulai diluapkan oleh Mr. Court, mampu membuat suara bising burung yang bertebangan seakan kutukan-kutukan itu mampu meluluh lantahkan kota ini dalam sekejap.

"Wahai pembangkang aturan alam, kelakuan yang tak sepantasnya kalian tunjukkan kepada sang takdir membuat sang penguasa murka hingga memberikan kota ini badai besar. Saya peringatkan sekali lagi kepada kalian. Dalam janji tak tertulis yang tersemat dalam nadi kalian, dalam keheningan malam yang telah mengalir didalam darah kalian. Kalian bersumpah akan tunduk secara sah dan mengakui bahwa Nona Chaterine telah menjadi sang takdir penguasa."

Mendengar penuturan demi penuturan penuh kutukan Mr. Court membuat dahiku berkerut semakin dalam, perasaan tak suka membuncah dalam hatiku semakin luas. Kedua telingaku seakan berdenging tak ingin mendengarkan

"Saya bersumpah, para pembangkang aturan alam yang telah bertindak kurang ajar terhadap sang takdir akan mendapat hukuman setimpal saat bulan purnama merah bersinar." Mata membara penuh kemurkaan masih terbaca jelas di kedua mata Mr. Court.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Kecipak air terdengar saling bersahutan memenuhi danau indah yang tak terawat di pinggir Kota Latent. Hijau bercampur biru menambah kesan warna air yang menawan. Rimbunan pohon yang menaungi danau bagai tempat tersembunyi yang tak mungkin dijelajah oleh setiap manusia pada umumnya. Rasa lelah bergelayut manja di dalam benakku setelah mendapat ucapan-ucapan penuh kutukan yang terlontar dari bibir Mr. Court tadi pagi, "Begitu tinggikah derajat sang takdir hingga membuat tetua kota ini harus mengutuk penduduk Latent yang tak mengabdi kepada Chaterine?" Gerutu ku

Kak Luhan menghela napas mendengar gerutuanku, "Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, B. Kau tau bukan bahwa sang takdir akan menjadi pendamping sah sang penguasa. Secara otomatis dan tak terbantahkan sang takdir akan menjadi sang ratu." Ucap Kak Luhan, "Terang saja, Mr. Court sangat murka karena Chaterine merupakan gadis yang telah ia percaya sepenuhnya untuk menjadi sang takdir, Sang Ratu Penguasa Latent dan hutan sekitarnya."

"Penduduk Latent—yangmana kita juga termasuk didalam kependudukan ini—merupakan budak bagi Chaterine, karena kita hanyalah manusia biasa yang mendapatkan takdir manusia biasa, menurut pemikiran Mr. Court." Tambah Kyungsoo

"Yang benar saja." Gumamku tak percaya. Sungguh, hati, jiwa, bahkan ragaku seakan tak ingin berkompromi untuk tunduk dan patuh akan kewenangan milik Chaterine. Hell yeah. Entah mengapa itu sangat memuakkan.

"Tak akan ada yang tau kebenaran sesungguhnya tentang sang takdir sebelum bulan purnama merah itu memberitahukan kepada kita tentang kebenaran yang asli. Entah kitalah atau dialah." Kak Luhan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Sesungguhnya, pemikiran ku masih berkutat penuh simpul yang tak terurai dengan benar. Siapakah yang berbohong? Ibu ataukah Mr. Court? Mengapa harus ada kebohongan yang begitu merumitkan seperti ini?

Rangkulan hangat menyelimuti pundakku dengan lembut, "Luhan benar, B. Saat ini kita hanya bisa menanti kepastian takdir yang sebenarnya. Tak perlu terlalu memusingkan apa yang terjadi. Kita tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apakah kita sebenarnya adalah sang takdir atau bukan. _Well, Let it flow_ , B. Kita ikuti alur yang mengalir di setiap langkah kaki kita saja." ucap Kak Yixing

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Kak Luhan, dan Kak Yixing, hanya anggukan yang ku tunjukkan. Hati dan perasaanku masih bergejolak untuk membantah dengan hal logis yang masuk akal.

"Sungguh, Kak. Aku telah mencoba memaklumi semua ini dan aku pun mulai mempercayai akan keberadaan 'mereka'. Tapi—"

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, B." Sela Kyungsoo dengan suara merdu yang menenangkan, "Percayakan semua pada hati mu. Biarkan hati mu, dan hati kita lah yang menuntun pada benang merah kebenaran. Meskipun tak terpungkiri kita membutuhkan suatu kejutan besar di akhir nanti." Tambah Kyungsoo

Setelah mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo, keheningan mulai menyergap dalam rintihan angin menyayat dedaunan hingga menimbulkan gemerisik yang berbeda. Kecipak air begitu tenang seakan tak ada kehidupan sesungguhnya di danau hijau tak terawat itu. waktu semakin berjalan merangkak menunggu kedatangan Kak Minseok dan pasangannya.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Apakah aku membuang waktu sangat lama?" suara lembut yang ku kenal mengalun dengan nada ceria yang kentara.

Sosok gadis cantik dengan balutan kemeja tanpa kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka menutupi kulit mulus yang ia miliki berpadu dengan rok pendek diatas lutut. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya dengan begitu cerah dan bersinar. Gadis cantik itu terkikik menatap ekspresi kami yang terbengong, "Mengapa wajah kalian sangat konyol seperti ini? Apakah kalian terkejut?"

Entahlah, aku harus mengatakan apa. Aura kegembiraan yang dipancarkan Kak Minseok menguar begitu kentara mengelillingi kami. Dan, ohh lihatlah, sosok pria yang berada di samping kanannya. Pria yang memiliki pesona mematikan yang mampu memikat siapapun yang melihat tanpa pandang bulu.

"Apakah Jongdae sangat menghipnotis kalian hingga kalian tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku?" Suara Kak Minseok mengalun begitu saja

Sungguh, Kak Minseok tak mengada-ngada saat ia mengatakan bahwa pasangannya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya sesak napas. Sungguh, pria seperti dia akan menjadi incaran nomer satu di Latent.

Wajah yang ia miliki benar-benar di atas rata-rata. Bola mata berwarna coklat terang bercampur hitam yang tegas. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak asing dengan bola mata yang berpaduan dengan hitam seperti itu, meskipun mata yang dimiliki pasangan Kak Minseok tak mampu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Damn, Kak. Takdir mu tak bisa dianggap remeh." Celetuk Zitao

Mendengar celetukan Zitao mampu membuat Kak Minseok tersenyum lebar, sinar kebanggaan terpancar kuat dari kedua bola mata Kak Minseok. Pria bernama Jongdae itu pun turut tersenyum senang

"Aku sangat tak terkejut jika sahabat yang dimiliki Minseok sangat cantik seperti kalian." Senyum terulas begitu menawan di wajah pasangan Kak Minseok ketika ia usai mengucapkan pujian itu.

Belum sempat salah satu diantara kami menjawab pujian itu, kaki jenjang terlihat beralih dari belakang Kak Minseok dan Jongdae menuju kearah Kak Yixing. Lelaki tampan berwajah menenangkan dengan kulit putih yang terawat baik, memakai t-shirt berwarna biru dongker berpadu celana jins panjang. Ia memiliki warna mata biru tua bercampur hitam. Rambut nya sedikit gondrong berwarna hitam. "J-joomyeon?"

Mata Kak Yixing membulat sempurna ketika pria itu mendekat dengan senyum indah yang ku yakini mampu membuat para gadis di Latent bertekuk lutut dalam seketika. Sungguh mengejutkan, pasangan Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok sungguh memiliki pesona mematikan.

Raut wajah kaget, senang, dan tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu di wajah Kak Yixing, "Mengapa kau bisa bersama mereka?"

"Jongdae memberitahuku bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Minseok dan teman-temannya. Tanpa perlu berpikir terlalu lama, aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Jongdae untuk bertemu denganmu pastinya." Merah merona menghias di seluruh wajah Kak Yixing dalam seketika ketika genggaman halus merambat ditangan kanannya. Joomyeon menggeggam erat tangan Kak Yixing dan menuntunnya untuk berada di sampingnya

Melihat Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok memancarkan aura kebahagiaan mampu membuat ku turut merasa bahagia. Apakah bertemu benang merah yang telah terikat sejak darah menggumpal akan begitu membahagiakan? Tetapi, sejujurnya aku pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu hingga mampu membuatku merasakan perut melilit dan mual seakan ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutku. Namun itu—

"Haruskah aku menangis, B?" pertanyaan Zitao mampu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan membuat dahiku berkerut, "Lihatlah, pasangan Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok. Mereka sangat tampan. Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat pria semacam mereka di Latent. Apakah nanti takdir ku semacam mereka atau sangat dibawah mereka? Ahh, aku sangat iri."

"Aku pernah bertemu pria tampan melebihi mereka, Zi." Gumamku dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tertelan

"Apa yang kau katakan, B? Mengapa kau menggumam?"

"O-ohh, aku juga sangat iri dengan mereka. Lihat betapa serasinya mereka." Desahan napas ku hembuskan dengan berat, mengapa aku bisa mengatakan perkataan itu?

"Sial, apakah pasanganmu memiliki kadar ketampanan luar biasa seperti mereka, Kak?" Zitao beralih untuk bertanya kepada Kak Luhan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat keserasian Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok bersama pasangannya, "Sepertinya Sehun lebih tampan dari mereka, Zi. Tapi ku akui jika mereka berdua juga sangat tampan" Ucap Kak Luhan yang masih setia pada arah pandangannya

"Aku tak dapat menunggu reaksi Zitao saat melihat pasangan Kak Luhan, pasti dia akan lebih meraung-raung meminta takdirnya untuk cepat datang." Timpal Kyungsoo yang berada di samping kiri Zitao.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo mampu membuatku terkekeh, aku yakin bahwa raungan kekanakan Zitao akan menghiasi hari di saat pasangan Kak Luhan diperkenalkan

Dalam kerjapan mata, alam bawah sadarku yangmana tanpa ku minta telah memutar visualisasi sosok tegap nan rupawan milik tuan-yang-sampai-saat-ini-namanya-tak-kuketahui. Pria yang entah sejak kapan mampu membuatku merasakan sengatan aliran listrik jika kulit ku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Tenggelam dalam jejak pancaran mata yang mampu menarik kuat jiwaku dan memperangkapnya. Sesungguhnya tanpa perlu ku pungkiri bahwa hatiku telah menginginkannya sejak pertama kali ku melihat tatapan matanya, mendengarkan nada suara yang ia miliki, dan kekuatan ajaib yang ia miliki untuk membuat jantungku bertalu-talu bagai genderang perang setiap saat. Sejujurnya di dalam lubuk hatiku, ku menginginkan untuk memiliki hubungan lebih dari dua orang asing yang hanya saling menyapa.

Namun salahkah aku memiliki keinginan seperti itu? Apakah rasa asing yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah gejolak hormone remaja yang kumiliki? Ataukah aku telah menumbuhkan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ku miliki kepada tuan-yang-namanya-tak-kuketahui-itu?

Bolehkah aku merasakan ketertarikan kepada pria yang belum tentu menjadi takdir ku kelak? Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ketertarikan yang ku miliki saat ini? Haruskah aku menguburnya di dalam lubuk hatiku? Tak bisakah aku memilih untuk mencintai dan hidup bersama dengan pria itu? Anggap saja aku gila atau tak waras karena memiliki ketertarikan kepada seseorang yang baru beberapa kali bertemu bahkan aku tak tau asal usul serta namanya. Tapi itulah yang ku rasakan kali ini. Perasaan ketertarikan yang begitu kuat hingga membuat perut, jantung, dan pikiranku bergejolak.

Dalam suasana sejuk yang telah disajikan oleh para rimbunan pohon dengan sambutan kicauan burung yang saling berpadu membentuk melodi indah yang mampu memanjakan telinga dengan sempurna. Angan-anganku tentang pria-yang-tak-kuketahui-namanya itupun melebur saat obrolan-obrolan singkat mulai mengalun bagai air yang mengalir diantara kami berenam dengan pasangan Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok.

Obrolan yang tak bergejolak tetapi menghanyutkan.

"Ku dengar jika gadis tercantik di Kota Latent ini adalah takdir sang penguasa yang akan melakukan ritual blood moon. Apakah rumor itu benar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Joomyeon membuatku mengangkat salah satu alisku, "Mengapa ia menanyakan tentang sang takdir? bukankah ia termasuk salah satu penguasa? Harusnya dia mengetahui hal itu. Atau jangan-jangan ia bukan termasuk para penguasa hingga ia tak tau masalah itu? Tetapi penduduk Latent yang bukan penguasa pun tau jika Chaterine akan melakukan ritual bulan merah itu" Pikiran ku berkecamuk hingga membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. "Ahh, entahlah."

"Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau mengatakan ritual itu blood moon? Bukankah Mr. Cort mengatakan jika ritual bulan purnama merah?" pertanyaan meluncur dengan jelas dari Kak Luhan. "Bulan purnama merah identic dengan warna darah. Karena itulah aku menyebutnya dengan istilah blood moon." Jelas Joomyeon dengan wajah tenang dan meyakinkan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Joomyeon menanti kami untuk menjawab apakah rumor tentang Chaterine itu benar atau tidak.

"Itu bukan sekedar rumor, Chaterine sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi sang takdir secara utuh saat ritual bulan merah itu." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Apakah nama sang penguasa tertulis di abu gadis cantik itu?" Tanya Jongdae.

Sejujurnya saat mendengar Joomyeon dan Jongdae menyebutkan Chaterine sebagai gadis tercantik membuatku memutar bola mataku malas. Apakah semua lelaki memiliki tipe wanita yang sama?

Cantik dengan tubuh proporsional yang mampu memikat semua mata laki-laki seperti Chaterine? Ohh, pantas saja.

"Bukankah kau penduduk Latent? Apakah kau tak menyaksikan kejadian saat ritual kedewasaan Chaterine?" Tanya Zitao dengan wajah penasaran

Jongdae menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Zitao, "Saat itu, aku berada di suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kota ini." ucap Jongdae, "Toh dengan adanya aku yang menyaksikan ritual itu atau tidak. Tak mungkin mengubah apa yang terjadi dengan ritual gadis itu, bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat kami mengangguk, "Tentu saja kau tak berpengaruh, karena kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Kecuali jika kau sang penguasa, maka kau akan membuat ritual itu sesuai perjanjian penguasa dengan Mr. Court." Ucap Kyungsoo

Suara kekehan terdengar dari bibir Jongdae, "Kau benar. Aku hanyalah manusia. Jadi apalah dayaku."

"Lalu? Siapakah nama sang penguasa yang menjadi takdir gadis itu?" Jongdae bertanya sekali lagi

"Tidak ada nama yang tertulis. Api besar yang berkobar teredam angin besar, abu-abu yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk mengetahui nama sang pria pun berterbang ke seluruh penjuru tanpa ada sisa." Jawabku, "Apakah Joomyeon juga tak mengetahui ritual kedewasaan Chaterine?"

"Aku tidak berada disana saat itu, karena saat itu aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat penting di rumah." Ungkap Joomyeon

Sepertinya, ancaman dan kutukan yang selalu dilontarkan Mr. Cort kepada penduduk Latent jika tidak mengikuti apapun bentuk ritual, sangat tak berpengaruh bagi mereka. Ku ketukkan jariku dengan gusar di atas pahaku, aku merasakan semilir angin berubah menjadi lebih berisik seakan mereka mengatakan bahwa kita tak lagi aman membicarakan ritual Chaterine lebih lama di tempat terbuka seperti ini

Aku bergerak gelisah hingga mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari semua orang yang berada disekitarku, "Um, mengapa kita tak membicarakan hal lain saja. Umm, seperti apa rencana Kak Yixing dan Joomyeon setelah ini. atau mungkin Kak Minseok dan Jongdae?"

"Mengapa kita harus mengubah arah pembicaraan kita, B?"

"Oh, aku hanya penasaran akan rencana yang kalian ambil kedepannya."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Kak Minseok mulai mengubah topic yang dibicarakannya. Saat ini angin semilir telah berubah menjadi tenang kembali. Sungguh, anggap saja aku aneh. Entah otakku mulai terlalu lelah atau delusiku terlalu tinggi hingga membuatku berpikir bahwa angin yang hanyalah benda mati itu mampu menyampaikan pesan isyarat yang menandakan sebuah keharusan untuk berhenti membicarakan Chaterine.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Langkah kaki menghantarku ke dalam sebuah pekarangan luas—yangmana mampu membuang segala penat yang ku tanggung—setelah berpisah dari kelima sahabatku. Terlihat sosok lelaki telah terlentang di atas batu datar tempatku biasa untuk merenung. Tanpa sadar, bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum lebar ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Kaki-kaki ku semakin mendekat kearah sosok tersebut dengan langkah lebar yang menggetarkan

"Akhirnya kau datang kemari, nona." Suara rendah yang entah mengapa memiliki tempat tersendiri untuk ku rindukan itu mengalun dengan jelas dan menenangkan.

"Apakah kau selalu menungguku?" niat untuk menggoda lelaki tampan ini pun muncul di dalam benakku

Lelaki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tertutup kaos hitam polos yang sangat pas di tubuh atletis miliknya. Rambut yang biasanya turun menutupi dahi nya, saat ini terangkat hingga menampilkan dahi lebarnya yang ku akui sangat indah. "Ya. aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, nona."

Kedipan mata kuulangi berulang kali. Rasa panas menjalar dikedua pipiku. Debar jantungku pun bertalu begitu hebatnya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pesona mematikan yang mampu membuat kakiku melemas seketika.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ku uraikan. Sesekali, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan sebelum ia mengatakan, "Apakah kau baru bertemu dengan orang asing, nona?" ku kernyitkan dahiku saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Orang asing? Siapa?

Ohh

"Tidak. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu? apakah kau memata-mataiku?" ku langkah kan kaki lemasku mendekat ke arahnya untuk mendapat tempat duduk disampingnya. Jujur saja aku sangat suka dengan sensasi aliran listrik yang dihasilkan oleh kulitku saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Dia menggeleng, "Aku tak mungkin memata-mataimu, nona. Hanya saja ada bau yang berbeda yang menempel di tubuhmu." Ucapnya hingga mampu membuatku mencium daerah lengan dan sekitar tubuh yang dapat ku cium, "Tidak ada bau siapapun."

"Aroma tubuh mu tak pernah bercampur dengan aroma ini, nona." Ucapnya, "Apakah kau tak menginginkan untuk memberitahuku dengan siapa kau bertemu, nona?" tanyanya

Ku tekuk kedua kakiku dan ku rapatkan keduanya didadaku, seulas senyum yang entah mengapa terkembang begitu saja di bibirku. Well, lucu juga, bagaimana manusia biasa memiliki penciuman setajam itu. Bahkan aku saja tak hafal dengan aroma tubuhku itu seperti apa—well, sejujurnya aku jarang sekali memakai parfum dengan merk yang sama—"Indra penciuman mu sangat kuat. Apakah kau memiliki anjing hingga penciumanmu ikut tertular ketajamannya?"

Dia tersenyum menawan hingga mampu membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar karena kerasnya, "Ya. aku memiliki banyak sekali anjing. Karena merekalah, aku dapat melatih indra penciumanku."

"Baiklah, aku mempercayainya." Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Ingin sekali aku melambatkan semua waktu yang ku punya, bahkan aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan tetap berada disini bersama lelaki ini, "Kak Yixing dan Kak Minseok memperkenalkan pasangannya kepada kami setelah jadwal sekolah telah usai."

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, gumaman 'oh' terucap dari bibirnya. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, ia mendongak kearah langit biru bercampur sinar orange sang mentari, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan perasaan yang akan melandaku saat kau melakukan ritual kedewasaan kelak, nona."

Ucapan tiba-tiba yang bersangkut paut dengan ritual kedewasaan membuatku terjengit kaget. Ku melihat raut wajah penuh ke misteriusan dan sangat sulit terbaca pun ia tunjukkan dengan aura tenang yang menyelubungi sesuatu yang belum bisa ku sentuh

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, tuan?" Gelengan halus kau berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ku topangkan kepalaku pada kedua lututku yang bersentuhan, "Kau terlalu misterius, tuan." Gerutu ku

Mendengar gerutuanku, ia menggumam beberapa kata yang tak ku mengerti, udara dingin mulai menyergap dengan begitu perlahan. Rasa lelah ditubuhku semakin terasa hingga seolah-olah membuat mataku memberat. Sejujurnya, setelah bertemu dengan pasangan Kak Minseok dan Kak Yixing, aku berniat untuk segera pulang dan bergelung didalam selimut hangat milkku. Tapi apa daya, kaki ku seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri hingga membawa ku kemari dan bertemu dengan lelaki yang mampu membuat jantungku berjuang begitu kerasnya untuk memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku

Pengelihatanku semakin mengabur

Pengelihatanku semakin menggelap

Pikiranku pun telah melayang

Hingga aku merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhku mendekap dalam balutan yang sangat ku rindukan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Hanya kau lah yang secara sah miliknya_

 _Benang tak kasat mata mengalir dengan alunan khusus didalam aliran darah tubuhmu_

 _Ikatan yang telah terlihat jelas dengan untaian kebenaran yang akan terungkap_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Setiap jengkal nadi yang kau detakkan_

 _Setiap jengkal napas yang kau hembuskan_

 _Hanya kau miliknya_

 _Tak terkelabui_

 _Tak terkecohkan_

 _Hanya kau miliknya_

 _Tujuh belas tahunlah pembuka segala untaian kebenaran_

 _Bulan purnama merahlah pengantar kebenaran sejati_

 _Tujuh belas tahun—_

Ku buka kedua mataku yang terpejam, ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat sekeliling.

Ini kamarku

Sungguh, tak mungkin aku salah mengenali kamar yang telah menjadi milikku sejak aku menginjak umur lima tahun ini.

Mengapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukankah aku sedang bersama—Oh, astaga. Apakah?

Ku sibakkan selimutku dan dengan cepat ku bergegas untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan ibuku. Astaga tak mungkin kan jika tuan itu mengantarkan ku hingga ke rumah. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibu dan keluargaku nanti? Bahkan ritual kedewasaan ku akan terjadi dua setengah bulan lagi

Segera ku cari keberadaan ibu. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok ibuku.

Saat ku melihat siluet yang sangat ku kenali, dengan langkah cepat ku bergegas melangkah kearah siluet itu

"Kau sudah bangun, honey." Sapa ibu saat melihatku berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, "Mom, a-apakah tadi aku diantarkan oleh seorang laki-laki tinggi berwajah tampan?" mendengar pertanyaanku, mom mengerutkan dahi miliknya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, honey?"

"Saat aku pulang tadi, siapa yang mengantarkanku mom?"

Mom mengetuk dagu lancipnya dengan salah satu jari lentiknya, "Seingat mommy, kau datang sendiri dan langsung berpamitan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sejenak, honey. Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hingga kau melupakan bagaimana caranya kau sampai rumah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibu membuatku mengernyit heran, bukankah aku tadi tertidur di pekarangan luas ditemani tuan-yang-tak-kuketahui-namanya? Apakah aku hanya bermimpi saja? Tapi jika bertemu dengannya hanya mimpi belaka, mengapa terasa sangat nyata?

"Kau tak apa, honey?"

Tepukan halus di pipi kiriku kurasakan ketika gejolak kemungkinan-kemungkinan di otakku semakin merumit. Tatapan khawatir ibu berikan ketika melihat kedua mataku seakan memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Honey?"

Seakan bibirku terkunci hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan ibu.

Atau jangan-jangan memang benar jika tuan-yang-tak-ku-ketahui-namanya itu hanyalah khayalanku saja? Atau semua yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini juga hanyalah mimpi belaka? Tapi tak mungkin bukan jika ritual kedewasaan Chaterine juga termasuk mimpi belakaku? Astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku seakan kehilangan timming waktu dalam kehidupanku?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget udah hampir tiga bulan ya aku gak update update nih ff :(:( maaf banget ya gak fast update. Apa masih ada yang inget gak ya nih ff:(**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. aku sangat bahagia ngebaca review-review dari kalian.. hehehehe :*:* kecum sayang dariku~ hahaha**_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

Keheningan menyeruak dalam diriku. Kebingungan terpancar jelas dalam kedua pancaran sinar mataku. Apakah semua kejadian ini mimpi? Lolongan serigala. Sang takdir. Benang merah. Tuan-yang-tak-ku-ketahui-namanya-. Ritual kedewasaan?

Mengapa aku merasakan lupa akan waktu yang telah ku jalani?

Sungguh mustahil jika aku tak sanggup membedakan mana hal yang nyata dan hanya mimpi belaka. Tak mungkin pula jika selama ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi mungkin juga semua hanya mimpi. Atau mungkin bertemu dengan tuan-yang-tak-kuketahui-namanya saja yang hanya mimpi belaka? Astaga, aku bisa gila karena ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengetahui waktu secara tepat seperti ini?

Dalam denting waktu yang terus berputar dengan begitu cepat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin menggerogoti kepercayaanku pun semakin meluas dan tak terbendung.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, honey? Mengapa kau sangat terlihat bingung seperti itu?" Aku menatap ibu dengan pandangan kosong. Sejujurnya, otakku saat ini telah dalam keadaan blank. Mengapa aku bisa kehilangan timming waktu seperti ini? Mengapa aku sama sekali tak dapat membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata?

"Mom, a-apakah saat ini aku sedang bermimpi? Ataukah selama ini aku hanya bermimpi?" Aku cukup bersyukur jika saat ini bibirku telah kembali mengetahui cara untuk berbicara

Mendengar pertanyaanku, ibu menatapku dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri, "Menurutmu, manakah alam mimpi itu, honey?"

"Aku sedang bertanya serius, mom." Sungguh, aku sedang tak ingin bermain tebak kata atau apapun itu. "Bagian mana yang telah menjadi mimpi dalam tidurku?"

Ibu mengelus puncak rambutku dengan gerakan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, "Coba kau tenangkan pikiranmu itu dulu, honey. Jika kau belum menemukan akan jawaban itu. Besok kau bisa menanyakan apa yang tengah mengganjal di dalam dirimu kepada sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Mommy tak tau bagian mana yang telah menjadi mimpi mu, honey. Karena kau sendiri pun tak mengetahui mana yang hanya mimpi belaka." Tambah Ibu

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ibu menuntunku untuk kembali ke kamar dan menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dalam tidur hanya kegelisahan yang ku rasakan. Setiap detik yang berjalan seakan melambat dan merangkak secara perlahan. Sungguh, aku bisa gila karena ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku kehilangan timming waktu hingga seperti ini?

Ku gerakkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Kepalaku berdenyut memanas ketika ku paksakan untuk memilah mana kejadian yang hanyalah mimpi dan mana kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Tak terasa, dalam gerakan gelisah yang masih saja ku lakukan. Hangat sinar mentari menembus mengelilingi kamarku dengan penuh cerita. Dengan gerakan yang tergesa, ku sibakkan selimutku dan segera bergegas untuk ke sekolah dan menanyakan segala keganjalan semua ini.

Kenyataan yang terasa seperti mimpi

Ataukah

Mimpi yang terasa seperti kenyataan

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Angin dingin menyelimuti diriku dalam sekejap. Syal dan topi rajutan yang ku kenakan hanya memberi efek sedikit untuk mengurangi dingin yang menerpaku saat ini. Kebul uap tercetak jelas setiap ku hembuskan napas.

Ku langkahkan kakiku semakin cepat untuk mencari keberadaan sahabat-sahabatku, hingga tanpa perlu berlama-lama kembali aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Kak Luhan tengah duduk berdua di kursi taman yang kosong.

"Kyung, Kak." Ucapku ketika langkah kakiku tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kearah mereka. Senyum merekah menghias dikedua wajah mereka dengan sangat cantiknya saat mereka membalas sapaan ku. Tepukan pelan dilakukan Kak Luhan untuk menyuruhku duduk di tempat yang telah mereka sediakan untukku. Tak perlu banyak waktu, ku dudukkan tubuhku diantara Kyungsoo dan Kak Luhan, dengan hembusan napas berat ku stabilkan napasku untuk sedikit menjernihkan otakku yang berbelit ini, "Apakah semua ini hanya mimpi belaka?" pertanyaan ku tiba-tiba meluncur hingga membuat kedua sahabatku menaikkan salah satu alis milik mereka, "Mimpi belaka? Apa yang kau maksudkan, B?" Tanya Kak Luhan dengan nada heran

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, "Mereka." ucapku dengan suara lirih

Kak Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih menatap ku dengan rasa heran yang ketara, "Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang terjadi kepada mu, B. Apakah yang kau maksudkan mimpi belaka adalah tentang 'mereka'? Ataukah semua yang terjadi antara kita, dia, dan 'mereka'?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" _All of them. Oh God_." Raut frustasi semakin menguasaiku saat ini.

"Tentu saja semua nyata, B. Apakah kepalamu terantuk sesuatu hingga melupakan kejadian-kejadian penting yang terjadi padamu dan kita?"

Otakku masih berkelit untuk menguraikan kebenaran secara satu persatu, "Lolongan. Bisikan. Bulan merah. Sang takdir. Lantunan roh suci. Semua nyata telah terjadi pada kita? Bukan hanya mimpi belaka?"

Usakan gemas dilakukan Kak Luhan dengan brutal padaku, " _Well_ , aku tak tau kau saat ini sedang mencari jawaban atas sebuah kejanggalan seperti apa. Namun, yang dapat ku jelaskan kepadamu secara pasti bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan dan bukanlah mimpi belaka. Dia sang takdir. Kita sang takdir. Mereka yang memilih. Itu semua nyata, B."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga mengatakan semua ini hanya mimpi belaka, B?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Memori otakku memutar kejadian yang terjadi padaku,"Aku kehilangan timming waktu. Aku tak mampu membedakan mana yang hanya sebuah mimpi mana yang kenyataan." Ku teguk ludahku sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku, "Ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku tadi malam, aku merasa kaget karena aku telah berada di atas tempat tidurku. Keadaan linglung, khawatir, dan perasaan yang lain bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat itu. Karena sesungguhnya, aku sangat meyakini terakhir kali mataku terbuka dengan kesadaran penuh—setelah kondisi aku memisahkan diri dengan kalian—adalah melihat ilalang yang mengitar di sekeliling ku. Bukan di rumah atau di kamar milikku."

Kerutan tercipta didahi Kyungsoo, "Ilalang? Kau berada dimana saat itu?"

"Sebuah perkarang yang tak jauh dari danau di pinggir Kota Latent." Kyungsoo dan Kak Luhan saling bertatap ketika mendengar jawabanku, "Mengapa kau berada di perkarang itu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya saat itu kau berpamitan untuk langsung pulang?"

Dalam kekalutan yang semakin menerkam jelas, aku tak ingin mengatakan aku bertemu dengan pria yang tak ku ketahui asal usul nya. Bukannya aku tak percaya akan keakuratan rahasia yang disimpan para sahabatku, hanya saja aku terlalu takut mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bertemu dengan pria yang tak ku ketahui namanya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan bahwa saat ini ada rasa yang ingin memiliki telah bersarang di dalam hatiku kepada pria itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, "Entahlah, kakiku tiba-tiba ingin berkunjung di perkarang itu." Ku hembuskan napasku dengan berat, "Aku sangat mengingat saat itu aku duduk dibatu datar besar dengan semilir angin yang menyejukkan hingga mampu membuat kedua mataku semakin lama semakin memberat. Namun, nyatanya saat ku membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya aku telah berada di atas tempat tidurku."

"Dan saat ku tanyakan kepada mom bagaimana caraku pulang, dan jawaban mom lah hal yang membuat otakku tiba-tiba seperti kehilangan kontrol waktu. Kebingungan melanda pikiranku dalam sekejap. Otakku tiba-tiba tak mampu memilah mana kenyataan dan mana alam mimpi." lanjutku

"Mungkin roh-roh suci yang bertugas untuk menjaga dirimulah yang membawamu pulang, B." Timpal Kyungsoo

"Itu tak mungkin, Kyung. Karena mom mengatakan aku pulang sendirian. Saat itupun, bibirku ku berucap bahwa aku ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu kepada mom."

Kak Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda dan sulit diartikan, "Tentu saja kau pulang dalam keadaan sendirian, B. Roh suci tak akan berwujud ketika ia tak ingin menampakkan wujud mereka. Tenanglah, aku yakin roh-roh suci itulah yang menuntun alam bawah sadarmu untuk melangkah pulang dan menuntun mu untuk mengatakan kau ingin beristirahat kepada mommymu." Terang Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Tetapi mengapa aku tak memiliki ingatan saat roh-roh itu menuntunku?"

"Karena roh suci menggerakkan alam bawah sadarmu, B. Bukan alam sadarmu. Jadi jika kau tak melatih kemampuan untuk menyimpan memori alam bawah sadarmu maka kau akan kehilangan memori itu ketika kau tersadar." Jawab Kak Luhan yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, "Saat ini, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Aku yakin pikiranmu masih bingung dengan timming waktu yang sempat terobrak abrik dalam ingatanmu, karena kejadiaan itu." Ucap Kak Luhan

"Chaterine tetap menjadi takdir sang penguasa, B. Dan kita membutuhkan hal besar untuk akhir nanti. Jadi, jangan pernah terkecoh akan kenyataan dan alam mimpi, B." Ucap Kyungsoo, "Karena mungkin saat ini kaulah yang masih menolak akan kebenaran bahwa dirimulah salah satu sang takdir penguasa. Aku mengerti jika sampai saat ini, otakmu masih berkelit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa semua ini nyata." Tambah Kyungsoo

Mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo, mampu membuatku termenung. Benarkah karena aku masih meragukan semua yang terjadi membuatku kehilangan timming waktu terhadap kenyataan dan alam mimpi?

Kepalaku berdenyut semakin keras.

Jika semua kejadian ini nyata. Berarti pertemuanku dengan tuan-yang-namanya-tak-kuketahui-itu adalah kenyataan? Apakah benar roh-roh suci yang mengantarkanku pulang saat itu? Apakah aku harus melatih kemampuan diri untuk menyimpan memori alam bawah sadarku agar aku tak lagi merasakan kehilangan atas kontrol waktu seperti ini? Lalu jika roh-roh suci yang menuntunku pulang, apakah tuan itu meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah pekarang? Benarkah? Astaga, mengapa aku merasakan denyut sakit yang menghantam dada kiriku saat ini? Apakah saat ini aku kecewa? Apakah saat ini—

 _Tujuh belas tahun_

 _Mendekat dan terlampaui_

 _Sang takdir telah merasakan._

 _Mereka telah mendekat dan telah berdiri menyentak kesetiaan sang takdir_

 _Kebenaran dan kemuliaan terkunci dalam ketakutan, kepalsuan, dan kemunafikan yang tak terlihat_

 _Kebohongan semakin menyelimuti dalam kekelaman yang tak berujung._

 _Kuatkan hati._

 _Tajamkan pikiran_

 _Teguhkan kepercayaan_

 _Mereka telah memilih hingga tak ada siapapun yang mampu mengubah_

 _Perlindungan, kehangatan, dan kesetiaan akan melangkah mengalir dalam aliran merah yang tercetak jelas._

 _Mereka telah memilih_

 _Mereka telah menetapkan_

 _Tuntun hati dalam benang merah yang telah terikat mati_

Ku teguk ludah ku dengan gugup saat mendengar lantunan itu kembali. Ini kenyataan. Lantunan itu kembali terdengar dengan begitu jelas, dan bait yang selalu berbeda pula.

"Aku yakin kalian juga mendengarnya, bukan." Suara merdu mengalun dari arah belakangku hingga mampu membuatku terjengit kaget. Gadis cantik dengan balutan kaos panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana jins sobek-sobek merangkul pundakku dari belakang, "Aku yakin kalau kau bukanlah hantu, Zi." Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis Zitao saat mendengar nada sinis mengalun dari bibirku.

"Chaterine akan kemari, aku mendengar peraturan baru telah ditetapkan di Kota ini. Dan peraturan ini berlaku untuk siapapun tanpa terkecuali." Ucap Zitao dengan suara lirih

Rasa penasaranku menguar begitu jelasnya ketika mendengar ucapan Zitao. Aku yakin itu juga berlaku pada diri Kak Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini menatap Zitao dengan pancaran mata ingin tau, tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi apa isi dari peraturan yang dimaksudkan, Zitao dengan tanggap mengatakan bahwa—"Semua penduduk Kota saat bertemu sang takdir penguasa diwajibkan memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan hingga 900. Jika berbicara dengannya, diwajibkan menggunakan panggilan istimewa, 'Lord'."

"Benarkah?" pekikan tak percaya keluar dengan spontan dari mulutku, Kak Luhan, dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan hingga membuat Zitao memberikan peringatan kepada kami untuk menjaga mulut dan suara kami, "Ssstt, mengapa reaksi kalian sangat norak seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau pengikut Chaterine mendengar pekikan kalian? Bisa direbus kita oleh mereka." Gerutu Zitao

Peraturan konyol macam apalagi ini? Hell yeah—membungkuk saat bertemu Chaterine? Yang benar saja. Sungguh aku tak menyangka jika Kota ini benar-benar cocok dijadikan tempat museum dengan tradisi-tradisi yang semakin aneh daripada tempat untuk ditinggali oleh penduduk yang telah menginjak zaman postmodern ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan Zizi benar adanya. Jadi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka kita harus menuruti peraturan yang telah ditetapkan itu. Tak ada bantahan. Tak ada sanggahan. Peraturan itu bersifat muthlak." ucap Kak Yixing yang saat ini telah berdiri tepat di depanku bersama Kak Minseok.

Saat suaraku akan keluar untuk membantah, suara gemericik logam saling bergesekan terdengar dari arah belakang. "Sang takdir telah datang." Gumam Kak Minseok. Mau tak mau kami berenam berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan sang takdir beserta pelayan-pelayannya dengan perasaan setengah hati

Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang saat ini tengah mengenakan tanktop berwarna hitam berpadu dengan rok merah muda diatas lutut duapuluh centimeter,-berjalan dengan sangat anggun—Chaterine—gadis idaman semua pria Latent yang saat ini telah dinobatkan secara sah oleh Mr. Court sebagai sang takdir yang tengah diagung-agungkan. Kalung emas berbentuk bulatan luar yang memiliki bulatan dalam yang dapat diputar tergantung indah di leher jenjangnya, entah mengapa aku merasa yakin jika kalung emas itu bukanlah kalung emas biasa. Aura mengintimidasi dan meremehkan pun telah menguar dari dalam diri Chaterine. Entah mengapa aura itu terasa sangat menekan dan berbeda. Sempatku berpikir, apakah delusiku semakin parah hingga dapat merasakan aura kelam menguar dari dalam diri Chaterine? Ataukah aura yang menguar itu adalah aura sebenarnya dari sang takdir penguasa? Atau karena kekuatan spiritual yang ia dapatkan selama ini mampu meningkatkan aura seperti itu pada tubuhnya? Sungguh, Aku masih tak mampu mengerti dan memahaminya

Tatapan tajam memancar dari mata Chaterine yang entah sejak kapan memiliki warna mata merah bercampur hitam dan emas. Mata yang baru pertama kali ku saksikan. Mata yang terasa asing namun juga terasa tak asing. "Selamat pagi, Lord." Sapa Kak Minseok dengan membungkukkan tubunya 900

Mendengar sapaan yang dilakukan Kak Minseok, mau tak mau membuat kami turut serta menyapa bahkan membungkuk hormat kepada Chaterine.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Chaterine dengan seulas senyum menawan, Mata merah bercampur hitam dan emas itu entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi warna mata Chaterine seperti biasa—Hitam—, Sungguh aneh. Bagaimana mungkin warna mata itu bisa berubah secepat ini? "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hanya berkumpul." Celetukku spontan.

Sikutan mengenai lengan kananku cukup keras, "Maafkan Baekhyun, Lord. Mungkin dia belum bisa mengontrol ucapannya saat berbicara padamu." Ucap Kak Yixing dengan bungkukan dalam, seakan ia sangat menyesal akan kelakuan yang telah ku perbuat pada Chaterine

"Tak apa, aku memaklumi. Jika gadis barbar sepertinya masih tak mengerti arti kedudukan sang takdir penguasa. Mungkin lebih baik jika mulai saat ini kalian membimbing dia untuk menghormatiku secara utuh." Tatapan meremehkan terlontar dengan bengisnya, senyum mengejek yang entah mengapa membuatku bergejolak pun tercetak begitu saja

Gadis barbar? Mendengar itu ingin sekali ku jahit bibir gadis itu. Sungguh.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Ku katakan pada kalian, mulai saat ini penyimbolan wanita yang telah mendapat pasangan telah dihapuskan. Tak ada perbedaan diantara kalian. Tak ada wanita yang memiliki penyimbolan selain diriku di kota ini. Apakah kalian mengerti?" Tanya Chaterine pada kami

"Maafkan hamba, Lord. Lalu bagaimana cara kami menghormati para wanita yang telah mengikuti ritual dewasa? Bukankah symbol ritual kedewasaan tak dapat dihapuskan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Chaterine menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Ketidaksukaan akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo telah menguar dari reaksi Chaterine, "Aku telah menghapusnya. Apa yang ku inginkan adalah perintah untuk penduduk kota ini. Apakah kalian lupa jika akulah takdir sang penguasa?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat kami menggelengkan kepala dengan enggan.

"Derajat kalian sama, entah itu kalian yang telah melakukan ritual kedewasaan atau kalian yang belum melakukannya. Hanya akulah yang dimuliakan di Kota Latent ini. Kalian hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki derajat rendah, tak pantas mendapatkan penyimbolan dan penghormatan seperti apapun juga," Ungkap Chaterine.

Sungguh mulutku telah terbuka untuk mengumpat kasar di wajah Chaterine saat ini juga. Namun, genggaman erat ditangan kananku menyadarkanku bahwa jika aku melakukan itu akan berdampak buruk untukku dan teman-temanku. Aku tak habis pikir atas jalan pikiran yang Chaterine tempuh. Apakah kedudukan sang takdir membuat tutur katanya tak memiliki batas sopan santun? Mengapa dia dapat berkata begitu kasar dan tak enak didengar? Mengapa dia dapat memandang rendah orang lain? Apakah seperti ini calon ratu? Yang benar saja, lebih baik dunia ini berakhir daripada dipimpin oleh ratu gila seperti dia.

Setelah beberapa detik mengungkapkan tentang penghapusan penyimbolan gadis yang telah melakukan ritual kedewasaan, Chaterine dan pelayannya meninggalkan kami dengan ancaman-ancaman lain yang semakin memekakkan telinga.

"Itu tadi apa?" Ungkapan tak percaya terlontar jelas dari Kyungsoo

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan dengan memiliki derajat rendah." Ucap Zitao

Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali akan emosiku yang telah berada dipuncak. Bagaimana mugkin calon ratu merendahkan rakyatnya? Apakah sang penguasa yang memilih gadis seperti dia tak memiliki mata dan otak? "Manusia berderajat rendah? Aku tak menyangka wanita dengan mulut seperti itu dipercaya menjadi sang takdir penguasa. Mungkin penguasa yang memilihnya memiliki keterbelakangan mental." Ucapku

"Ucapan mu, Byun." Tegur Kak Minseok. Mendengar teguran Kak Minseok membuatku tersadar bahwa saat ini semua mata dan telinga tersebar mengintai siapun yang menjelekkan dan dan tak menghormati sang takdir penguasa. "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa emosi." Senyum maklum terlontar di wajah cantik Kak Minseok

Secara bergantian Kak Luhan menepuk pundak kami, "Sudahlah, turuti saja kemauan calon ratu kita. Untuk saat ini kita ikuti alur yang ia perankan. Biarkan saja dia menyebut kita manusia rendah." Mau tak mau hanya anggukan yang dapat kami bertiga lakukan ketika mendengar ucapan Kak Luhan.

Keheningan menyeruak disekitar kami untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum Kak Luhan mengatakan, "Omong-omong, apakah kalian masih berkenan untuk ku kenalkan kepada pasanganku?" Tanya Kak Luhan

"Bagaimana kau berpikir kita sudah tak berkenan untuk melihat pria beruntung yang mendapatkan gadis cantik sepertimu, Kak?" Mendengar perkataanku mampu membuat kedua pipi Kak Luhan bersemu. Belum sempat Kak Luhan menjawab ucapanku, lelaki tampan dengan bola mata hitam pekat yang indah melangkah mendekat kearah kami dengan wajah dingin yang—sialnya—menawan di waktu yang bersamaan. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, lelaki itu telah berdiri dengan tegap disamping Kak Luhan. Kulit putih yang entah mengapa melebihi kulit putih yang kami miliki mampu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dari lelaki ini. Rambut hitam yang tertutup topi yang ia kenakan menambah kesan menarik di setiap penampilannya. Ia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna putih dengan _lettering_ yang berada tepat di atas dada bidangnya. Celana jins berwarna hitam melekat indah di kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Dengan kompak kami menatap kearah lelaki yang saat ini tersenyum disamping Kak Luhan, wajah dingin yang ia tunjukkan tadi saat ini telah menghilang menjadi wajah ramah yang ku yakini mampu membuat siapapun terpana akan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"S-sehun." Suara tak percaya mengalun lembut dari bibir Kak Luhan

"Selamat pagi, Lu. Aku tak mengganggu kebersamaan kalian bukan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan lembut. Dengan gelengan yang meyakinkan, Kak Luhan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang ternyata adalah pasangan Kak Luhan

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kak Luhan, pasangannya jauh lebih tampan dari Lucas. Sungguh aku mengakui hal itu saat ini.

"Sialan. Mengapa pasanganmu sangat tampan, Kak?" Umpat Zitao tanpa sadar. Mendengar umpatan Zitao, membuat Kak Luhan tertunduk malu. Ingin sekali aku menggoda Kak Luhan saat ini dan membuat wajahnya semakin bersemu merah, tetapi niat itu ku urungkan karena aku tak ingin merusak pertemuan kedua Kak Luhan dengan pasangannya ini

Dalam semilir angin yang berhembus menenangkan. Mengalun perbincangan kecil diantara kami dengan pasangan Kak Luhan. Ketakjuban menyusup di dalam benakku ketika aku melihat pasangan Kak Luhan. Tak kupungkiri pula, memori tentang rupa pasangan Kak Minseok dan Kak Yixing pun ikut tersusun rapi.

Jongdae. Joomyeon. Sehun. Tuan-yang-namanya-tak-kuketahui. Tak kusangka selama ini di Kota Latent terdapat pria-pria menawan seperti mereka. Dimanakah mereka bersembunyi selama ini?—Well, meskipun istilah bersembunyi bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk mereka—

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Kegelapan telah menyelimuti Kota Latent, perbincangan panjang yang telah dilakukan bersama pasangan Kak Luhan membuat kami berenam melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan. Dalam setiap tapak yang kami lewati. Dalam keheningan yang tengah terjadi. Pikiran kami melayang dalam alur yang berbeda.

Langkah-langkah kami tetap menyusuri jalan raya Kota Latent yang hanya dihiasi dengan lampu temaram yang tak cukup membantu menerangi jalan sebesar ini. Pada malam kelima belas setelah ritual kedewasaan yang menggemparkan itu, kami bersepakat untuk bermalam di rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah besar dengan hiasan gothic yang lebih kental. Berwarna pastel dengan ukiran yang menunjukkan kekelaman dan kemagisan yang lebih kental dari rumah milikku. Sejujurnya, ketika langkah kakiku melewati perkarangan rumah Kyungsoo, bulu romaku seketika berdiri. Aku harap ini hanya delusi anehku ketika aku merasakan adanya pembatas yang melingkupi rumah Kyungsoo dengan daerah luar. Rasa gugup menyekat tenggorokanku ketika kedua mataku mengedar untuk melihat beberapa sudut pekarangan milik Kyungsoo yang tak tersentuh oleh cahaya lampu.

Rumah Kyungsoo benar-benar menguarkan aura kemagisan yang mampu membuat bulu romaku berdiri tanpa sebab. Aku sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan jika aku menapakkan kakiku di rumah milik Mr. Court yang memiliki banyak boneka voodoo yang berjejer menghias di teras rumahnya dengan ukiran-ukiran dinding dan atap rumah yang konon katanya terlukis dengan darah manusia dan binatang menghias di interior rumah tetua Kota Latent itu.

Derik kayu terdengar setiap kaki kami melangkah pada tangga depan rumah Kyungsoo. Detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ketika derik kayu yang kutapaki berbunyi sangat keras seakan memberitahukan bahwa kayu itu telah pada batasnya menahan beban manusia—well, aku tak ingin terperosok jatuh di anak tangga teratas, omong-omong—

"Tenanglah, B. Kau tak akan jatuh. Beban tubuhmu tak akan mampu melubangi anak tangga itu." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat diriku yang tak berkutik dari anak tangga teratas itu.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo membuat ku tertawa tak minat. Dengan hati-hati, ku langkahkan kembali kakiku untuk menginjak teras rumah Kyungsoo yang memiliki lebar lebih dari tiga meter ini.

 _Kriet_

Dua pintu yang saling berapit itu terbuka pelan. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah yang diikuti oleh kami berlima.

Sepi

Hening

Gelap

Itulah kesan pertama yang ku dapati ketika memasuki rumah Kyungsoo saat ini, "Rumahmu sangat gelap dan sepi, dimanakah keluargamu saat ini, Kyung?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo menuntun kami berjalan ke lantai dua, "Mom dan dad menginap di rumah nenek saat ini."

"Ohh."

Ketika berada di lantai dua, kami melihat pintu dengan cat merah dan beberapa ukiran putih terpasang di salah satu kamar di rumah ini. Kyungsoo membuka pintu bercat merah itu dan mempersilahkan kami untuk memasuki kamar miliknya. Memasuki kamar berpintu merah, membuat perasaan ku menjadi lega. Di dalam kamar milik Kyungsoo, rasa menekan yang ku rasakan sedaritadi seakan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Saat ini, Zitao lebih dulu merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas tempat tidur milik Kyungsoo yang dikuti oleh Kak Minseok, Kak Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan karpet tebal dan berbulu. Dan untuk Kyungsoo dan Kak Yixing, mereka pamit keluar untuk mengambilkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk kami, "Apakah kau tak berminat duduk, B?" Tanya Kak Luhan ketika melihatku masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Dengan anggukan, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju Kak Luhan yang sedang bersantai itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Kak Yixing datang dengan membawa macam-macam cemilan dan minuman.

Kak Luhan memulai percakapan di malam ini, "Menurut kalian, kapankah kebenaran ini akan terkuak? Kapankah bulan merah akan bersinar?"

"Jika benar kitalah sang takdir, kemungkinan besar bulan merah akan muncul ketika kami melakukan ritual kedewasaan." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kak Luhan dengan cepat,

"Mengapa?" Kak Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran yang kental

"Hanya _feeling_ semata." Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo membuat pundak Kak Luhan luruh tak bersemangat, "Yang benar saja. Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Apakah ada yang membuat dirimu gelisah, Kak?" Tanyaku

"Ya. Simbol yang berada dipergelangan tangan Chaterine terus berputar dibenakku." Ujar Kak Luhan

"Symbol kepemilikan sang penguasa akan diri Chaterine yang memiliki arti Kesetiaan. Kemurnian. Ketulusan. Keberanian. Kepercayaan. Ikatan." Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di hadapan kami berlima, "Namun, sampai saat ini aku tak menemukan symbol itu di dalam buku-buku ini."

"Mungkin itu simbol khusus hingga tak ada yang tau bagaimana bentuk dan maknanya selama ini." ungkapku, "Kau benar, mungkin saja itu terjadi. Simbol khusus yang tak tercatat dengan sembarangan." Timpal Kyungsoo

Dalam detak jantung aku telah mencoba untuk menyerahkan kepercayaanku akan ketidak logisan semua ini. Aku telah menetapkan untuk melangkah memasuki sebuah takdir yang selama ini tak pernah ku bayangkan. Aku telah memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa kita lah sang takdir atau dialah sang takdir. Aku telah mencoba untuk menghapuskan segala keraguan akan 'mereka'.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kalung di danau kemarin." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Zitao mengambil sebuah kalung emas dengan bandul berbentuk segi enam yang memiliki bagian dalam berbentuk bulat yang dapat berputar dari tas miliknya

"Rasanya aku tak asing dengan kalung itu. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda." Aku mengamati kalung yang berada ditangan Zitao dengan saksama, "Apakah kau pernah melihat kalung itu, B?" Tanya Kak Yixing

Memoriku berputar melompati beberapa kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, dahiku berkerut karena aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Kalung emas. Bulatan yang dapat diputar. Ka—"Aku mengingatnya. Kalung itu seperti yang dikenakan oleh Chaterine. Hanya saja kalung milik Chaterine berbentuk bulat di bagian luar dan dalamnya."

Tampak raut serius terpancarkan dari wajah kelima sahabatku, "Apakah kita butuh mencoba untuk memegang kalung ini secara bersamaan? Mungkin saja akan ada kejadian yang ditimbulkan seperti pada film _beautiful creatures_ ketika kita memegang bandul kalung ini secara bersamaan." Usul Zitao

"Yang benar saja, Zi. Kita tidak hidup di dalam film. Tak mungkin kalung ini membawa kita untuk melihat masa lalu yang mana akan berdampak pada pandangan dan masa depan kita. Namun, meskipun cara itu benar, tak akan terjadi apapun pada kita. Karena di dalam film itu yang memegang bandul adalah pria dan wanita, bukan wanita yang berjumlah enam seperti kita." ucap ku.

"Tak ada yang mustahil, B. Kau tak ingat jika kita hidup di sebuah daerah penuh kemustahilan?" tanya Kak Minseok, "Kita coba saja dulu."

Mendengar penuturan Kak Minseok, mau tak mau kami berenam memegang bandul kalung emas itu secara bersamaan di setiap sisi sudut.

Keheningan terjadi cukup lama. Puluhan detik pun telah terlewati dengan percuma.

"Tak terjadi apapun." ucapku ketika tak terjadi apapun.

"Mungkin ini hanya kalung biasa." Ujar Kak Luhan

"Tapi ini hampir sama dengan milik Chaterine." Sanggah Kyungsoo

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, Kyung. Dan benar kata Kak Luhan, mungkin ini hanya kalung biasa yang tak memiliki kekuatan magis apapun seperti yang terjadi pada film-film yang kita tonton selama ini," ujarku, "Mungkin juga, kalung yang Chaterine pakai itu hanya sebuah kalung hiasan tanpa makna magis. Toh, selama ini bukankah Chaterine selalu tampil dengan berbagai hiasan di tubuhnya?"

Kyungsoo menyambar buku yang ia letakkan di depan kami dengan tergesa, "Tetapi situasi saat ini sangat berbeda, B. Saat ini Chaterine telah dinobatkan sebagai sang takdir penguasa. Mungkin saja kalung itu merupakan penghubung antara dia dengan penguasa."

Ku rebahkan kepalaku di sisi tempat tidur, "Kalung yang kita bawa dan yang dikenakan oleh Chaterine itu berbeda, entah dari bentuk atau pun makna jika kita menemukan makna kedua kalung emas itu, Kyung. Jika benar kalung Chaterine sebagai penghubung dia dengan penguasa, maka kebenaran telah terungkap bukan? Kitalah sang pengecoh dan Chaterine-lah sang takdir yang sebenarnya."

" _Feeling_ ku tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Sebelum bulan merah sempurna, kita masih belum mengetahui siapa sang takdir yang sesungguhnya. Siapa yang menjadi pengecoh, siapa yang sebenarnya." Sanggah Kyungsoo

Mendengar sanggahan Kyungsoo membuat diriku mengeluarkan napas berat. Mau tak mau akhirnya aku mengiyakan sanggahan itu.

Zitao meletakkan kalung emas itu tepat ditengah lingkaran duduk yang kami buat, "Mungkin kita harus memegang bandul kalung ini bersama pasangan kita."

Mendengar itu, "Ayolah, Zi. Yang memiliki pasangan diantara kita hanyalah Kak Luhan, Kak Yixing, dan Kak Minseok."

Sebelum terjadi perdebatan panjang antara aku dan Zitao, Kak Minseok mengintrupsi kami untuk diam, "Apakah kalian tau? Sesungguhnya, kemarin malam _mom_ mengatakan hal aneh" Ucap Kak Minseok yang mampu membuat kami mengernyitkan dahi kami,

"Bulan merah telah mendekat, sang takdir telah menuju kesempurnaan yang abadi."

"Aku juga bingung sampai sekarang mendengar ucapan _mom_ yang tiba-tiba seperti itu kepadaku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada mom tentang semua yang terjadi pada kita saat ini. Saat itu, mom tiba-tiba mengunjungi kamarku dan mengatakan hal itu dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ku tela'ah." Ujar Kak Minseok

"Apakah kau tak menanyakan apa yang tengah dimaksudkan oleh Mom Kim, Kak?" Tanyaku

Kak minseok menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, "Aku menanyakannya. Namun, bukanlah jawaban yang ku terima. Melainkan senyum hangat dan perintah untuk lekas tidur."

Kak Yixing mengetukkan jemari lentiknya dikedua lututnya dengan tempo yang tak beraturan, "Jika Mom Kim tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita, mungkin saja yang dimaksudkan sang takdir adalah Chaterine. Bukankah Mr. Court selalu mengumumkan kepada penduduk Latent akan kesempurnaan Chaterine yang terjadi saat bulan merah?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu. Namun aku merasakan ada yang aneh dalam raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh mom saat itu." Ucap Kak Minseok

Kyungsoo masih membolak balikkan buku dengan gusar, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Kyung?" tanya Kak Luhan

"Banyak hal yang tak kita ketahui saat ini. Maksud sebenarnya ucapan Mom Kim, makna dari symbol kalung yang ditemukan Zitao dan symbol kalung milik Chaterine, dan makna dari simbol di pergelangan tangan Chaterine." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan arah matanya dari buku yang ia pegang

Beberapa menit telah Kyungsoo buang dengan percuma. Raut gusar, kecewa, penasaran, khawatir bercampur aduk di dalam ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Hal itu mampu membuat kami ikut merasakan betapa pentingnya makna tersembunyi dari kalung emas, makna dari symbol dipergelangan tangan Chaterine, dan perkataan Mom Kim. Apakah saat ini tanpa sadar kita telah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Chaterine? Entahlah.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita mencari apa yang kita butuhkan dan ingin kita ketahui di koleksi buku milik mom? Mungkin saja kita dapat menemukannya disana, bukan?" Usul ku

Mendengar itu, wajah gusar Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ceria, "Mengapa aku tak memikirkan hal itu sedaritadi?"

Kalung misterius yang entah milik siapa ini telah berada diantara kami berenam. Apakah akan ada yang terjadi? Apakah kalung ini memiliki hal yang tersembunyi? Apakah ada hal yang khusus dari kalung ini? entahlah, aku meragukannya akan hal itu. Kalung yang berada diantara kami saat ini berbeda dengan bentuk kalung Chaterine. Tak besar kemungkinan bukan jika kalung segi enam ini hanya kalung biasa? Tapi, aku juga tak mungkin tetap membantah akan feeling yang dimiliki Kyungsoo tentang kalung ini.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget udah lama banget aku gak update update nih ff :(:( maaf banget ya gak fast update. Apa masih ada yang inget gak ya nih ff:(**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. aku sangat bahagia ngebaca review-review dari kalian.. hehehehe :*:* kecup sayang dariku~ hahaha**_

 _ **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_


	7. Chapter 7-Chaterine PoV-

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

Dalam hentakan angin tak kasat mata membelai jiwa tenang yang selama ini terdiam dalam ketenangan sang kelam. Senyum tipis sirat kemenangan tersungging di bibir tipis sang pujaan malam. Tak sia-sia perjuangan yang selama ini ia berikan, tak sia-sia pengorbanan yang selama ini ia abdikan jika sang puncak telah berada di bawah kedua kakinya.

" _Lună plină_ "

Wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu mulai menggumamkan sebuah kata-kata asing dari bibir indah miliknya, seakan ia melontarkan sebuah untaian cinta sehingga membuat bandul kalung yang ia genggam erat itu berputar dengan begitu cepat.

 _Hitam dalam selimut sang putih menusuk dalam kesendirian tiada henti_

 _Meraung dalam kemarahan yang selama ini memberontak dalam diam_

 _Sang rembulan_

 _Merah bagai genangan darah_

 _Merah bagai kemenangan_

Wanita cantik itu menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum ia melanjutkan untuk merapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang hanya dirinyalah yang patut merapalkannya.

Sang takdir penguasa. Belahan jiwa sang penguasa Latent. Sang ratu.

 _Sang merah yang telah dinantikan_

 _Mengharap cahaya kepekatan yang engkau berikan_

 _Merintih dalam gejolak murka yang telah terpendam_

 _Lepaskanlah_

 _Lepaskanlah_

Chaterine—wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu menghirup napas dalam ketika angin malam semakin menusuk kulitnya. Tak terpungkiri bagaimana dinginnya Kota Latent ketika malam hari, bagai terbelenggu dalam selimut es. Bibir tipis Chaterine tak berhenti untuk mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang telah ia terima dari seseorang yang telah ia temui berulang kali itu. Seseorang yang telah memberitahu kepadanya bahwa ialah sang takdir penguasa. Seseorang yang telah menjadi perantara antara dirinya dengan sang penguasa. Jiwanya. Hidupnya. Obsesinya.

Bukan, dia bukanlah sang tetua agung yang selama ini dihormati dan ditakuti oleh penduduk Latent. Derajat, kedudukan, dan keagungan orang yang Chaterine temui melebihi apa yang dimiliki oleh tetua agung penduduk Latent—Mr. Court

Dalam diam, ingatan Chaterine menembus dan merefleksikan kejadian-kejadian sebelum ia melewati ritual kedewasaan. Kejadian tepat sebelum ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah sang takdir penguasa.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _Cahaya merah bercampur pekat sang hitam mengelilingi tubuhku ketika bibirku selesai merapalkan beberapa kalimat dari buku asing yang diam-diam ku ambil dari perpustakaan milik Mr. Court_

 _Di balik batas—itulah judul buku bersampul merah darah dengan ukiran tangan-tangan tengkorak yang digunakan sebagai kunci penutup buku itu. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, detak jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, seakan buku itu menarik jiwaku untuk mengambilnya._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, aku membawa buku itu pergi dari kediaman Mr. Court._

 _Kakiku terus melangkah menjauh. Setapak demi setapak, kakiku melangkah menuju hutan belantara yang selama ini menjadi tempat persembunyianku untuk mendalami beberapa mantra ilmu sihir yang sering diucapkan sebagai underground of magic—Sebuah ilmu berkekuatan besar dan tak terbantahkan. Ilmu yang selama ini telah membimbingku, ilmu yang selama ini telah membawaku ketingkat yang lebih tinggi. Ilmu yang mampu membuatku menguasai kemampuan terlarang yang telah dilarang untuk digunakan di dalam kota—Well, aku tau jika para penduduk menguasai ilmu ini, maka tak akan mampu menaklukan mereka. Oleh sebab itu, Mr. Court telah melarang dan membumihanguskan apapun yang bersangkut paut dengan ilmu-ilmu ini dalam peredaran di kalangan masyarakat Kota. Namun, semua itu tak akan berlaku untukku. Karena aku bukanlah penduduk bodoh seperti mereka. Aku Chaterine. Wanita yang ditakdirkan sebagai penguasa. Wanita yang ditakdirkan berada di puncak rantai makanan—_

 _Underground of magic merupakan ilmu sihir yang membuatku memiliki kemampuan yang telah menembus batas kewajaran dan kerasionalan akal manusia. Ilmu yang telah menaikkan derajat yang telah ku miliki. Ilmu yang akan memenuhi keinginanku untuk menjadi sang takdir penguasa. Ilmu yang akan menuntunku ke dalam pelukan sang penguasa Latent._

 _Dengan usaha yang cukup lama, tengkorak tangan yang melingkup di buku yang telah ku curi dari perpustakaan Mr. Court itu masih belum juga terbuka._

" _Apa yang salah?"_

 _Otakku semakin berputar ketika tengkorak-tengkorak ini tetap mencengkeram begitu erat. Dahiku mengerut kira-kira apa yang diinginkan tengkorak-tengkorak ini agar jalinan yang mereka buat terlepas?_

 _Aku terdiam_

 _Mencoba memutar otak agar memahami apa yang diinginkan buku ini agar ia sudi memberitahu kebenaran yang tertuang di dalam kertas lusuh miliknya kepadaku. Dengan keadaan yang semakin penasaran, kedua tanganku kembali membolak balikkan buku yang aku pegang sebelum sebuah kenyataan telak menerpa pikiranku, "Bodohnya." Rutukku secara spontan_

 _Ku letakkan buku bersampul merah darah itu di atas rumput hijau yang telah setia menjadi alasku selama ini. Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku tepat diatas buku itu. ku pejamkan kedua mataku untuk memulai mantra yang akan ku ucap_

Wahai sang diam

Merintih dalam kekalutan yang tiada tara

Ungkaplah segala risau yang tengah terpendam

Kuaklah segala kepahitan yang selama ini tersimpan

 _Semilir angin mulai membelai bagai badai yang mengelilingi ketika bibirku selesai merapalkan mantra yang selama ini ku gunakan untuk membuka sebuah rahasia pelik yang tersimpan begitu rapat._

 _Namun, sepertinya buku ini memiliki pertahanan yang cukup kuat, hingga mantra yang ku ucapkan pun tak membuatnya terbuka bahkan seinci pun_

Wahai sang diam

Merintih dalam kekalutan yang tiada tara

Ungkaplah segala risau yang tengah terpendam

Kuaklah segala kepahitan yang selama ini tersimpan

Terbukalah

Sang keinginan yang mulai merambat

Terbukalah

 _Kedua mataku kembali terbuka ketika sinar merah bercampur cahaya pekat keluar membentuk sebuah kumpulan asap yang membuatku mengernyit. Aroma amis khas dari pekatnya darah mulai membelai penciumanku_

" _Picături de sănge"_

 _Gema suara tiba-tiba mengalun ketika asap-asap itu mulai menipis. Sungguh, sebenarnya otakku masih mencerna apa yang ku dengar, "Darah?" Tanganku mengulur berniat mengambil sang buku, namun tengkorak itu seakan tiba-tiba hidup dan mencengkeram tangan kananku_

" _Picături de sănge"_

 _Gema suara itu kembali mengalun hingga membuat bulu romaku berdiri, "Buku ini membutuhkan darah untuk sekedar membukanya?" Dengan napas yang mulai terengah karena sesak amis asap yang telah dihasilkan sama sekali tak menghilang, kepalaku mengangguk mengerti seakan buku itu memiliki mata yang mampu melihat apapun yang ku lakukan. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari benda tajam yang akan ku goreskan di telunjukku._

 _Namun, ketika kedua mataku kembali menatap tengkorak tangan yang melingkup itu memiliki kuku-kuku runcing nan tajam, dengan cepat kugoreskan telunjukku di kuku itu hingga darahku mengalir di kelima ruas jari tengkorak itu. Dapat ku saksikan ketika ruas-ruas jari tengkorak tersebut perlahan membuka dengan pasti, seakan tengkorak-tengkorak tersebut telah puas mendapatkan asupan darah dan bersembunyi di balik buku._

 _Tanpa sadar senyum sirat kepuasan dan rasa penasaran mengembang di raut wajahku ketika kedua tangan ini mulai membuka sampul buku di balik batas ini. Aku tak sabar atas pengetahuan dan ilmu-ilmu yang tersimpan di buku sacral ini._

 _Namun sayang, dahiku mengernyit tak mengerti ketika kedua mataku hanya disajikan oleh kertas lusuh berwarna kuning tanpa ada tinta yang mengotorinya. Dengan decakan kesal ku telusuri halaman-halaman selanjutnya dalam buku ini. Namun apa daya ketika hanya kertas lusuh berwarna kuning saja yang tersedia._

 _Tes_

 _Tanpa kusadari, setetes darah mengalir dari telunjuk ku—yang telah ku gores ketika akan membuka buku di balik batas—ketika jemariku membuka kembali halaman pertama dari sang buku._

 _Darah itu mengalir dengan meliuk-liuk seakan darah itu terserap di dalam lusuhnya kertas kuning itu hingga menimbulkan sebuah huruf-huruf latin yang terasa tak asing_

Sang darah telah kau persembahkan. Apa yang engkau inginkan wahai manusia?

 _Kedua mataku membola ketika sebuah kalimat mulai tertulis di tengah kertas kuning nan lusuh itu._

" _Wahai sang penyerap ilmu, berilah aku petunjuk dalam peningkatan derajat untuk menjadi sang takdir penguasa."_

 _Dapat ku saksikan tetes tetes darah yang semula terserap kini timbul lagi dan mulai membentuk sebuah kalimat baru yang ku yakini sebagi bentuk jawaban atas permintaanku._

Ketika sang hati mulai menggelap, keinginan tak terbantahkan. Sang kelam lah yang akan menjawab. Wahai manusia, berilah kesetianmu kepada kami.

 _Ketika kedua mataku menelusuri dan memahami makna yang tertuang di atas kertas lusuh itu, gema suara tiba-tiba mengalun dengan geraman dan sirat ancaman. Seakan ia tengah menunjukkan bahwa memanggilnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Gema penuh tekanan dan alunan yang mengerikan._

" _Wahai manusia." Dapat ku lihat sinar merah yang terpancar dari buku itu tengah membentuk sebuah bayangan tubuh seorang pria tegap dengan kain berwarna hitam berdiri dengan begitu gagah,"Kekentalan darah tak lagi dapat terurai dalam menghias sang ikrar yang telah terpatenkan. Sekali lagi ku tanyakan kepada engkau. Apa yang kau inginkan, wahai manusia?"_

 _Aku mendongak untuk menatap pria tua yang gagah tepat di depan mataku_

" _Sang takdir penguasa." ucapku secara spontan_

 _Namun, lelaki itu tertawa dengan begitu menyeramkan. Dapat ku rasakan tatapan tajam itu menelisik seluruh tubuhku seakan tatapan itu mampu menguliti tubuhku hingga ke inti._

 _Tanpa sengaja kedua mataku menatap seringai di bibir sosok itu, "Apakah kau yakin atas apa yang kau inginkan? Kau hanyalah manusia."_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan yang seakan merendahkan itu mampu membuatku bergejolak, "Aku bukanlah manusia biasa. Aku mampu mengimbangi sang penguasa." Ku hembuskan napasku yang memburu tiba-tiba, "Kau menawarkan ku sebuah permintaan. Maka kabulkan permohonanku untuk menjadi sang takdir penguasa."_

 _Tawa itu kembali menggema, tawa yang mampu membuat bulu romaku bergetar penuh kekalutan, "Apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, wahai manusia?"_

" _Apapun yang kau inginkan."_

 _Aku dapat melihat kepala sosok itu mengangguk sebelum ia berkata, "Ketika sang rembulan telah memanggilmu, hal yang sebenarnya akan tertutup."_

 _Dapat ku rasakan hembusan angin semakin menusuk kulitku begitu keras. Seakan mereka mampu menyayatku dengan begitu mudah. Kedua mataku melihat ketika sosok berjubah hitam itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mendongak menatap bulan sabit yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik kumpulan sang awan, "Tekat yang mendayu dalam kekelaman malam akan menyertai dirimu selamanya. Sang takdir dan sang penguasa akan selamanya terikat. Tak dapat melangkah mundur atau melewatinya. Apakah kau mampu menyerahkan seluruh jiwa ragamu kepadaku?"_

 _Tanpa perlu berpikir ulang ku anggukan kepalaku untuk menyetujui ucapan sosok tersebut_

 _Sosok itu kembali bergumam dengan seringai tajam di bibirnya, "Keadilan akan mengalir menjauh, kau berikrar atas darah yang telah kau teteskan. Kau menginginkan sang penguasa menjadi belenggu. Apa kau yakin membelah kebenaran takdir yang telah tertulis?"_

 _Kepalaku kembali mengangguk penuh keyakinan_

" _Wahai sang gelap. Kekekalaman telah terikrar dalam sumpah setia di setiap tetesan darah di dalam nadi. Mengaung dalam kepekatan keadilan yang tersembunyi. Keasingan yang akan terlindung dalam kebodohan yang abadi. Mereka miliknya, kita miliknya. Namun tiada abadi jika tercoreng hanya setitik noda"_

 _Sosok itu kembali menatap ku untuk kesekian kalinya, "Wahai manusia. Setiap darah yang kau tuangkan telah terikat dalam kegelapan abadi. Kau miliknya dan tak mampu kembali." Ku putar kedua mataku untuk melihat keadaan kanan dan kiri yang entah sejak kapan mulai dihiasi oleh pekatnya merah darah dan bau amis yang semakin menyengat, "Hancurkan mereka yang menghalangimu. Ketika rembulan telah berpihak kepadamu, hantamlah seluruh kebenaran yang akan terjadi. Kau akan menjadi miliknya. Kau akan menjadi sang takdir penguasa secara utuh."_

 _Senyum terpatri di bibirku. Lubuk hatiku bersorak gembira ketika keinginanku akan terkabul._

 _Sang takdir penguasa._

 _Chaterine—Wanita cantik yang akan menjadi pendamping abadi sang takdir penguasa_

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika ritual kedewasaan nanti?"_

 _Lelaki itu kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, "Ketika sang darah terikat dalam kegelapan, tak perlu kau risau atas apa yang akan kau lakukan. Ia akan menuntunmu. Menuntunmu dalam pengabulan keinginan yang selama ini kau harapkan."_

 _Ku tundukkan kepalaku dan ku bungkkukan badanku untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menghormatinya. "Hamba tak sabar atas penantian yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidup hamba, menjadi sang takdir penguasa."_

" _Wahai manusia. Yakinlah atas kegelapan yang akan membimbingmu. Karena sang penguasa akan datang dalam kegelapan yang abadi."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Chaterine kembali tersenyum atas keinginan yang telah terwujud dalam dirinya. Ritual kedewasaan telah menuntunnya untuk menjadi sang takdir penguasa. Sosok itu tak menipunya. Sosok itu membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tetua sang penguasa sehingga ia mampu merubah benang merah dari sang penguasa.

Dengan kekhusyukan yang semakin merambat, ia lontarkan mantra-mantra untuk membangkitkan cahaya merah yang membias dari kalung bundar pemberian sosok itu. Chaterine selalu mengingat ucapan sosok itu bahwa ketika cahaya merah pekat itu telah benar-benar memenuhi pandangannya, maka sang penguasa yang menjadi belahan jiwanya akan tergambar jelas di cahaya merah tersebut.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

" _Wahai manusia, ketika kedua mata mu telah berubah menjadi indahnya kental darah, maka lantunkanlah mantra-mantra yang telah ku ajarkan kepadamu." Sosok itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan_

" _Kalung emas yang telah dititipkan sang penguasa kepadamu akan menuntunmu untuk memahami siapa dia sebenarnya."_

 _Belai rintik hujan menyapa kulitku dengan begitu sensual. Seakan mereka menyapa ku dengan penuh dambaan, "Kapan hamba akan bertemu dengan sang penguasa, tetua?"_

" _Ketika sinar sang rembulan merah melingkupi wilayah kekuasaannya. Ketika kau berhasil mengetahui sosok yang tergambar dalam cahaya pekat yang telah kalung itu munculkan. Ketika kau benar-benar berserah diri bahwa kaulah sang takdir penguasa."_

 _Dapat ku rasakan bandul dari kalung itu berputar begitu cepat ketika sosok itu kembali merentangkan tangannya, "Tetesan darah yang telah kau ikrarkan kepada sang gelap akan membuatmu mampu mengikat sang penguasa secara utuh. Dengan segala pancaran tubuh serta perubahan dirimu yang akan mendekati sang penguasa akan terjadi ketika kau kembali mempersembahkan darahmu untuk sang kegelapan."_

" _Lakukanlah sekarang, wahai manusia." Sosok itu menunjuk bandul yang tetap berputar begitu cepat, "Berikanlah darahmu kepada bandul itu."_

 _Tanpa perlu ucapan yang kembali terulang, ku teteskan darahku tepat diatas bandul yang semakin berputar cepat. Percikan-percikan darah terlontar ke setiap sisi yang ada hingga asap mulai timbul di sela-sela putaran sang bandul._

 _Asap itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga tanpa ku sadari asap itu menampilkan sebuah tempat pemukiman yang terasa asing di dalam pandanganku. Tempat yang sangat indah dan begitu memukau. Terkesan penuh kemisteriusan dan tak tersentuh._

" _Kau akan menapakkan kakimu di tanah sang agung ketika rembulan merah benar-benar memihakmu." Gema suara sosok itu kembali mengalun namun aku tau jika ketika asap mulai melingkupi pandanganku maka sosok itu akan menghilang, "Wahai manusia, ketika sang rembulan merah telah menyapamu, hancurkan segala hal yang menghalangimu Hancurkan tanpa tersisa."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _Wahai sang kelamnya malam, tuntunlah hamba dalam sebuah kepastian._

 _Tunjuklah keagungan yang tak lagi tersirat dalam kepalsuan_

 _Aku miliknya_

 _Aku miliknya_

Kedua mata Chaterine berbinar ketika melihat cahaya merah dari bandul kalung miliknya semakin membesar. Dengan samar ia menyaksikan punggung tegap dari sosok yang berdiri di dalam cahaya pekat itu. Meskipun samar dan terlihat seperti bayangan, gejolak bahagia tetap mengalir begitu keras di dalam hati Chaterine. Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Akhirnya ia berhasil. Akhirnya—

"Sang penguasa." tanpa sadar ia memekik penuh damba, "Sang penguasa. dia sang penguasa. Kekasih hatiku. Belahan jiwaku."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Terimaksih untuk kalian sayang-sayangku yang udah sempet nge follow, favorite, apalagi nge review. Ku harap dengan Chaterine PoV ini jalan ceritanya makin dimengerti ya, dan gak rumit lagi. Luv yu, bebs~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

 _Dalam denting waktu yang terus berdetak lambat, keheningan mencekam melingkup dengan begitu kentara. Kegelapan yang tak tertandingi seakan menguasai pandanganku dalam sekejap. Kekhawatiran. Kebingunan. Ketakutan. Ketidakberdayaan mengitari seluruh lingkup udara yang ku hirup. Alunan mencekam yang entah darimana asalnya mengalun begitu mengerikan hingga membuat bulu kudukku meremang seketika. Lantunan sacral para roh suci mulai menyelubungi tubuhku seakan mendekap tubuhku dalam kehangatan yang tak pernah ku rasakan_

 _Tujuh belas tahun_

 _Tak mampu menghindar_

 _Meskipun kakimu menjauh dari sang takdir_

 _Meskipun jiwamu terbelenggu dalam kekalutan abadi yang menakutkan_

 _Pemilikmu akan tetap bersamamu_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Itu tak terpungkiri_

 _Degup jantungku semakin berdebar. Kakiku tetap berdiri dalam kengerian sunyi yang terjadi. Suaraku tercekat ketika kedua telingaku menangkap sebuah dengungan suara yang seakan selama ini telah ku nantikan tuk terucap_

" _Tenanglah"_

" _Kau milikku. Aku selalu berada disampingmu."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Waktu bergulir sedemikian cepat, kegelapan malam telah tergantikan oleh cahaya terang sang mentari. Lonceng menggema dalam lantunan yang berbeda. Bukan apa, lonceng itu ialah penanda bahwa ritual yang diadakan setiap hari minggu pagi akan segera dilaksanakan— _The Rite of Sunday_ —Dalam langkah yang sama, penduduk Latent tanpa terkecuali memasuki tempat ritual. Peraturan dalam berpakaian sangat ditentukan untuk ritual ini, karena kesakralan ritual ini dipengaruhi dengan warna yang menyelimuti setiap relung jiwa yang mengikuti ritual ini.

Para wanita baik anak-anak, remaja, dan dewasa ditetapkan untuk memakai _dress_ berwarna putih berpadu ungu, sedangkan untuk para pria dalam kurun usia berapapun ditetapkan memakai setelan kemeja berwarna putih secara keseluruhan.

Dalam corak putih yang menghias disetiap sudut tempat ritual, rangkaian tulip putih terlihat melingkar indah dibagian tengah tempat ritual berpadu dengan tulip ungu sebagai pelengkap. _The Rite of Sunday_ —Pembebasan atas jiwa kelam yang telah bersemayam dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Pemurnian diri dari belenggu jiwa-jiwa kelam.

Kekhusyukan mulai merambat diseluruh jiwa para penduduk Latent semenjak tetua Kota Latent menapakkan kaki di tengah lingkaran para tulip. Keheningan. Seluruh tatapan mata menyaksikan sang tetua yang berbalut jubah putih merentangkan kedua tangan dengan menengadahkan kepala menatap sang langit. Semilir angin berkeliling dengan melodi yang berbeda. Lonceng-lonceng—yang terpasang di setiap batang pohon yang melingkari tempat ritual—berbunyi dengan alunan dentang berkali-kali

 _Dalam kekelaman abadi yang telah berperang dalam cahaya suci_

 _Dalam kegelapan abadi yang mengukung sang putih dalam jerat tak kasat mata_

 _Kemuliaan. Kemurnian. Kesuciaan._

 _Wahai sang putih_

 _Terangilah kami dalam cahaya suci yang kau pancarkan_

 _Hapuskan segala kekelaman yang tengah bersemayam dalam jiwa dan raga_

 _Kebangkitan_

 _Abadikan kami dalam kebenaran abadi_

 _Wahai sang adil_

 _Luluhlantahkan kemungkaran ini_

Mr. Court merapalkan kalimat-kalimat itu berulang kali. Lonceng-lonceng semakin bergerak bebas dalam semilir angin yang semakin kencang. Dalam pengulangan ke-tujuh, rentangan tangan Mr. Court turun. "Wahai penduduk Latent. Kegelapan abadi telah meninggalkan kita. Kesempurnaan akan datang dalam keagungan yang abadi. Seratus delapan puluh hari, sang rembulan dalam balutan merah akan mendatangi sang takdir untuk menyempurnakan keabadian diri." Pandangan Mr. Court mengedar menyaksikan pancaran yang dikeluarkan para penduduk Latent, "Seratus delapan puluh hari, lautan merah akan menerpa kota ini. Warna merah. Hanya warna merah yang akan kalian gunakan dalam menyaksikan ritual sang takdir. Penyempurnaan abadi yang tak terbantahkan."

Gaun merah saat menyambut kesempurnaan sang takdir? Seratus delapan puluh hari lagi kebenaran akan terungkap dalam sekejap. Namun, apakah mungkin perhitungan Mr. Court akurat? Apakah mungkin sang rembulan merah akan datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan? Atau bahkan tak akan pernah datang hingga ajal menjemput sang takdir? Apakah yang akan terjadi jika hal itu terjadi? Apakah kepercayaan akan semua ini akan luntur dan tergoyahkan begitu saja? Ataukah sang tetua kota tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tepukan lembut ku dapatkan ketika diriku sedang menikmati indahnya langit biru tanpa semburat putih yang menghiasinya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok yang menepuk pundakku.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun, B?" Zitao mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping kananku

"Aku tak melamun. Hanya menatap langit biru."

Helaan napas berat terdengar, "Apakah langit merah pekat yang akan terjadi akan sama dengan langit yang ku saksikan di alam mimpiku?" Mendengar pertanyaan Zitao yang selama ini juga bersemayam di dalam pikiranku mampu membuatku tersentak

"Aku tak tau." Kedua mataku masih setia menjelajah semburat putih dan biru yang terhampar apik di langit sana, "Akankah kehidupanku akan benar-benar berubah kelak? Atau kejadian yang menimpa kita kali ini akan terpendam selamanya? Aku pun tak tau."

Zitao terdiam hingga keheningan menyeruak diantara kami begitu lama. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Zitao hingga tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Apakah kau merisaukan sesuatu, Zi?"

"Perasaanku berkecamuk, B. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang tak ku mengerti. Kadangkala aku juga merasakan kesedihan yang tak beralasan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku, B. Apakah kekalutan yang kurasakan ini karena masalah pelik sang takdir penguasa?" Mendengar pertanyaan panjang dan berenteng milik Zitao membuat otakku lebih lama mencerna dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menanggapinya.

Ku dekatkan tubuhku untuk lebih melekat di tubuh Zitao, ku rangkul tangan kirinya, "Bukankah dirimu yang selalu bersemangat tentang para penguasa itu, hm?"

Helaan napas berat perlahan Zitao hembuskan, "Aku selalu bersemangat jika membicarakan tentang pria tampan, seperti halnya pasangan Kak Luhan, Kak Minseok, dan Kak Yixing, B. Tapi, Chaterinelah yang membuatku gusar setiap saat."

"Kau takut dengannya?"

"Ya." Zitao melepas rangkulan tanganku dan menghadap kearahku, "Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya, B. Aku tak tau pasti apa itu, namun perubahan itulah yang membuatku takut. Dia berbeda, B. Dia bukanlah Chaterine yang dulu."

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit biru sebelum diriku berucap, "Aku tau. Aku pun merasakan perubahan itu, Zi." Ku sematkan senyum ceria untuk menyalurkan semangat ke Zitao, "Namun semua itu tak masalah, karena ada suatu hal yang mampu menguatkanku atas apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi, Zi."

Mendengar penuturanku membuat alis Zitao menukik, "Apa itu?"

"Kalian."

Jawaban sederhana yang mampu membuat raut Zitao kembali bersinar, "Kau benar, B. Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama. Kita akan menghadapi Chaterine bersama." Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Zitao ucapkan mampu membuatku terkikik, "Kau pikir kita akan berperang dengan sang takdir yang diagungkan penduduk Latent itu?"

"Perang akan benar-benar terjadi, B. Jika benar kitalah sang takdir yang sesungguhnya. Chaterine tak akan mungkin menerima jika itu terjadi."

Mendengar jawaban spontan yang terlontar dari Kak Yixing yang saat ini berjalan ke arah kami dengan senyum indah yang menunjukkan lesung pipi yang cantik mampu membuatku dan Zitao berjengit kaget.

"Astaga, Kak. Apakah suara kami begitu lantang hingga kau mendengar perbincangan kami?"

Kak Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja pendengaranku semakin hari semakin sensitive saja." Alisku menukik bingung ketika mendengar penuturan Kak Yixing, "Apa yang kau maksudkan, Kak?"

Kak Yixing mendudukkan diri diantara aku dan Zitao, "Apakah kalian percaya jika aku dapat mendengar kepak sayap kumbang?"

Aku terdiam

Zitao pun terdiam

"Apakah kalian juga percaya jika saat inipun penglihatanku mampu menembus jarak lebih dari seratus meter?" Kak Yixing menghela napas berat ketika melihat reaksiku dan Zitao yang hanya terbengong, "Sudah ku duga jika kalian tak akan percaya dengan ucapanku."

Mendengar itu dengan spontan aku menggeleng untuk menyanggah perkataan terakhir Kak Yixing, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna ucapanmu, Kak." Anggukan tanda setuju pun terlontar dari Zitao

"Beritahu aku, sejak kapan indramu menjadi sangat sensitive, Kak?"

Ketukan lembut jemari lentik Kak Yixing didagu runcing miliknya, "Sekitar lima hari yang lalu."

Zitao menatap kami secara bergantian dengan kedua mata yang berbinar, "Apakah ini kekuatan spiritual yang sesungguhnya dari sang takdir penguasa?"

"Lalu mengapa kita tidak mendapatkan perubahan indra seperti Kak Yixing?"

"Apakah kau lupa jika kita belum melaksanakan ritual kedewasaan, B?" Pertanyaan Zitao mampu membuatku terdiam cukup lama, "Jika demikian, perubahan ini hanya didapatkan oleh sang takdir yang telah melalui proses ritual kedewasaan? Apakah mungkin jika sebenarnya Chaterine termasuk salah satu takdir dari penguasa? Karena sungguh, aku merasakan dengan pasti jika perubahan signifikan terjadi dari dalam diri Chaterine."

"Sungguh hanya ketika sang bulan merahlah kebenaran akan terungkap, B." Ucap Zitao, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Kak?"

Kak Yixing yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan kecil antara diriku dan Zitao pun menjawab, "Aku tak dapat berspekulasi sendiri. Entah siapa yang merupakan pengecoh, entah siapa yang merupakan kebenaran, entah siapa yang merupakan sang takdir sesungguhnya. Aku pun tak dapat menjawab dengan pasti. Karena hingga saat ini pun tak ada satupun bukti konkrit yang mampu mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah sang takdir, dan pasanganku adalah salah satu dari penguasa Latent." Senyum lembut Kak Yixing berikan, "Kita hanya mampu menunggu, alunan roh suci tengah menuntun kita. Meskipun kita tak mengetahui kenyataan seperti apa yang akan sang bulan tunjukkan kelak."

Zitao menatap ku dan Kak Yixing secara begantian sebelum ia bertanya, "Apakah Kak Luhan dan Kak Minseok juga mengalami perubahan di dalam diri mereka?"

Kak Yixing menggeleng, "Aku pun tak tau." Kak Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan akan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Zitao

"Kakak akan kemana?"

"Aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada mereka."

"Tapi bukankah Kak Luhan dan Kak Minseok saat ini sedang pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan untuk mempersiapkan perkemahan yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Kak Yixing menepuk dahinya cukup keras, "Astaga, aku melupakannya."

Detakan asing pun ku rasakan ketika memutar ulang penuturan Kak Yixing. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa memiliki kesensitivan indra? Hal ini bukan berarti aku tak mempercayai ucapan Kak Yixing, hanya saja aku masih perlu pembuktian akan kinerja indra manusia yang memiliki kesensitivan seperti itu. Apakah semua perubahan yang dialami Kak Yixing benar-benar karena ia telah bertemu pasangannya? Apakah benar pasangan Kak Yixing adalah salah satu penguasa hutan dan Latent ini? Lalu perubahan yang terjadi pada mata Chaterine saat itu disebabkan oleh apa? Apakah sang pengecoh hanya diantara aku, Zitao, dan Kyungsoo saja? Mungkin saja Chaterine juga mendengar lantunan roh suci bukan?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Derap langkah terdengar bising, seakan beribu kaki menderap secara bersama. Namun, langkah berat dan bising itu bukanlah khayalan jika Mr. Huger yang tengah mendatangi kelas kami.

Mr. Huger merupakan guru zoologi di John Lether. Pria dengan tinggi tiga meter itu memiliki badan gemuk yang ditutupi oleh jaket kulit yang begitu besar. Kulit kecoklatan yang hanya mampu terlihat didahi dan sekitar matanya, ia memiliki janggut berwarna coklat kelam yang memanjang hingga dadanya. Kumis yang menyatu dengan janggut itupun hampir menutup seluruh kedua pipi dan bibirnya. Pakaian yang sangat tertutup yang ia gunakan mampu membuatku berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan dibalik pakaian itu. Apakah rambut-rambut yang lebat? Jamur kulit? Atau gaya pakaian tertutup dan tebal seperti itulah style dari Mr Huger? Entahlah.

Namun, Mr. Hugerlah satu-satu guru yang tak menjunjung tinggi derajat yang dimiliki oleh Chaterine. Ia memandang kami sama rata.

Suara berat merambat di seluruh permukaan dinding kelas hingga membuat telinga penduduk kelas mendengung seketika, "Pemahaman yang akan kita lakukan pada perkemahan nanti akan menambah wawasan kita mengenai binatang-binatang yang tak pernah kalian temui di dalam kota ini. Kita akan berburu kerangka binatang yang telah kalah karena pertarungan atau karena dimangsa. Kita tak akan melakukan perusakan di dalam hutan belantara."

"Bukankah Mr. Court melarang penduduk Latent untuk memasuki wilayah pendalaman hutan?"

Benar, peraturan tak tertulis tentang larangan memasuki wilayah pedalaman hutan telah berulang kali Mr. Court sampaikan. Lalu mengapa Mr. Huger menuntun kami menuju pedalaman hutan?

"Mr. Court telah memberi izin kepada saya untuk melakukan perkemahan ini." Jawaban Mr. Huger membuat semua orang berkedip tak percaya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu kental, ku angkat tanganku untuk menarik perhatian Mr. Huger

"Ya, Nona Byun?"

"Apa yang menyebabkan larangan itu terpatahkan begitu mudah, Sir? Apakah perkemahan ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi?"

Kekehan berat mengalun dari bibir Mr Huger, "Tidak, Nona Byun. Pemahaman Zoologi tak akan sempurna jika hanya teori saja bukan? Saya akan memberikan sebuah pemahaman langsung di dalam hutan yangmana merupakan ekosistem seluruh ras binatang. Namun, misi utama dalam perkemahan ini bertambah ketika saya menghadap Mr. Court." Kedua mata tajam milik Mr. Huger melirik ke arah Chaterine, "Perkemahan ini juga akan mengantarkan nona Chaterine untuk mengenali seluk beluk pedalaman hutan sesuai pemintaan Mr. Court."

Chaterine tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Mr Huger

Tanganku terangkat lagi untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranku, "Apakah perkemahan yang kita lakukan akan aman, Sir?"

Mr. Huger mengangguk, "Tentu, Nona Byun. Saya akan menjamin keselamatan kalian. Perkemahan ini berada di zona aman."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Selembar kertas putih berisi nama-nama yang telah terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok mampu membuatku mendesah berat hingga membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berkutik dengan buku bersampul hijau zamrud berukir simbol-simbol celtic ditepi buku pun menatapku heran, "Ada apa?"

Ku sandarkan punggungku didinding tempat tidurku, "Aku bersyukur Mr. Huger tak memisahkan kita berenam." Mendengar ucapanku membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Lalu?"

"Tapi mengapa pula Chaterine dan dua pengawal setianya berada di kelompok kita?"

Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke simbol-simbol unik yang tak ku mengerti, "Anggap saja keberuntungan kita, B."

" _Pardon?_ "

"Dengan adanya Chaterine dikelompok kita, maka pemahaman tentang seluk beluk hutan ini pun kita dapatkan, B. Atau mungkin akan ada petunjuk tentang kaum werewolf dari Mr. Huger?"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo membuatku mendesah berat, "Aku harap tak akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa kita."

"Akupun berharap demikian."

Ku ketukkan jemariku untuk mengisi keheningan waktu yang tercipta, "Kyung, apakah kau telah menemukan penjelasan tentang simbol dipergelangan tangan Chaterine?"

Suara kertas bergesakan dengan nyaring terhenti seketika ketika Kyungsoo menutup buku hijau zamrudnya dengan suara 'bedebum' yang cukup keras, "Di buku ini pun aku tak menemukan satu simbol pun." Helaan napas lelah pun Kyungsoo hembuskan

"Jika benar kitalah sang takdir. Menurutmu siapa yang akan membuat simbol-simbol sacral di pergelangan tangan Chaterine? Apakah Mr. Court berhak untuk membuatnya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama ketika mendengar pertanyaanku, "Kurasa tetua kota ini berhak melakukan ritual pembuatan simbol dipergelangan tangan Chaterine."

"Mengapa harus menggunakan ritual ketika membuat simbol?"

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jemarinya didagu runcingnya, "Melukiskan simbol dibenda mati saja melalui ritual tertentu, B. Apalagi melukiskan simbol ditubuh manusia," Ucap Kyungsoo, "Simbol yang terpaten ditubuh manusia akan timbul dengan sendirinya setelah ritual yang dilakukan selesai, B."

"Ritual seperti apa yang Chaterine lakukan?" Mendengar pertanyaanku, dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Ritual pembangkitan sang takdir."

Sebelum aku bertanya apa yang Kyungsoo maksudkan, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, "Sesungguhnya aku tak mengakui Chaterine sebagai sang takdir, namun aku juga tak ingin terlalu berharap jika kitalah sang takdir. Kita masih belum mengetahui siapakah sang pengecoh yang sebenarnya, B." Kyungsoo menggesekkan kedua tangannya sebelum ia berkata, "Saat ritual dewasa Chaterine, tak ada yang mengetahui nama pasangan Chaterine. Namun, karena cuaca buruk yang mengerikan menimpa ritual Chaterine, Mr. Court dan hampir seluruh penduduk Latent menyimpulkan jika cuaca buruk itulah pertanda dari para penguasa jika Chaterinelah yang terpilih."

Ku kernyitkan dahiku ketika medengar ucapan berbelit dari Kyungsoo, "Lalu?"

"Cuaca buruk pada ritual kedewasaan ternyata tak hanya pertanda dari para penguasa, B."

Kyungsoo mengambil buku tebal dari tas yang ia kenakan. Buku bersampul merah kecoklatan dengan hiasan hitam mengelilingi sampul buku itu. Ukiran emas dan perak melengkapi keindahan sampul buku yang Kyungsoo keluarkan itu. Dengan cermat dan hati-hati, Kyungsoo membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku itu.

Kayu suci menghitam melahirkan sang abu yang dinantikan

Abu suci pengikat takdir

Membawa jiwa asli sang pemilik

Mengikat kita dan kita, mereka dan mereka, bahkan mereka dan kita

Tak terbantahkan ketika dua menjadi satu

Ketika berbeda menjadi sama

Ketika jauh menjadi dekat

"Apakah peristiwa saat ritual kedewasaan Chaterine juga telah tercantum dibuku itu?" batinku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan telah berputar di benakku, namun bibirku tetap terkatup dan kedua mataku tetap mengikuti setiap kata yang tertuang di buku unik milik Kyungsoo itu. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu.

Namun, ketika sang abu tak tercipta

Ketika abu tak terlukiskan kebenaran

Ketika abu berhamburan dalam kabut kelam

Sang jiwa tidaklah lagi sama

Entah ia terikat dengan mereka

Atau

Ia telah terikat dengan yang terlarang

Ia bukanlah lagi kita

Mereka bukanlah yang terlarang

"Apakah 'mereka' dan 'kita' yang tertulis di dalam buku itu memiliki arti yang sama dengan pemahaman kita selama ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Lalu siapakah yang terlarang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku juga tak tau siapa—yang—terlarang. Akhir-akhir ini nenek selalu mengunci ruang bacanya. Beliau bahkan mengatakan jika buku yang ku bawa ini saja sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Beliau juga mengatakan jika tak ada yang memiliki dan mengetahui buku ini selain dia."

Ku teguk ludahku dengan berat sebelum aku berkata, "Buku kuno yang sacral?" Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyungsoo menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas miliknya

"Mungkin jika beruntung aku akan mengetahui siapa—yang—terlarang dibuku itu." Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh mungilnya disampingku, "Simbol dipergelangan tangan Chaterine tak akan ada yang tau ditorehkan oleh mereka atau yang terlarang sebelum bulan merah membuka kebenarannya, B."

"Lalu, apakah Kak Minseok, Kak Luhan, dan Kak Yixing juga akan memiliki simbol di pergelangan tangannya jika melalui ritual pembangkitan sang takdir?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Apakah simbol antara pengecoh dan sang takdir sama atau berbeda, aku juga tak tau, B. Bahkan aku tak tau apakah ritual pembangkitan sang takdir memerlukan campur tangan Mr. Court atau tidak."

Ku rebahkan tubuhku dengan lemas di atas tempat tidurku, "Sungguh, di zaman modern seperti ini mengapa pula aku ditakdirkan terikat dalam tradisi dan kepercayaan seperti ini? Bahkan saat ini aku dan kalian berada antara sang takdir dan sang pengecoh dari makluk yang selama ini belum ku ketahui wujudnya."

"Itulah takdir." Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo mampu membuatku berdecak sebal.

"Yang ku bingungkan pula, apakah para penguasa mendapatkan takdir dari bangsa manusia? Mengapa bukan dari kaum mereka sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menatapku, "Entahlah, mungkin kita juga termasuk kaum mereka. Hanya saja kebenaran yang sesungguhnya belum diungkapkan oleh keluarga kita."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo membuatku terdiam. Sungguh, pernyataan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan bisa saja terjadi. Apalagi hampir seluruh keluarga di Latent memiliki tradisi-tradisi aneh selain tradisi yang ditetapkan oleh Mr. Court.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chaterine?"

"Mungkin juga Chaterinelah yang sebenarnya kaum dari mereka. Ingat, B. kebenaran belum dapat terungkap saat ini."

Kyungsoo benar—meskipun semua yang tengah ku alami ini masih terlalu sulit untuk ku percayai—jika kebenaran akan terungkap seiring berjalannya sang waktu. Namun apakah semua akan baik-baik saja ketika kebenaran telah terungkap di depan mata?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Terimaksih untuk kalian sayang-sayangku yang udah sempet nge follow, favorite, apalagi nge review. Oh iya, maaf untuk AF, dia udah ada chap selanjutnya sih. Tapi aku masih ragu buat nge publish, soalnya yeah aku merasa kurang memuaskan. hahaha. Well, jadi ditunggu dulu ya, hehe. Makasih… luvyu. Btw review kalian, aku membacanya dan selalu membuatku semangat hahaha dan aku cinta kaliaaan~ dan maaf ini ffnya alurnya memang ku buat lambat. So, semoga kalian menikmati jalan ceritanya**_


	9. Chapter 9

**GS!**

 **Rate T ke M**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun, gadis yang hidup dalam belenggu tradisi yang mengikat tanpa mempercayai semua tradisi yang telah mengekang. Namun, sejak sebuah takdir yang tak terbantahkan telah terkuak melingkupinya dan para sahabatnya. Entah mereka atau** _ **dia**_ **yang menjadi sang takdir para penguasa.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

" _Hiks..hikss..mom.. hiks" isakan tangis terdengar merintih setiap detik berlalu di halaman rumah kosong dengan ilalang panjang yang menghiasinya. Gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu meringkuk disalah satu sisi rumah yang tak berpenghuni itu, "Dad… hikss.."_

 _Tubuh gadis kecil itu semakin bergetar hebat ketika suara gemerisik ilalang saling bergesekan. Sungguh, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. "Hikss. Hikss" Gadis kecil itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangan miliknya yang tertekuk diatas lututnya._

" _Mengapa menangis?" Suara asing menyapa gendang telinga gadis kecil itu hingga membuat tubuhnya berjengit kaget. Dengan spontan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang menghasilkan suara yang menyapanya._

 _Lelaki kecil dengan kaos putih polos yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya, bersurai hitam kemerahan dengan bola mata yang unik yang saat ini menatap gadis kecil dengan binar polos yang lucu. "Mengapa menangis?" lelaki kecil itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya ketika gadis kecil yang ia sapa hanya memandangnya heran._

 _Kedipan polos gadis kecil itu berikan, "Uhh, hiks" bukanlah jawaban yang diberikan, melainkan tangisan yang kembali mengaung dari bibir kecil sang gadis. Hal itu sontak membuat lelaki kecil itu kebingungan, dengan pelan ia memeluk tubuh kecil sang gadis—berharap dengan pelukan, gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis seperti apa yang selalu ibu lelaki kecil itu lakukan ketika ia bersedih._

" _Hiks.. B..B… telsesat.. hiks. Mommy."_

 _Dengan lembut lelaki kecil itu mengusap punggung B—Gadis kecil yang menangis—dengan penuh perhatian, "Apakah B mau Chan antal pulang?"_

 _Mendengar tawaran yang diajukan lelaki kecil bernama Chan itu, B melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Chan dengan raut gembira yang kentara, dengan kepala yang sedikit miring dan kerjapan binar dimatanya ia mengangguk-angguk senang, "Mau~ Chan antal pulang B.. Uhh, B takut cendilian dicini."_

 _Chan menggeleng mendengar penuturan Baek, "Tidak, ada Chan dicini. B jangan takut. B tidak cendilian."_

 _B mengangguk dengan semangat, "Yeay,Chan antal B. Yeay, B pulang~" Dengan tubuh yang masih menempel dan sepasang tangan yang masih bertengger manis dipinggang, B melonjak-lonjak senang_

" _Uhh, tapi apakah Chan tau lumah B?"_

 _Lelaki kecil bernama Chan itu mengerjap polos mendengar pertanyaan B, dengan spontan ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan B_

 _ **-**_ **o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Tak ada yang diperbolehkan memisahkan diri dari kelompok yang telah dibentuk. Malam telah datang. Tetap disekitar api unggun atau di dalam tenda." Mr. Huger kembali mengingatkan kami. Aku melihat banyak siswa yang hanya menguap bosan mendengar penuturan Mr. Huger, ku harap mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melanggar apa yang dikatakan Mr. Huger— _Well_ , bukan berarti aku adalah seorang siswa yang selalu mematuhi perintah guru, hanya saja aku terlalu sadar diri untuk berlaku seenaknya di dalam hutan belantara ini. Sungguh aku tak ingin mati muda karena menjadi santapan para binatang buas disini.

Tanpa komando lagi, seluruh siswa mendirikan tenda. Beruntunglah diriku yang memiliki anggota kelompok sang takdir penguasa, karena tanpa memohon-memohon para siswa lelaki datang berbondong-bondong mendirikan tenda kami—Meskipun sesungguhnya tanpa adanya Chaterine pun para lelaki itu akan berbondong menolong kami, Ya seperti yang ku katakan diawal jika para lelaki di kota Latent ini ingin mematenkan kelima sahabatku. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas senyum kecil, beruntunglah para pasangan sahabatku. Tanpa bersusah payah mencari perhatian, mereka mendapatkan Kak Luhan, Kak Minseok, dan Kak Yixing dengan mudah.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, B?" Kak Yixing memandangku dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Hanya melihat para lelaki itu, Kak."

"Kau tertarik dengan salah satu diantara mereka?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kak Yixing membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, "Tidak. Aku hanya heran, mengapa para lelaki itu sangat tunduk dengan kecantikan seorang wanita?"

Kak Yixing menatap para lelaki itu dan mengetukkan jemarinya didagu runcingnya, "Hasrat alami mereka, bukan? Tertarik dengan daya tarik dari lawan jenis. Apalagi yang saat ini mereka layani adalah sang takdir penguasa. Kedudukan dan kecantikan akan mengalahkan logika."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kak Yixing.

"Omong-omong, kak. Apakah kau masih merasakan kesensitivan dalam melihat atau mendengar sesuatu?" dengan suara pelan dan berbisik, ku dekatkan kepalaku ke arah telinga Kak Yixing

"Tidak, B. Semua kembali normal, apa yang ku lihat dan apa yang ku dengar telah kembali seperti semula. Kau tau, sebelum kita berangkat kedalam hutan ini, aku sempat menanyakan kepada Luhan dan Minseok apakah yang terjadi padaku juga terjadi kepada mereka." Kak Yixing menatap sekeliling, "Kesensitivan itu hanya terjadi padaku."

Mendengar penuturan Kak Yixing membuat dahiku mengernyit bingung, "Lalu, pertanda apa itu? Mengapa hanya kakak saja yang merasakannya?"

Gelengan kepala dan kedikan bahu Kak Yixing berikan padaku, "Entahlah, B. Aku juga tak mengerti. Ya, berharap saja tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Tak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kak. Tak akan ada." Ucapku dengan optimis.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dalam terang cahaya sang rembulan berpadu hantaran panas sang api unggun menyapa udara di sekitar tenda. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran untuk menikmati betapa hangatnya perpaduan mereka. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bersahutan dengan kicauan burung malam tak terelakkan lagi untuk disenandungkan. Bermalam dan menjelajah di dalam hutan yang tak tersentuh, mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap taburan bintang yang menghias bagai ciprat cat di kanvas putih. Begitu indah dan mengagumkan. Sinar rembulan yang saat ini tengah berada pada fase bulat sempurna—Sesungguhnya ritual kedewasaan tidaklah terjadi di setiap bulan purnama muncul dengan begitu terang. Ritual kedewasaan akan terjadi ketika tiga hingga empat bulan terlewati setelah ritual kedewasaan sebelumnya terlaksana sesuai dengan perhitungan Mr. Court. Hal itulah mengapa ritual kedewasaan diriku, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao berada di bulan purnama yang sama. Dan entah kutukan ataukah berkah jika bulan purnama ritual kedewasaan kami bertepatan dengan pengukuhan Chaterine sebagai sang takdir penguasa yangmana ditandai dengan munculnya bulan merah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh sejak berpuluh tahun lamanya—pun turut menghias, menghipnotis dan misterius. Terasa asing namun terasa nyaman, bagai cahaya yang pernah menyapa tubuh namun tak ingat kapan hal itu pernah terjadi.

"Mr. Huger, apakah kau termasuk kaum yang akan tunduk dengan perintah sang takdir penguasa?" Celetukan dalam keheningan malam yang telah mengusik pendengaran ku mengalun dengan tak tau malu.

Mau tak mau kedua mataku menatap interaksi seperti apa yang akan dipertunjukkan oleh Mr. Huger kepada sang takdir penguasa itu. Tanpa sadar rasa penasaranku tumbuh begitu pesat ketika melihat reaksi Mr. Huger yang hanya menampilkan senyum tipis seakan menyiratkan rahasia besar yang tersembunyi. Oh? Apakah beliau akan memiliki sikap tunduk yang sama dengan para pengajar yang lain kepada Chaterine? Ataukah beliau berbeda?

"Ketika sang takdir benarlah sang takdir." Ucapan rancu yang terlontar dari bibir Mr. Huger membuat dahiku mengerut tanpa sadar.

"Akulah Sang Takdir. Kau meragukan kebenaran itu, Mr. Huger?"

Ya, secara jujur tak pernah sekalipun diriku merasa tunduk dan bersikap hormat kepada Chaterine, bukan karena aku tau bahwa antara kami adalah sang takdir sesungguhnya. Hanya saja aku terlalu muak dengan sikap arogan dan memandang rendah manusia disekitarnya. Well, sebagai calon ratu saja dia berperilaku semena-mena, bagaimana jika dialah sang ratu sebenarnya? Hancur sudah tatanan alam ini. Sungguh aku merasa kasihan jika dialah benar sang takdir penguasa kelak. Kasihan akan kesengsaraan sang penguasa dan rakyat yang mendapatkan ratu seperti dia.

"Terlalu dini untuk menetapkan suatu kebenaran sacral, nona Chaterine."

Mendengar penyataan Mr. Huger membuatku merasa terhibur, ternyata di kota ini masih terdapat penduduk yang mampu berpikir waras atas sikap sewenang-wenang sang takdir penguasa itu.

Dapat ku saksikan gemeletuk gigi saling beradu, tatapan mengancam serta penuh amarah tersorot di kedua mata Chaterine, "Akulah sang takdir, Hurger! Kau harus paham akan hal itu. Tetapkan pada otakmu bahwa akulah ratumu!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang pria tua ini, nona? Apakah aku harus menghormatimu karena kau telah dipatenkan tetua sebagai sang takdir penguasa?" Entah itu sebagai jawaban yang terdengar sarkatis atau tidak. Namun jika aku sebagai Chaterine maka aku akan merasa sangat malu.

"Begitu tak tau malunya dirimu, Huger! Kau tak memiliki rasa sopan santun sedikit pun kepadaku! Kau hanyalah seonggok manusia!"

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang mau melontarkan tanggapan atas ucapan sang takdir penguasa. Chaterine telah terlewat batas. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal menahan gejolak marah yang tengah meletup di sudut hatiku mendengar semua ucapan congkak sang takdir penguasa itu.

"Nona Chaterine." Ucap Mr. Huger dengan nada tenang yang megusik, "Kau benar, aku hanyalah seonggok manusia biasa saat ini. Namun kau pun harus memahami pula bahwa kemutlakkan sang abdi terhadap ketundukkan dan penyerahan diri terhadap sang penguasa sangatlah diharuskan. Pengabdian akan kutunjukkan kepada sang takdir penguasa yang telah resmi ketika sang bulan merah telah berkumandang. Tak perlu khawatir, dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, saya akan mengabdi kepada sang takdir penguasa. Saya akan tunduk dan bersimpuh kepadamu jikalau kau telah resmi menjadi sang takdir penguasa."

Semilir angin menyapa dengan begitu kencang. Entah mengapa setelah Mr. Huger selesai menyelesaikan pernyataannya suasana malam telah berubah, sedikit mencekam dan tak terkendali.

 _Kehancuran tak terelakkan bagi dia yang mengudara_

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah menanti_

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekat_

 _Sang abdi telah merasakan_

 _Mereka telah mengetahui_

 _Tetes darah mengubah segalanya._

 _Melangkah dalam kehati-hatian yang kentara_

 _Bersembunyi dalam sang gelap_

 _Tak terlihat dan tak nampak_

 _Rintihan kemuslihatan mengaum merasuk bagai aliran darah yang terelakkan._

Degup jantungku bertalu, kulirik kelima sahabatku yang juga mematung. Alunan yang terus berganti telah kembali mengalun dalam gendang telinga. Semakin jelas dan semakin dekat. Apakah ini karena kami berada di dalam hutan dimana roh suci bertempat tinggal?

 _Berlindung lah_

 _Percayakanlah_

 _Mereka telah mengetahui_

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekat_

 _Benang merah telah terjalin semakin kuat_

 _Berpeganglah_

 _Mereka telah menanti dalam kepastian muthlak_

 _Melangkahlah dalam hentakan yang telah terukir._

 _Melangkahlah dalam benang merah yang telah menuntun_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Kau miliknya_

 _Dalam hembusan napas yang telah terpatri, kaulah miliknya_

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui ciri penguasa yang menjadi takdirmu, Chate?" Tanpa sadar bibirku melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Chaterine. Sontak semua mata mengarah kepadaku. Tatapan beragam kudapatkan, terutama dari kelima sahabatku yang menatap kaget.

Chaterine menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, "Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui tentang pasanganku, Byun. Telinga kotormu tak pantas mendengarkan bagaimana ciri pasanganku. Mata kotormu tak pantas melihat bagaimana sempurnanya sosok pasanganku. Dan mulut hinamu tak pantas menanyakan dan membicarakan pasanganku."

Lolongan serigala menyela diantara ketegangan yang tercipta. Lolongan yang terasa tak asing.

"Lihatlah, Byun. Bahkan serigala-serigala itu menyetujui ucapanku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chaterine, "Mengapa kau yakin jika kaulah sang takdir, Chate? Bagaimana jika Mr. Court salah menafsirkan? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya takdir sesungguhnya bukanlah dirimu, melainkan wanita lain? Oh, atau bagaimana jika ternyata para penguasa yang mengklainmu adalah palsu?" remasan kuat kurasakan di lengan kiriku, aku tau aku telah terlewat batas. Tapi Chaterinelah yang menyulutku

"Cukup, B. kau akan membongkar rahasia kita." bisikan tajam Kyungsoo berikan kepadaku

Chaterine berdiri menghampiriku. Dengan gerakan cepat, tamparan keras telak mengenai pipi kiriku, "Jaga ucapanmu, Byun. Kau manusia hina." Tangan Chaterine kembali melayang, namun dengan cepat Mr. Huger mencekal tangannya

"Perilaku yang tak pantas sebagai sang takdir, nona Chaterine." Suara tajam Mr. Huger mengalun, "Nona Byun, jaga ucapan anda."

"Manusia seperti dia pantas untuk dimusnahkan Mr. Huger. Dia telah menghina sang penguasa dan sang takdir. Dia harus mendapat hukuman." Seru salah satu pengikut Chaterine. Suara dukungan dari para pengikut Chaterine pun bergelombang pada keheningan malam yang semakin menanjak

"Astaga, B." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih disampingku

"Apa yang kalian harapkan? Menghukum nona Byun di tengah hutan ini?" Mr. Huger menatap para pengikut Chaterine

"Ya."

Seakan rasa menyesal tak menyentuh lubuk hatiku ketika melihat amarah Chaterine semakin menjadi. Bahkan setitik rasa takut pun tak menyentuh pikiranku. Oh, bahkan aku merasa begitu bahagia melihat raut penuh emosi tersebut. Dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh perintah yang memuakkan telinga Chaterine dengan tegas meminta Mr. Huger menghukumku menjauh dari kerumunan mereka dalam penjelajahan ini.

"Lord, maafkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan anda dan menghina sang penguasa." Kak Luhan berucap dengan membungkukkan badan.

Sungguh, dengan keras ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk perilaku Kak Luhan yang dengan sadar diri membungkukkan badan dan merendahkan martabat kepada Chaterine. Namun, seakan tak menghiraukan laranganku, Kak Luhan tetap membungkuk dan mengulang kalimat tersebut berulang kali.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Mr. Huger, "Hanya satu malam ini, kau harus menjauh dari tenda ini, Nona Byun. Saya akan menunjukkan tempat dimana anda harus berada untuk malam ini." Mr. Huger telah memutuskan.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya satu malam ketika kita berada di dalam hutan hingga dua hari kedepan?" Chaterine menolak keputusan Mr. Hurger. Sahutan mendukung dari para pengikut Chaterine pun menyuarakan pendapat yang sama

"Apakah anda ingin jika ketika Nona Byun diasingkan ia bertemu sang penguasa? Dan sang penguasa membelot akan takdir yang ditentukan?"

Mendengar penuturan Mr. Huger, raut Chaterine semakin mengeras, "Tak akan mungkin. Sang penguasa akan tetap memilihku. Jika pun bertemu, manusia hina ini pasti akan dianggap sebagai penyusup."

Mr. Huger terkekeh didalam ketegangan yang tercipta, "Begitukah?" tatapan geli yang tak ku mengerti masih terpancar dari kedua mata Mr. Huger, "Dua hari dalam pengasingan, nona Byun. Sang takdir telah memutuskan, apakah anda keberatan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Apakah keberatan saya akan dipertimbangkan? Toh, semua yang ada disini akan menyetujui apapun perintah sang takdir tanpa memedulikan ucapan orang lain?" Tanpa sadar nada sarkas terlontar dari bibirku

Anggukan Mr. Huger telah menjadi penanda bahwa keputusan telah dijatuhkan, "Berdolah sang penguasa tidak akan membelot ketika bertemu nona Byun, nona Chaterine."

"Tak akan mungkin." Ketegasan suara Chaterine mengalun begitu kuat ketika menentang ucapan Mr. Hurger. Anggukan kembali Mr. Hurger lakukan untuk menjawab tukasan tegas dari Chaterine hingga mampu menampilkan senyum kemenangan di bibir Chaterine dan pengikutnya secara muthlak.

" _Sir_." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyela kemenangan yang telah tercipta, "Baekhyun seorang wanita, sir. Dia belum melakukan ritual kedewasaan, jika dia diasingkan sendiri didalam hutan, apakah keselamatannya akan terjamin? Apakah anda dapat menjamin keselamatan Baekhyun dari _mereka_ atau siapapun dan apapun?" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bernegosiasi

"Aku mengenal hutan ini dengan baik, Nona Do." Entah mengapa Mr. Huger menatap sekeliling hutan yang saat ini hanya terlihat bagai bayang-bayang, "Nona Byun akan aman."

Aku terdiam. Bukan berarti aku terlalu takut untuk bersuara, hanya saja bernegoisasi terhadap apa yang telah diputuskan adalah hal yang sia-sia disini. Keputusan sang takdir yang dipatenkan Mr. Court lebih berkuasa daripada negoisasi nyawa seseorang. Sungguh miris, bagaimana jika kelak Chaterine benar-benar menjadi ratu?

Mungkin kehancuran benar-benar di depan mata.

"Perbolehkan saya untuk menemani Baekhyun dalam pengasingan ini, Sir." Kyungsoo kembali mencoba

"Tak ada yang perlu menemani nona Byun." Penolakan tegas Mr. Huger telah muthlak dan tak terbantahkan

"Tapi, ini hutan, sir." Kali ini Kak Minseok mencoba untuk meluluhkan Mr. Huger

"Aku tau. Dan aku sangat ingat jika ini adalah hutan, nona Kim."

Aku menatap kelima sahabatku dengan senyum yang terpatri, "Sudahlah, Kak. Aku tak apa."

Aku tau jika ucapanku telah terlewat batas. Namun, semua seakan mengalir begitu saja setelah kedua telingaku mendengarkan alunan roh suci itu. Seakan alam bawah sadar ku yang menuntunku untuk mengucapkan semua ucapan yang telah ku lontarkan kepada Chaterine.

Aku dapat melihat keresahan dan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari dua bola mata kelima sahabatku. Aku juga dapat merasakan degup jantungku yang semakin bertalu dengan resah. Well, aku takut. Sangat amat takut, tapi apa daya jika ini merupakan konsekuensi melawan sang takdir penguasa. Aku berharap jika binatang buas tak melirikku sama sekali.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Gemerisik ilalang terdengar begitu nyaring. Gelap, sunyi dan hening. Hanya bantuan cahaya sang rembulan saja yang mampu menerangi setiap sisi dimana aku berada. Mr. Huger membawaku ke tempat yang tak terjangkau dari tenda yang telah berdiri. Lebih masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa adanya setapak yang terlihat. Pohon-pohon besar saling berdempet seakan menjadi sebuah benteng yang terkuat. Hukuman yang setimpal ketika melawan seorang takdir penguasa bukan? Beruntungnya diriku tak ada Mr. Court ketika melawan sang takdir, tak ada kutukan, tak ada hukuman berat yang menanti—Meskipun, ketika kelak saat kembali ke kota aku hanya mampu berharap jika tak akan ada suara yang mengadukan kejadian ini ke Mr. Court. Sungguh, entah hukuman seperti apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan. Karena sejujurnya aku tak menginginkan bertatap muka dengan boneka voodoo mengerikan milik Mr. Court

Angin malam di pedalaman sebuah hutan terlarang sangatlah menusuk hingga ke tulang. Begitu dingin. Kedua tangan saling bergesekan pun tak mampu mengurangi setitik dingin yang melingkup begitu ketat. Gemeletuk gigi mulai tercipta begitu keras ketika tubuh tak lagi mampu bertahan. Tanpa sadar tubuhku meringkuk disalah satu pohon besar yang kokoh, berharap jika sang pohon akan memberikanku setitik kehangatan.

"Mengapa pula aku hidup dalam kekonyolan yang rumit ini? Sang takdir penguasa dan sang penguasa. Bulan merah dan lantunan roh suci. Mengapa sangat berbelit?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menikmati sang rembulan yang bersinar begitu indah. Berangan menjadi salah satu bintang yang hidup bebas dilangit sana, yang selalu menemani indahnya sinar rembulan.

"Hey, bulan. Apa hubunganmu dengan sang penguasa? Mengapa saat dikau bersinar merah sangat menentukan siapa sang takdir penguasa? Lalu mengapa pula aku dan kelima sahabatku terlibat dalam masalah pelik ini?"

Dengan kedua lutut yang menempel dada, dan kedua lengan yang memeluk erat kedua kaki yang berdempet, ku hela napas berat, "Apakah kau dapat mengatakan rasa keberatanku ini kepada para penguasa itu, bulan? Apakah kau akan menyampaikan seluruh kekesalanku kepada para penguasa itu, bulan?"

Semilir angin merayap memutar disekililingku dengan begitu damai, suara pekikan-pekikan binatang malam mampu membuat bulu romaku berdiri begitu tegak. Terasa konyol berbicara sendiri dalam kekelaman yang tak terbantahkan ini. Helaan napas kembali ku hembuskan dengan segan, merutuki ketidak adilan yang semakin menggila semenjak sang takdir ditentukan secara paksa. Gemeletuk gigi tak lagi terkendali ketika sang angin semakin berhembus seakan membawa taburan es melingkupi tubuhku.

Sang takdir

Sang penguasa

Sang terlarang

Berputar bagai selaput yang terjerat semakin erat dan membingungkan, bergerak berputar menutupi kebenaran dan kefatalan sehingga tak ada yang mampu membedakan. Semu bagai sang abu yang menjelma menjadi putih, tersirat bahwa ialah sang hitam. Terbayang sendu kebenaran terkikis patah bagai kegeraman atas keegoisan

"Meringkuk di tengah hutan belantara seorang diri, bolehkah aku menemanimu, nona?"

Mendengar suara tiba-tiba yang muncul dari arah samping membuatku berteriak kaget. Jantungku bertalu-talu, tubuhku membeku. Dengan gusar semakin ku ringkukkan tubuhku ke dalam pohon besar itu.

Apa itu? Manusia? Hantu? Roh suci? Penjahat?

Gesekan ilalang semakin terdengar ketika sesosok lelaki muncul di hadapanku. Tubuh yang disinari cahaya rembulan telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Tanpa sadar mulutku terbuka dan tertutup.

Sosok lelaki itu menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuhku yang saat ini tengah meringkuk ketakutan disebuah pohon yang besar.

"Mengapa kau berada dihutan belantara ini sendirian, nona?"

Mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan napas yang tersengal masih mendominasi keadaanku saat ini. Ingin sekali jemariku menyapa raut indah lelaki rupawan yang mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan keadaanku, namun aku terlalu takut jika yang dihadapanku adalah ilusi semata.

"Nona?" alunan suara yang selama ini mampu membuat jiwaku bergejolak dengan nyaman. Alunan suara yang mampu membuat desiran darahku mengalir deras. Alunan suara yang mampu membuat degup jantungku berdetak bak genderang perang

"T..tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya?" Senyum indah nan menawan terpatri didepanku dengan begitu mempesonanya. Tanpa kusadari diriku semakin terperosok jauh didalam balutan pesona yang memikat itu

"Apakah kau nyata? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanpa kusadari, jemariku telah membelai halus rupa yang sangat kukagumi ini

"Ya, aku nyata, nona. Kau tidak berhalusinasi ataupun bermimpi" jemari besar nan hangat milik tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu tengah menggenggam jemariku dengan kelembutan yang mendebarkan, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

"Benarkah aku tidak bermimpi?" Tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu mengangguk dengan tegas

"Apakah kau akan menghilang ketika aku tersadar, tuan?"

Tuan itu menggeleng dan memberi kecupan ringan diatas kulit jemariku yang saat ini tengah membelai pelan belah bibir bawah tuan-yang-tak-boleh-ku-ketahui-namanya-itu, "Tidak, nona. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tak sendirian lagi."

"T..tapi kau meninggalkanku di pekarangan kosong itu, tuan." Gelengan kembali tuan itu berikan padaku, "Aku tak meninggalkanmu, nona. Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi saat itu kau meninggalkanku sendirian." Ku tundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari tatapan dari sang tuan itu

"Kau tertidur, nona. Bagaimana aku dapat meninggalkanmu?"

Aku terdiam

"Kau terbangun di tengah perjalanan, kau mengatakan padaku jika aku tak perlu mengantarmu hingga rumah. Apakah kau melupakannya?"

Apakah aku melupakannya?

Bagaimana aku melupakan kejadian yang bahkan memoriku tak memiliki satupun ingatan tentang kejadian itu?

"Benarkah?"

Tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan, tanpa ku sadari, kedua lengannya telah melingkup di leher dan lututku. Tubuhku terasa membeku dan tak mampu menolak apapun yang tuan itu lakukan. Entah mengapa tubuhku terasa mati rasa, mungkin karena angin malam yang sangat menusuk membuat tubuhku kehilangan fungsi sementara. Ia membopong tubuhku dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Aliran-aliran listrik seakan mengalir secara terus menerus ketika kulit dada telanjangnya terkena kulit lenganku. Hangat, mendebarkan, dan menyenangkan.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku, tuan?"

Kedua manik unik yang selama ini kukagumi itu menatapku dengan begitu lekat, "Kau perlu tempat hangat, nona. Tubuhmu membeku."

"T..tapi"

"Tenang dan percayalah kepadaku, nona."

Seperti orang dungu, aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menuruti setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Gua gelap—yang semakin kedalam semakin memancarkan cahaya biru—dengan bentuk unik. Stalaktit—kerucut karang kapur yang menggantung di langit-langit gua—saling berjejer dan membentuk menghasilkan sebuah simbol yang tak asing. Bentuk simbol yang pernah ku saksikan namun dengan mudah kulupakan hingga aku tak mengingat sama sekali dimana aku pernah melihat simbol itu. Aku baru menyadari jika stalaktit yang membentuk simbol lah yang menghasilkan pendar biru di dalam gua ini. Sungguh aneh. Apakah seluruh gua di dunia ini memiliki stalaktit yang mampu memendarkan sebuah cahaya indah seperti stalaktit yang ku saksikan saat ini?

Kedua mataku kembali menjelajah isi gua ketika tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu membawaku semakin memasuki kedalaman gua. Desiran air begitu deras menyapa pendengaranku. Disana, sisi gua yang menampilkan aliran air terjun dengan pendar cahaya biru bercampur cahaya kuning dan orange menghias dengan indah sisi gua yang tak tersentuh cahaya stalaktit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika hutan ini memiliki gua yang sangat menakjubkan, tuan?" langkah kakiku telah menapak tuk mendekati indahnya air terjun yang memendarkan cahaya unik itu

"Insting seorang lelaki."

Mendengar lontaran jawaban itu membuatku mendengus geli, "Bermaksud meyombongkan diri, tuan?"

Dapat ku rasakan jika tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu tengah berdiri tepat disampingku. Kehangatan tubuh yang terpancar dari setiap sisinya membuatku merasa nyaman dan candu tanpa kusadari.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada di tengah hutan ini, nona?"

Ku tatap tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu, "Hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana wujud sang penguasa yang menjadi pasangan Chaterine." Ku dudukkan tubuhku, mau tak mau ia juga mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku, "Namun, sang takdir marah karena aku menanyakannya. Dan aku diasingkan dari kelompok ke pedalaman hutan terlarang ini, tuan."

"Kemarahan sang takdir penguasa." Senyum miring terlihat di raut tampan tuan-yang-tak-ku-ketahui-namanya-itu, "Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku kepada sang takdir penguasa itu, nona. Karena kemarahannya aku dapat bertemu denganmu di hutan ini."

Mendengar ucapan tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu membuat aliran darah milikku mengalir begitu deras menghiasi pipiku hingga memunculkan rona merah yang begitu panas dan mendebarkan

 _Ketika mereka telah bersatu dalam keterikatan_

 _Bersatu dalam kesetiaan_

 _Apakah kau akan tetap meragukan?_

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah didepan mata_

 _Apakah kau tetap akan menyangkal?_

 _Mereka sang penguasa telah memilih_

 _Benang merah telah terikat dengan begitu jelas_

 _Apakah kau tetap akan berpaling?_

 _Tujuh belas tahun telah mendekati_

Bibirku terkatup erat ketika kedua telingaku mendengar dengan pasti lantunan sang roh suci, entah mengapa terasa berbeda dan menekan. Tanpa sadar ku peluk erat tubuhku untuk mengurangi rasa berdebar aneh yang belum pernah ku rasakan ketika mendengar lantunan roh suci. Lolongan-lolongan serigala menggema seakan menyambut lantunan yang telah usai itu. Semilir dingin berputar meligkupi tubuhku, seakan roh-roh suci itu tengah berputar mengelilingiku. Apakah ini semua terjadi karena aku menapakkan kaki di hutan terlarang yang menjadi tempat bersemayam mereka? Ataukah karena aku berdiri bersama dengan seorang pria yang tak terikat benang merah denganku?

"Tenanglah." alunan rendah yang menyapa gendang telingaku itu terdengar bagai tepukan tak kasat mata yang membuatku tersadar dari rasa aneh yang melingkupiku dengan erat. "Aku disini."

Tarikan lembut kurasakan ketika lengan kekar milik tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya itu melingkup di tubuhku. Mau tak mau, punggungku bersandar di dada bidang miliknya. Degup jantungku semakin bertalu tak beraturan ketika napas hangat miliknya menerpa salah satu sisi leherku. Mengendus tengkukku bagai candu. Menelusupkan kepala bagai merasa rindu.

"Apakah kau mulai mempercayai keberadaan sang penguasa, nona?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, mau tak mau aku mengedikkan bahu dengan gusar

"Aku mencoba untuk mempercayainya. Penguasa dan sang takdir. Namun, mereka terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti, tuan. Mengapa takdir mereka ditentukan oleh bulan merah? Bagaimana jika bulan merah tidak datang? Apakah mereka tak memiliki takdir? Atau bagaimana jika mereka mencintai seseorang yang bukan takdir mereka?"

Gemericik air terjun menggema dalam keheningan gua yang tercipta, "Kau tau, nona. Jika ada suatu hal di dunia ini yang tidak mampu dinalar oleh logika."

"Ya."

"Mereka bukanlah kita. kita bukanlah mereka. Benang merah telah terlihat ketika mereka mampu melihat utasan yang terikat. Namun benang merah tak terlihat untuk kita yang memang tak ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Apakah kau mengira jika sang penguasa adalah makhluk yang mudah tuk di pahami? Apakah kau juga mengira bahwa untuk mengklaim sang belahan jiwa adalah takdir abadinya perlu campur tangan dari tetua kota yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat keningku mengernyit heran, "Apa yang kau maksudkan, tuan? Mengapa kau seakan sangat mengerti mereka dan sang penguasa?"

Kekenyalan bibir miliknya menyapa kulit di sekitar leherku hingga membuat tubuhku berjengit. Berdebar dan bergelayar. Tubuhku seakan menerima dengan sukarela ketika lidah panas milik sang tuan berputar disekitar leherku dan mengecupnya berulangkali. Aku sangat tau jika ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Dia bukanlah milikku. Aku bukanlah miliknya.

Belum sempat ku utarakan ucapan untuk menghentikannya, alunan suara merdu nan berat miliknya kembali terdengar hingga membuat detak jantungku bagai berlari tunggang langgang, "Aku hanya manusia yang hidup jauh dari tekanan sang tetua itu, nona. Yang memandang tidak hanya dari satu sisi yang membuatku tunduk dalam sebuah tradisi. Namun, hanya ketika ritual kedewasaanlah yang mampu mengikatku dalam ritual yang selalu tetua itu adakan." Hembusan napas panas itu kembali menerpa ceruk leherku, "Aku hanyalah manusia. Hanya sekedar manusia. Tak lebih."

Mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir tuang-yang-tak-boleh-ku-ketahui-namanya-itu membuatku menoleh, "Jika kau tak hanya memandang dari satu sisi, apakah kau mengenal tradisi dari kaum mereka, tuan?"

Pelukan dari lengan sang tuan semakin erat hingga membuat tubuhku semakin masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "Keliaran tak akan mampu menjerat. Ketaatan tak mampu mencekik. Tak memedulikan segala tradisi yang tersaji di depan mata. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, nona. Yang berharap akan menjadi belahan jiwa seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah ku dekap begitu erat."

"Hah? Apa yang telah tuan ini katakan?" sontak batinku menjerit kalang kabut. Dentuman di dadaku terasa begitu menyakitkan seakan mereka berontak untuk menabuhkan gendang yang lebih menggetarkan.

"L..lalu jika kau terikat dengan ritual kedewasaan seperti ku dan penduduk di seluruh Kota Latent ini, bagaimana kau akan memperjuangkan seseorang yang bukan takdirmu?"

Dapat ku lihat senyum simpul di bibir tuan-yang-tak-boleh-kuketahui-namanya seakan senyum sirat kemisteriusan yang selama ini tak mampu ku jabarkan arti yang sesungguhnya dari dirinya, "Ketika sang abu telah tertoreh, entah mereka ataupun kita tak akan mampu menyangkalnya. Namun, ketika sang jiwa telah mampu melihat benang terikat maka ia tak akan salah untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kau seharusnya dapat menyadari, nona. Bahwa sang abu dan tetua tidaklah sama. Jika sang abu tak menorehkan sebuah goresan, dan hanya lontaran suara dari bibir seorang manusia yang selama ini menjadi perantara antara mereka, kita, dan alam, entah sebuah penafsiran yang keliru atau itulah takdir yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada manusia yang mengetahui sang penguasa yang sebenarnya. Tak ada manusia yang mengerti bagaimana sang penguasa yang sebenarnya. Dan tak ada manusia yang mampu memahami bagaimana wujud asli sang takdir penguasa."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Aku bahagia membaca review kalian. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas kalian yang sempat mereview ff ini. terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran kalian pula. Maaf belum sempat ku balas satu persatu review kalian, bukan bermaksud sombong, congkak, atau apapun. Karena demi apapun review kalian yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Aku minta maaf jika update sangat lama karena pembagian waktu begitu mencekik.**_

 _ **Oh dan juga, aku tak memiliki akun selain ig dan ff, maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tetap menikmati ff ini ya. ILU**_

 _ **Untuk ada yang membaca Amazing Fate, aku minta maaf jika belum melanjutkan ff AF, karena mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjadi sebuah kalimat di ff itu lebih sulit dan rumit untukku. Hahaha. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk apresiasi kalian, sayang-sayangku**_

 _ **Oiya jangan lupa vote EXO di MAMA dan AAA~ Ayo, ayo, ayo menangkan EXO~**_


End file.
